


Milk & Ivory

by Everythingelseistaken



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 59,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingelseistaken/pseuds/Everythingelseistaken
Summary: It's Luna's fifth year and she's super excited to get back to see her new friends! Draco is dreading this year, he has to fulfill his task from Voldemort that has fully soured him. But with his grades slipping in transfiguration, he needs to get tutored and Luna so happens to be advanced in it. What happens when a secret relationship blossoms?





	1. Chapter 1

Luna sat in a compartment, swinging her feet while she read the Quibbler. She wore a faint smile on her face that she always wore, but this time it was different.

She had friends! Actual friends! Her bestfriends were two Gryffindors, Neville and Ginny. She sent them letters all summer and even sent some to Harry.

She didn't think Ron liked her very much, but that didn't bother her. Hermione was nice to her, but she could tell she didn't really like it when she talked about magical creatures her father wrote about, but it was okay, she was just a little close-minded. Maybe one day she'd come around.

The compartment door opened and Neville poked his face in. He gave her a confused look while he came in and sat across from her. "What's on your face?"

She brought her fingers to the glasses she was wearing and her smile widened. "They are called Spectrespecs and they help me see Wrackspurts." She explained.

"What are those?" Neville asked curiously.

"They are invisible creatures that make your brain go fuzzy."

He nodded his head in understanding. Harry Potter pokes his head through their compartment door. "Er, can I join you?"

"Of course." Luna beamed.

He sat down next to Luna happily. He asked about her glasses and happily explained everything to him as she did for Neville.

"How is the Quibbler doing?" Harry asked curiously.

"Amazing, the interview with you is still selling our magazine. Daddy is quite pleased."

Harry was about to reply when Romilda Vane poked her head into their compartment.

Luna noticed her already changed into her uniform and her skirt was shorter than the requirements. She gave Harry an alluring smile. "Harry, do you want to join me and my friends in our compartment?" She looked at Neville and Luna with disdain.

Luna was used to the looks, but Harry didn't seem so pleased to see the look she shot his two friends. "No, I'm fine here, thank you. These are my friends." He tried to force a friendly grin, but his displeasure showed on his face, making Romilda surprised.

"O-okay." She didn't expect that reply and hesitantly left the trio alone.

"People just expect you to hang out with cooler people." Luna shrugged.

"You are cool." Harry shrugged.

They both gave him a warm grin, he noticed they both were very happy to hear that statement, but to him, it was true.

They spoke about Harry's summer, which wasn't the best, but he was vague.

Harry noticed Draco and his goons walk passed with Pansy following suit. Luna had a run in with her and her gang of Slytherin girls. She knew one of them to be Daphne Greengrass. Her sister Astoria was a year younger. She was quiet and kept to her small group of friends.

Luna didn't hate anyone, but she very much disliked those Slytherins. But she knew not all were bad and the ones that were, were only that way because they were misguided, she hoped one day they'd see their mistakes and grow. And she'd be ready to forgive them for their unkindness.

"Er, I uh... I'll be back." Harry got up and left. Luna assumed he was going to spy on his rival, it wasn't very hard to tell.

"Where do you think he's going?" Neville asked.

"Spying on Draco." She said matter-of-factly.

It was the most logical sense. Luna felt bad for the rich boy. She could see how badly he just wanted his father's acceptance. She noticed how he wasn't naturally cruel, it was learned, and from his father. He was mean to hers, making it clear. Draco also said insults she heard his father throw.

She pitied that boy, he must truly have an unhappy life. Her mother always said that no one is born evil, but taught it. And Draco had constant reinforcement for his cruel behavior, so clearly he'd only continue his poor ways.

By the end of the train ride, Harry never came back and she expected that. He would get caught up. Luna stayed behind, scoping out each of the compartments for Wrackspurts.

She made it to the another part of the train, she saw a cluster of Wrackspurts on the floor. She furrowed her eyebrows curiously. She waved her wand and an invisibility cloak revealed Harry with blood running down his face with his nose clearly broken.

She waved her wand again and he was able to move.

"Luna!" He exclaimed. "How did you find me?"

"Wrackspurts, your head is filled with them." She explained.

The two exit the train just in time. They walked down the rural path to the castle, they were too late for a carriage.

They walked along the dirt path, the moon lighting their way.

"What happened?" Luna asked her friend.

"Malfoy." He muttered bitterly.

She nodded her head. "He can be very unkind."

"Yeah." He agreed.

They finally arrived to the castle. They spot Mr Filch holding onto a cane, Draco ripped it out of his hands, calling him names.

Draco sneered at Harry. "Nice face, Potter." He quickly left.

"I can fix it if you like." Luna beamed.

"Have you fixed noses before?"

"No, normally toes, but how different are they really?" She gave him a small giggle.

"Okay, sure, go for it." He shrugged.

"Episkey!" She flicked her wand.

Harry let out a grunt, but then looked like he was okay. "How does it look?"

"Exceptionally ordinary." She grinned.

"Brilliant." He seemed a little surprised it worked.

They got around to change into their robes, they made it to the great hall during Dumbledore's speech. Luna gave some familiar Ravenclaws a smile. She listened to the remainder of the speech, but she could only focus on the blackening hand the headmaster had. She felt concerned, would he be okay? Would he live without pain?

She noticed across from her table was Draco at his. He sat his chin in his palm and looked very disinterested. He stared out at nothing and didn't even clap when his godfather was announced to be the new defense against the dark arts teacher. Professor Slughorn would be taking his position. She imagined Snape was happy with this arrangement.

Draco stared at nothing, unable to think of anything other than his interaction with the Dark Lord.

_"Do you swear allegiance to me?" The Dark Lord asked him in his cool _ _voice_ _. _

_"I swear." Draco _ _forced_ _ from his mouth. _

He remembers the burning on his forearm and the pain from when the dark mark when it first formed. Draco knew he should have been excited, but he wasn't. And he felt anxious. Draco had to kill Dumbledore, that was his task from the Dark Lord and if he didn't, he'd be killed and so will his family. He had to do this, he had no choice.

The idea of being a death eater, excited him at first, but now... he feared Voldemort. He missed his father and wished that this responsibility would be his. He was just a boy, but he would have to prove to be a loyal servant to the Dark Lord and to make up for his father's failures. If only his father didn't let the Dark Lord down. He didn't want to kill his headmaster, but he didn't want to be killed either.

Over the summer he had multiple thing prepared for the assassination, if one thing failed, another was ought to succeed. He didn't want to have to do it in person, he couldn't. He was a coward.

He hated himself for being a coward. He also had to fix a broken vanishing cabinet to get death eaters into the castle. God, he was so stressed out and depressed.

A part of him just wanted to kill himself, but he feared for what would happen if he did. Would the Dark Lord kill his family in retaliation? Most definitely.

"Draco, are you okay?" Pansy asked him softly.

He broke up with her so he could focus on his task. He didn't have time to have a girlfriend, especially one demanding as Pansy. She always wanted attention and wants to snog and no matter how much Draco wanted to snog her, he couldn't. He was treated like a man now, he couldn't enjoy the moment.

"Fine." He muttered. She was still his friend and he still cared for her in a way. "Just tired."

"You see Potter come in with Loony Luna?" Blaise snickered.

"I bet he snogged that freak." Pansy giggled.

"Definitely." Draco was only half-listening. He just wanted to retreat from social interaction.

He looked forward to when the feast ended and he could go off to bed, only for dark thoughts to swim within his brain.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna woke up early, she put her hair up in a high ponytail with colorful feathers intertwined in her hair. She had in radish earrings and wore her typical smile.

She pulled her stocking up over her knee. She straightened her tie and put on her cardigan. She was excited to be in transfiguration for sixth years. She was very good at the class and got to advance. She would be in the same class as Ron, Hermione and Harry.

She skipped down to the great hall. She went over and sat beside Ginny. Her best friend gave her a big smile.

"I hate that I won't have transfiguration with you." Ginny sighed.

"We have almost every other class together, Ginny. I'll still help you with Transfiguration when I can." Luna shrugged, making her plate.

"What are you staring at?" Ginny snapped at a Gryffindor who sat on the opposite of the girls.

Luna looked up to see the boy staring at Luna, he quickly looked away and muttered a response. She assumed he was daydreaming.

"How are you and Dean?" Luna asked curiously.

"We are great." She smiled. "It's just a little strange with him being Ron's friend. He's been overprotective."

Speaking of Dean, he came in and sat beside his girlfriend and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Luna loved seeing her friend happy. It warmed her heart. She wondered what it'd be like to love someone. She shrugged off the thought. She'd know if she was ready.

Maybe she liked Neville, she wasn't so sure.

"Luna," Dean chuckled. She quickly looked over at him. "Did you hear a word I said?"

"No, I'm sorry." Luna apologized. "I was just thinking."

"I asked if you wanted to sit with me in transfiguration." Dean said kindly.

She gave him a grin. "I assumed you'd want to sit with Seamus." She glanced over at Seamus sat beside his friend.

"We don't have the period together." He shrugged.

"Okay then, that'd be lovely." She beamed.

It was settled then.

Draco made it to breakfast, but he wasn't really hungry. He didn't look forward to doing his prefect duties. He had more important things to think about.

Blaise and Theo sat beside him. Pansy was busy with her friends Daphne and Millicent. Millicent was like a bulldog of a girl, but she was kind. She looked meaner than she really was. She was actually very sensitive. Pansy made sure Draco didn't say any mean remark to her face. One time he called her a troll and she ran into the girl lavatory and cried. It took weeks for Pansy to forgive him. He had to apologize and he hated apologizing. If he can avoid it, he will.

He would just buy gifts as an apology instead, but Pansy wouldn't let him buy Millicent a bracelet as an apology. But it worked with her every time.

"You see Loony Lovegood?" Theo smirked. "The tits on her."

"If you shag her, you might go mad too." Blaise teased.

Daphne came by and bent over the table to get an apple from a bowl. She gave Draco an alluring glance.

"Good morning, Draco." She giggled before walking away.

"She's so into you." Blaise nudged him. "I heard Astoria has a crush on you too. You've got two Greengrass girls falling at your feet, mate."

Draco rolled his eyes. Astoria was fourteen, he couldn't see himself shagging her or even snogging her. To him, she was a child. But Daphne would make the perfect distraction from the Dark Lord. He felt numb and he assumed she could make him feel something for at least an hour.

"Yup," Draco replied plainly.

His friends knew he was distant, but with Voldemort at his house, they assumed his summer wasn't very cheerful.

Luna left breakfast and went to her classes. She enjoyed Divination and the professor loved her. She also went to her ancient rune class. Se had charms, potions and DADA with Ginny, after lunch they happily clung to each other's side.

"Ugh, pigs." Ginny muttered. Luna looked to see her bestfriend looking at a table of Slytherins staring at Luna. They muttered back and forth. "Take a picture, it'll last longer!" Ginny spat.

"Miss Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn." Snape spoke up, making the Slytherins chuckle more.

Luna didn't understand why she had so many eyes on her this year, was it because she was friends with Harry Potter? That could be it. She had more recognition for being in his friend group. More people were willing to give her a chance. She still expected people to talk behind her back, but that didn't bother her.

Luna's next class transfiguration. She was nervous for some reasons, but she pushed it away and walked into the classroom.

Dean waved her over, she happily sat beside him and took out her books. She asked how his day was. They had a small discussion.

Luna noticed Draco Malfoy sitting behind them. He seemed so removed and it was still the first day of classes. She felt bad for him, he seemed so blue.

"Today has been funny, boys keep whispering about me." Luna brought up.

Dean knew why, people were finally looking at her and though she was Loony, she was attractive. Boys probably just wanted to shag her. As her bestfriend's boyfriend, he felt kind of protective of her. If she's important to Ginny, she's important to him.

"If they give you any trouble, let me know." Dean told her

She gave him a polite grin. "Okay."

Draco stared at the back of Luna's head. He didn't know it was her at first, he just thought it was some eccentric girl he never seen before. From the back of her head, she looked like a cute blonde and he also felt curious. She then turned her face and he saw her side profile. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Loony, I think you're in the wrong place." Draco spoke up as Pansy sat beside him.

Luna looked back at him with her big silver eyes. Dean looked back to with more anger. "Bugger off, Malfoy. She's advanced in transfiguration."

"I studied all summer, this is a great opportunity." She beamed, not sensing the tension.

Draco wanted to sneer at her, he hated the sight of her happy self. It was obnoxious, didn't she know he hated her? He glanced briefly at her chest and had to agree with his friends. She had grown into a young woman. A part of his teenage brain was going wild at the sight of a cute girl and the logical side knew it was Loony Toons he was talking about. She was fucking crazy. He would rather kill himself than be caught dead with her.

"What ever you say, Lovegood." He grumbled.

She turned back around and Dean followed. They muttered back and forth and Luna laughed at his jokes.

Harry beamed at Luna and waved at her. "Hi, Luna!"

"Hello, Harry! I hope you've had a good day so far." She replied sweetly.

Draco blood boiled at the sight of the golden trio. They all smiled politely at the eccentric girl. He could tell Ron and Hermione weren't the biggest fans of her, but were polite.

Luna paid attention to every word that exited Professor Mcgonagall's mouth. She took many notes and Draco barely paid attention. He kept thinking about working on the vanishing cabinet. He had more pressing matters than assignments. It wasn't like he'd be coming back to Hogwarts. He'd be busy being a death eater.

Luna enjoyed her first day of classes. She couldn't stop beaming. At the feast, she ranted on with Neville about her day. He soaked up every word happily.

Ginny and Dean retired early to snog before others appeared in the common room.

Luna barely noticed, she was too busy talking to Neville. They talked about herbology and magical creatures. Luna encouraged Neville to be a hernology professor. She thought it would be a great opportunity for him.

He felt a boost of confidence from his best friend and said he thought he would make a great professor and she easily agreed with that statement.

While Luna planned her future, Draco could barely think beyond the next year, he had too much on his plate about the immediate future.


	3. Chapter 3

The first month of classes was a breeze for Luna. She stayed on top of all her work and happily did all the assignments without complaint. Harry and Ron often complained during the break between classes.

Luna would help Ginny with her homework and also find time for herself. She went to see Hagrid and spend time with the magical creatures. She loved to feed the thestrals raw meat. She even named them all.

Quidditch tryouts were soon and Draco lost all interest in the sport. He paid a Slytherin to take his place as seeker. He had too many responsibilities to join the game. Though he typically enjoyed making fun of the golden trio and making their lives a living hell, it was another thing he wasn't interested with. He still hated potter, but he assumed he'd be dead soon enough.

Draco sat in the great hall, watching his friends get pumped for tryouts. He noticed Loony Luna at the Gryffindor table, cheering them on. Harry Potter was the team captain now and that boiled his blood.

Luna hyped up Ginny who was excited. She was going to try out for chaser. Luna wanted to become a commentator. She thought it would be fun.

Luna watched her best friend and her other friends, Ron and Harry at tryouts. She knew Ginny would be good, but she was beyond good, she was fantastic, better than anyone expected. She was a natural.

Luna cheered her on and so did Neville beside her on the stands. She could see Ginny blushing at her number one fans.

Draco hid away, trying to fix that stupid vanishing cabinet. He wasn't sure how long he was gone for. He got caught up working on it. He had to do it right. He beat himself up, telling himself he wasn't good enough, that he was going to fail and get everyone he loves killed.

Spending the summer trying to block off his thoughts would be for nothing. To think of all the embarrassing things his aunt Bella saw. Him shagging Pansy and tormenting Harry, only to be turned into a ferret. He was happy that his aunt didn't tell his mother about shagging anyone. He didn't want his mother to know about that, it was embarrassing. He felt vulnerable when she peered into his mind.

Luna couldn't shake a smile from her face, she got to be a commentator. She looked forward to the first match, Gryffindors versus Slytherin. November couldn't come fast enough.

But the weekend eventually moved on and another school stay started. Luna enchanted wild flowers in her French braid. She skipped into the great hall for breakfast.

She sat beside Neville who looks more nervous than normal.

"What's wrong, Neville?" She asked curiously.

"Theodore Nott threatened to tell Hannah Abbott I like her if I don't do his charms homework." He replied anxiously.

"Do you?"

"Yes," He muttered, looking at his eggs.

"Don't you want to tell her how you feel?"

"No!" His eyes bugged out of his head.

"Then how do you know if she likes you back?"

"I don't and then I die alone." He shrugged.

"You shouldn't let him threaten you into doing his work. The worst thing that could happen is that she doesn't like you back."

"That's a very bad thing, Luna!" He exclaimed. "It would be so humiliating."

"No, Hannah would be quite flattered. I would be if someone liked me." She shrugged, poking at her plate. "You are a good friend, Neville. I'm sure she'll see how great you are." She pat his back.

"Thanks, Luna." He replied softly. He appreciated her attempt to making him feel better, she was a good friend.

"Congratulations, Luna." Harry greeted her before sitting down.

She beamed. "Thank you, Harry! I am very excited!" He had never heard her so excited about something. It made him grin happily at his friend.

Draco poked at his plate, not at all hungry. He had been up most of the night and was exhausted. He barely slept and his face showed it with red rimmed eyes and purple bags. His skin was paler from the lack of nutrition. He was slowly being eaten away from stress. It had only been a month and he was already feeling the pressure. His Aunt Bella told him it was an honor, and he agreed. He wanted to fix his father's failures, but it was harder than he originally thought by tenfolds. The guilt was also eating him alive.

Yeah, a mudblood-loving headmaster was gross and embarrassing, but he was still a person, Draco was reminded that everyday. He was a person who felt and had people who loved him and he loved them. It wasn't like practicing on spiders, his target was someone he knew his entire life. It didn't settle right, but he hoped the guilt would subside.

Draco heard Luna Lovegood burst into loud laughter. He felt a pang of jealousy. He wished he was aloof and disconnected as that loon, but instead he was very much aware of his surroundings. He hated being surrounded by it all.

His eye fell on lavender intertwined in her braid. He wanted to snort at how ridiculous she looked. That bat shit crazy witch would wear anything as an accessory. But the back part of his mind drifted to the Amortentia potion. The things he smelled was Lavender, expensive cologne, and the smell of earth after it rains. He shook it off, it was a mere coincidence, nothing more.

Pansy sat beside Draco and let out a huff before buttering toast. He glanced over at her. "What's up with you?"

"Daphne." She muttered. She turned to face her ex. "She told Lucy that she plans on asking you out." She pulled her lips into a tight line. She wanted to hear what he had to say, and he didn't rehearse the correct response.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist." He replied, forcing a piece of egg into his mouth.

"Will you say yes?"

"No." He physically watched her deflate with relief. "I'm not interested." He was half-interested, but she didn't need to know that.

"Good, because I heard she is a slobbery kisser." She said coolly.

Draco nodded his head, trying to pretend to care to his best ability. Theo joined their table with an evil smirk.

"What do you have planned, Nott." Pansy asked him suspiciously.

"I think I got Longbottom into doing my charms homework." He beamed proudly.

"Why ask him? He has half a brain cell." Draco questioned.

"He's a coward." He shrugged. "And a push over."

The teenagers got ready to go to their classes. The day went by fast for Luna, but agonizingly slow for Draco. All he thought of was how to perfectly deliver poisoned mead to Dumbledore and a curse necklace. He really hoped he'd get it all sorted soon enough.

Transfiguration started and Luna sat beside Dean who gave her a small smile.

"Hey, Luna." He grinned.

"Hello, Dean." She replied dreamily.

Draco got a whiff of lavender while Luna passed him, he tried to suppress his mind from freaking out over that... that freak.

"Did you do it, Longbottom?" Theo growled at Neville.

"No." Neville replied with hidden confidence.

"I guess you'd like everyone to know your secret." He said loud enough for the class to hear.

Dean was about to say something but Neville rolled his eyes. "Do it then! Go on! It's not that damaging. If you want your work done so bad, do it yourself."

"You'll regret this, Longbottom." He sneered before turning away and sitting beside Draco. "Stupid git." He muttered under his breath.

Luna shot Neville a proud smile and everyone else was surprised from his bravery, but Luna always knew it was there all along, he was a Gryffindor after all.

Class started and Draco only half-paid attention. His mind drifted onto his responsibilities. His mother was upset that he wasn't a seeker this year, but he was too busy and felt no excitement towards the sport anymore, it was just in his way.

Theo took his wand out while the students were to practice what the professor demonstrated. He smirked at Draco before poking Luna's back.

She looked back with confusion. Theo never lost his smile. "Yes?" She asked sweetly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to snog later." He winked at her, hoping his charm would win. But this was Luna, it wouldn't work.

"Piss off, Nott." Dean growled.

"I wasn't talking to you, half-breed."

"That's not very nice. Maybe I would if you learned some manners." She turned back around and worked on the spell.

Draco smirked at his friend's disappointment. "Shut up, Drake." He growled.

He was just entertained by Theo's failed attempt at wooing Loony Luna. What a stupid git. Luna wouldn't be caught dead with anyone, let alone, no one wanted to touch her. She should have been flattered for the offer, it wouldn't happen again to the freak.


	4. Chapter 4

November came and Luna was growing so excited. She skipped to the breakfast table with her smile stretched ear to ear. She eats some eggs and toast. Ginny was all geared up and look super pumped for the upcoming game against Slytherin.

She wore a big lion hat that was enchanted to roar if Gryffindor wins. Ron looked super pale as she looked over at him. Hermione and Harry sat across from the pair. Ginny on her other side was flirting with Dean, which she didn't want to admit that it made her uncomfortable, but she just assumed that's what couples do, flirt endlessly.

"You don't look well, Ron." Luna stated plainly.

"Thanks, Luna." He muttered back bitterly.

"You just need some pumpkin juice." Harry said sliding a cup to him.

She and his two friends noticed him pocket a potion bottle. Luna grew curious at the substance inside.

"Don't drink it Ron!" Hermione demanded. He ignored her and downed it all. She looked at Harry bitterly. "You can get expelled for that."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry replied innocently.

"Let's go win the game!" Ron grinned. Harry followed him.

Luna assumed it was to give him a confidence boost. Harry was such a good friend. But she didn't see him put anything in it. Maybe she wasn't as observant as she thought. She shrugged it off and ate her toast.

Draco looked forward to most of the castle gone. He could work in the room of requirements. He had finally finished two polyjuice potion for Crabbe and Goyle. He managed to get two pieces of hair from random students to not provoke suspicion when he goes in. He also will get a warning if danger lurks near.

Sometimes he had to pat himself on the back for his intelligence. He noticed Luna with the ridiculous lion on her head. She looked stupid, but again, she always looked stupid. This wasn't any different from any of her other accessories.

Luna downed her pumpkin juice and skipped out of the room. She had to walk to the commentary tower. She was excited to see her friends and be able to cheer them on.

When the game started, Luna realized how little she actually knew. She would comment on an action but when she didn't know the person's name. She would just describe the person or tell a shirt story how she saw them around once.

"- Oh look! That cloud looks like a dragon, how lovely-" She would rant on. "Oh Ron blocked the goal! He's doing so well! I like Ron, he's quite interesting."

It was hard for the people in the audience to not laugh at how silly she was. But they loved to listen to her speak.

Professor Mcgonagall had to say what the scores were, because Luna wouldn't. She was too busy saying how great Ginny is and how she is her best friend.

If Ginny wasn't so focused, she would have grinned happily, but she was busy beating Theo Nott at his own game.

Draco missed the fantastic commentary on Luna's part. He would have secretly enjoyed the stupid and pointless things exiting her mouth, it would have been a great escape from reality. But he couldn't have fun, not yet. He had to deal with the stupid vanishing cabinet.

He kicked an old desk out of frustration, busting a hole in it from impact.

"Come on, Draco!" He growled at himself. "Get it together!"

Crabbe and Goyle were on the other side. Crabbe was some blonde Ravenclaw Draco ran into once. He was busy looking down his shirt at his tits. Goyle took a peek as if it was the most fascinating thing ever.

Goyle was some hufflepuff boy. He didn't recognize who the person was at all.

Crabbe squeezed his chest, it was the first boob he ever touched. He wouldn't let Goyle get a feel. Making him still not knowing what it feels like. He imagined it's like a water balloon.

Draco didn't know how stupid his goons were, he knew they were dumb, he was just unaware, _how _dumb.

After the game, Luna was invited to the celebration when Gryffindor won. She stayed on the outskirts of the crowd. She watched when Lavender Brown snogged with Ron. Hermione quickly passed her, clearly upset. She was going to follow, but Harry did shortly after.

Loud music played and everyone danced and had fun. Neville found his friend and stood beside her.

"I-I enjoyed your commentary." He grinned at the memory.

"Thank you. I enjoyed it too." She admitted.

Ginny came by with Dean following closely by. She gave Luna a big hug and then Neville.

"We won!" Ginny screeched happily.

"You did well, Ginny." Luna told her. "I hope you know that."

"Thank you, Luna." Ginny said sweetly. "I heard people like your commentary, especially Ron when you called a Slytherin _That Guy_."

"You didn't?" Luna asked curiously, she wasn't hurt by it, only curious.

Ginny's eyes went wide. "I couldn't hear you. I was too focused. Next game I'll watch and get to hear you."

"Okay, that'd be nice." She looked back at Dean. "Hi Dean, you did well."

"Thank you, Luna." He replied.

Luna could tell he didn't want to talk anymore. He wanted Ginny alone. Luna grabbed Neville's hand. "Come on, Neville. Dean wants to be alone with Ginny. He's just too polite to say so."

Ginny wanted to protest but Luna and Neville were gone, moving to another part of the common room. Dean's face went red, it was true, but how did she know that? People didn't give her enough credit, she was more observant than she led on.

Draco sat in the common room, hearing the Slytherins complaining. Pansy vented to him, but he didn't pay attention to a word she said. Something about the blood traitors cheating and Luna being an idiot.

What caught his eye was Daphne in the corner, making eyes at him. He had to admit, she had charm.

Fingers snap in his face, drawing in his attention, Pansy looked pissed. "Are you even listening to me?" She snapped.

"Yeah, Luna's an idiot." He replied.

"What did I say after that?" She questioned.

"I don't know, get off my back, Pansy." He got up and went to his dormitory. He didn't want to be around people anymore, especially Pansy. He needed alone time.

He got changed into his custom pajamas and climbed under his covers. One of the beds had the drapes pulled. He could hear a female giggle from behind them.

He rolled his eyes and covered his ears with his pillow. He slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

_He stands in his parlor in his manor. The Dark Lord stands in front of him in his _ _normal_ _ black robes. He was pale and he had the face of a _ _snake_ _. His eyes were red, he was far from _ _human_ _. _

_"Draco," He said coolly. "You will not fail me, or _ _I_ _ will dispose of you and your _ _family_ _. Do you _ _understand_ _, boy?" _

_"Y-yes, Dark Lord." He _ _tried_ _ to sound brave, but he was _ _petrified_ _ of the man in front of him, he _ _started_ _ to shake and he felt _ _sick_ _. _

_"Good boy." He pat him on the _ _shoulder_ _, it took all his being to not flinch at the cold touch. "It's _ _best_ _ you... cut off your affection _ _towards_ _ Miss Parkinson." His lips curved into an evil grin. "We don't want you getting distracted." _

_"Yes, Dark Lord. _ _I'll_ _ stop _ _seeing_ _ her." Draco's words rolled off his tongue. _

_"Good, _ _you're_ _ excused." _

_Draco _ _nearly_ _ ran out of the door. He felt sick. He felt like he needed a shower, he could still feel the _ _cold_ _ hand on him, it was like an _ _imprint_ _, forever a scar on his skin. _

_What _ _the_ _ hell was he born into?_


	5. Chapter 5

Draco's grades were slipping, he couldn't focus on anything. How could he? School seemed pointless. Soon everyone would be going home for Christmas. He decided against it. His home was headquarters for the Dark Lord and he rather not see him. He would want updates and he had nothing.

He took a hot shower after casting the imperious curse on Katie Bell. He had sent her to deliver the cursed necklace to Dumbledore. He also had to imperio Madam Rosmerta to deliver poisoned mead to Dumbledore. He felt ashamed, he felt dirty. He needed to feel something. He needed to feel a touch of something, something to take his mind off the guilt he was riddled with.

Luna heard the murmurs that Katie Bell was in the hospital wing for being cursed with a necklace. No one knows how she got her hands on it. The whole castle was buzzing. She just hoped she was okay.

She didn't go to Hogdmeade, that day and she's glad she didn't. She never wanted to witness such a terrible event.

She noticed Draco Malfoy... he looked... sick. He looked so ill. Did any of his friends offer to walk him to the infirmary? She wondered if his father's imprisonment was destroying him. She couldn't imagine losing her dad in that way.

She knew he was a cruel purist, but she believed everyone has good in them. She believed that he could change. He was still young and easily molded, hopefully he realizes his ways were not right. Hatred is a tiring feeling. It was much easier to love.

Luna wondered if he had ever been corrected for anything. She imagined his rich parents didn't have time to make him kind. His father was mean and it seemed only fitting that Draco was too. He was after all a little Lucius Malfoy. But she saw something in him that his father didn't have. He had a wider range of emotion. She saw him apologize to a fellow Slytherin for his terrible behavior. She had seen him being very caring towards Pansy. She knew he was capable of so much more than his father. He could be saved, his father was a lost cause.

Draco poked at his plate, had he ever felt hungry? He couldn't remember the last time he wanted to eat. He didn't feel like he deserved a meal. He was disgusted with himself. He shouldn't have been though. He shouldn't have felt terrible for Katie Bell, she was a half-breed. She had tainted blood. But she was still human, she still breathed and felt. He couldn't forget that. No matter how hard he tried.

Daphne slipped Draco a piece of paper when she reached around to grab an apple. She gave him a small smile before going back to Pansy's gang.

Draco picked up the piece of paper. She had great penmanship. She used pink ink, that was the only thing he hated the most, but the paper smelled like roses.

_Meet me after dinner. _  
_Second__ floor, room 377A xx_  
_-Daphne_

Draco looked over at the girl who looked flustered. He gave her a ghost of a smile before turning back to his untouched plate.

This was the distraction he needed. Theo sat beside him with a goofy grin.

"What are you up to?" Draco asked him.

"Oh nothing, just being a gentleman." He shrugged, making his plate.

"A gentleman?" Blaise questioned, sitting beside him.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. But suddenly a second year Slytherin approached Lovegood with a large bouquet of flowers.

Everyone watched on as the kid struggling the hold the bundle. Draco watched as Luna's smile grew, making her look tenfolds prettier- he wiped that thought from his mind. It was a gross thought.

She even struggled to hold the bundle. He noticed Neville's growing annoyance, didn't he like Hannah Abbott? Make up your mind, Longbottom.

"Is this your doing?" Blaise asked Theo.

"Guilty as charged." He smirked proudly.

"Why Loony Luna?" Draco asked. "What if she turns you mad?"

"A cute girl is a cute girl." He shrugged.

"She's poor." Draco added.

"But a pure-blood." He countered.

"Blood traitor." Draco corrected.

"Pure-blood."

Luna skipped over to the Slytherin table. She gave Theo a pleased smile. "Thank you Theo, these are absolutely beautiful." She said in her dreamy tone.

"Beautiful flowers, for a beautiful girl." He shrugged.

She noticeably blushed and fled to her friends to show off the bouquet. Draco's eyes followed her, her skirt went up a little when she skipped away. He couldn't see anything, but he could imagine.

He shook the thought as it half formed. He didn't like her, but he was still a horny teenage boy. No matter how old he felt.

"What's your end game?" Blaise asked his friend.

"To have some fun." He shrugged.

Draco snorted at that, he guessed it would be fun to mess around before being arranged into a marriage.

Dinner ended and he watched as Daphne exited the great hall. He waited a few moments until he made up an excuse.

When he stood at the door, he smoothed out his hair and opened the door. The abandoned castle had a few candles lit, most likely Daphne's doing.

He slowly approached her, she sat on top of an old teacher's desk. He could hear his footsteps against the stone. Her brown eyes lit up as he approached.

"I don't want a relationship." Draco stated flatly. "Just a body."

She gave him a smile. "I know."

He quickly pressed his lips to hers hungrily. He let his hands roam her body. She started unbuttoning his shirt. He seized up. Shit, he forgot about his mark.

It was dim in the room, he hoped it would be dim enough for her not to see.

She seemed too busy to notice. He was relieved to see her eyes mostly closed. He got blinded by lust and did things he never did to Pansy, making Daphne moan, she tried to suppress it into the croak of his neck.

He needed this. He just needed a body to distract him. He enjoyed every moment of it. He put all his emotions into it. Making it memorable for her.

She had only been with Theo, but now he's into a blood traitor, making him dirty and gross to touch. But Draco was clean and he was good with his mouth and hands. He knew what he was doing, which made her curious, where did he learn all this? Certainly not from Pansy.

When they finished, they cleaned themselves up and put their clothes back on. Draco tried to fix his hair, she messed it up, running her fingers through it and gripping it tightly.

She helped fix his hair. She had a happy grin on her face. "We should do this again sometime." She suggested.

"Most definitely." Draco agreed.

She looked at his lips and he knew what she was thinking, he pressed his lips to hers, she let his tongue into her mouth. They almost went for another round, but he quickly pulled away. He had responsibilities.

"Goodnight, Daphne." He said as he turned to the door.

"Goodnight, Draco." She replied, trying to think clearly.

He walked down to the dungeons to his common room, he had a faint grin on his lips.

When he walked through the doors, Pansy looked at his suspiciously. "Why are you in a good mood? And where have you been?"

"I went for a walk and none of your business." He teased as he sat beside her.

Daphne walked in and Pansy went to interrogate her. "Someone locked me in the loo. I had to find the right charm to open it." She lied.

"Who would do that to you?" Pansy questioned.

"Gryffindors." Daphne grumbled. She glanced at Draco before going up to her dormitory.

Crabbe and Goyle came into the room. "Draco!" Crabbe greeted. "Professor Mcgonagall is looking for you. She wants you in her office, now."

Draco grumbled, but got up and left the common room. He really didn't want to go and see that old hag, but he had no say in the matter.

When he arrived, Professor Mcgonagall, gave him a faint grin. "Come sit, Mr Malfoy." She ordered. He did so, trying not to roll his eyes. "You've done quite poor in my class and it's a shame. You are very clever, Mr Malfoy."

"Is that it?" He asked.

"No, you be tutored." He went to protest but she held her hand up. "You will be tutored, or I'll take a hundred points from Slytherin and give you the detentions you would be attending instead."

His jaw tightened, she knew he wouldn't say no with that punishment. Everyone in his house would hate him and he didn't want detention, it was a waste of time.

"Who's my tutor?" He questioned through his gritted teeth.

"Sorry I'm late! Theo Nott wanted my help with his homework." He heard a dreamy voice say.

No, no. His eyes grew wide with horror.

"No! No! Not Loony!" He protested.

"Ten points from Slytherin for that insult, you watch your tongue Mr Malfoy. Miss Lovegood is phenomenal at transfigurations. She would make an excellent teacher. You may have your differences, but you must grow up." Professor Mcgonagall barked. Luna walked up to the two, sensing the tension. "At least twice a week you and Miss Lovegood will meet. My classroom is open to you after dinner."

Draco internally groaned and looked over at the dim girl who was still smiling.

Just great.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco dreaded going to his tutoring session. Luna was an idiot, what would he learn from that moron? Probably just fake creatures her crazy father made up.

Theo sat across from his friend. "Hey, I heard you're being tutored by my girl."

"Shush!" Draco hissed.

"Just keep your hands off my prize."

"Why would you ever want to be with her? Besides won't she know what you are when you undress?"

"Not when it's dark." Theo stated. "And to answer your question, it makes you upset." He smirked.

"I am not upset, just disgusted." Draco replied, cringing at the thought of her.

"And I love it. But also she's like the only girl I'm not closely related to. Well her and the Greengrass family."

Draco couldn't deny that logic, but he would rather sleep with Daphne than Luna.

Luna sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Hello." She said to her friends as she sat down.

"Is it true you're tutoring Malfoy?" Harry asked her.

Ginny perked up, not knowing that information. "Of course not. She would never."

"Actually I am." Luna spoke up.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"You were busy, and besides, I didn't think it was a big deal." She shrugged.

It was a big deal to her best friend. But also because she was going through a rough patch with Dean. She really just wanted to talk to her bestfriend about it.

"If he tries anything, let us know." Ron said to Luna.

Lavender sat beside them, which led to Hermione excusing herself.

"I don't think he will. He's been very blue." She stated. "I feel sorry for him."

"Don't feel sorry for that git." Ron snapped.

"Won-Won. She's a big girl, she can handle Malfoy." Lavender spoke up.

"Luna, can you see if you can get information out of him?" Harry asked her.

"What? Why?" Luna questioned.

"I think he's up to something." Harry said glancing at his rival.

"I think he's just sad. He must be rather lost without his father. I would be." She sighed.

"Oh, Luna. Would you like to go with me to Slughorn's Christmas party. It's formal and in his office."

She beamed brightly. Ginny couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy. "Yes! I'd love that very much."

"Okay then." Harry grinned back.

Luna watched as Draco got up and glanced her way. "I have to go tutor." She left without uttering another word.

"What has gotten into her?" Ginny asked Dean. "It's like she's becoming a Slytherin. First Nott's obnoxious flirting and now this, tutoring Malfoy and not even telling me."

"Well, maybe she generally wasn't thinking that you'd care." Dean shrugged. "I just mean, she probably didn't think it was a big deal." He corrected when he saw her getting upset.

"Next thing we know, she'll be apart of Pansy's gang." She scoffed.

"You're still her best friend, talk to her." He pecked the side of her head. She gave him a brief smile.

Luna caught up to Draco's side. She looked around the castle with a smile on her face.

"I thought we could work-" He cut her off.

"Move at least 3 feet behind me. I don't want anyone thinking we're friends. Also do not talk." He growled.

She internally sighed and stood still until they were a few feet apart. She should have known he would snap at her for the littlest things. It was because she was Harry's friend. He was always jealous of him. He had the fame Draco thought he deserved.

They made it to the classroom. She shut the door behind her. "I was thinking we can work on conjuring spells." She smiled. "I like them a lot."

"Whatever, I just want this to be over with." He snapped.

"Draco-"

"No, don't call me that, we are not friends. You will call me Malfoy." He growled at her.

He normally knocked her books out of her hands, not snap so darkly. But she could see his pain that others couldn't see. He looked so sickly and he looked like he needed the longest hug.

"Okay." She replied flatly, not showing any emotion which bothered him. No fear showed from her face. Why isn't she showing fear, everyone feared him.

She went to a bookshelf and pick a big book and plopped it on a desk beside Draco. She opened to the page she wanted and then pointed happily.

He went over and read it, conjuring up birds. It was complicated and hard, but she must of seen his potential to come out of the gate with this spell for him to try.

"It takes concentration and I notice in class that, that's the hardest thing for you." She stated. It wasn't an insult, it was an observation.

No matter how cruel he is, she would never retaliate. That was new. "Okay, Loony." He watched her face, no emotion showed, that insult wouldn't work on her.

She thought ahead of him and took a step back. She knew he would pull out the _"don't touch me, __blood traitor__"_ or "_don't breathe the same air as me, __I__ don't want to go mad." _

She really was smarter than she looked. He closer his eyed and tried to picture a bird, he tried to get it right. But instead he got a blob of a creature.

Luna got rid of it. She went to grab another book. She flipped the pages to a simple looking bird photograph. "Study the image, every detail, study every feather, everything." She took another step back.

Draco started to feel offended, like she was acting like she was going to catch something from being near him. He didn't say anything, not wanting her too close anyways. But he couldn't ignore the scent of Lavender when she walked by him. The smell made him suddenly weak and queasy.

"Dra-Malfoy." She spoke up. "Focus on the image."

He shook his thoughts away and studied the image as she ordered. He then closed his eyes and focused on picturing the image in his head.

After several tries, he gets a sweet little bird. Luna smiled big and went out to touch it. "Beautiful." She breathed.

Draco watched her as she lightly touched the beautiful creation. He wished he could look at something like that. But he felt nothing but numbness.

"Are you done?" Draco snapped, getting rid of it.

She just smiled at him as if he wasn't mean. "You're a skilled wizard, Malfoy. I knew you could do it. Well done." She praised.

"Are you patronizing me, Loony?" He hissed.

"No." She giggled as if he wasn't angry at her. "I am praising you. Positive reinforcement, you know."

"Whatever." He muttered. "Are we done now?"

"No, that took you a dozen tries, see if you can get it now." She got up in a desk and swayed her legs.

He huffed and managed to muster up another bird, one wing was slightly bigger than the other, but it was something.

"Quite beautiful, isn't it?" He heard Luna say behind him.

"No." He lied. She knew he wasn't telling the truth, but knew he was easily angered. "You do it if you're so clever."

She got down and walked over to him. Almost without a moment's notice, she conjured up beautiful lilac colored butterflies. Draco was amazed, it took her three seconds to create them. What the hell?

"They are alright." He shrugged.

"They are beautiful." She corrected. Her big silver eyes looked at him and he realized why Theo liked her. He could swim in her icy eyes. He thought his eyes were gray, but looking into hers, it was mediocre at best.

"Alright, Loony."

She smiled proudly of her work. "Let's see if you can do that?"


	7. Chapter 7

Luna walked down the hallway beside Harry. She wrapped her arm around his.

"Thanks for going with me, Luna." Harry said happily.

"Thank you for inviting me. It's like being with a friend." She replied dreamily.

"We are friends, Luna."

"That's nice." Luna grinned happily. Harry noticed she lit up at that. Her dress was very eccentric, but like everything she wore, it just suited her somehow. No one else could wear half of the things she does. She looked around the hall. "It's quite beautiful. I've never been to this part of the castle, at least awake anyways. I sleep walk, you see. That's why I wear shoes to bed."

Harry listened to her words. He couldn't help but enjoy her company. She was very charming.

When they arrived, she talked about conspiracy theories that drove Hermione nuts, but intrigued Harry and Slughorn.

She then approached Ginny and Dean. She gave them a polite smile. "You look beautiful, Ginny." She said kindly.

"Thank you, so do you." Ginny grinned. "How was tutoring Malfoy?" She asked curiously.

"Fine." She shrugged. "He doesn't like me calling him Draco and he had snapped at me a few times. But it was expected."

"What? I'll kill him." Ginny growled.

"It's okay. His words don't bother me. He can't be nice to me anyways, he can't let his walls down for anyone who isn't his small group of friends." Luna explained softly. "I just feel sorry for him."

"Don't, he's a git." Dean injected.

"Hi, Dean. You look lovely." Luna smiled.

"Hi, Luna." He replied.

"Has Nott bothered you?" Ginny asked.

"No. He doesn't bother me. I like the attention." She shrugged.

Dean chuckled at that response. Ginny's eyes grew wide. "You can't like his attention."

"Why not?"

"Because he's friends with Malfoy. He's just using you." Ginny spat.

"I don't see why I can't enjoy the attention. You get attention from Dean." Luna stated, growing surprisingly upset, but she didn't show it.

"That's different-"

"Ginny." Dean sensed the hostility.

She scoffed and walked away, pulling Dean along. Why is she so upset with Luna? Why couldn't she get male attention? Does Ginny like being the alluring one? Doesn't she have enough guys after her? Luna sighed, that wasn't fair. She can't help being beautiful, she might just feel jealous, she wants her friend all to herself.

"Found this one roaming the halls!" Mr Finch shouted, pulling Draco into the party. "Says he was invited!"

"I lied! Okay? Are you happy?" Draco growled.

"I'll deal with him." Professor Snape said, approaching them.

"Yes, Professor." Draco growled. His words dripped with disrespect.

The two left and Slughorn tried to revive the party. Luna spot Blaise and Pansy laughing, possibly at their friend's berating.

"Got a problem, Loony?" Pansy growled.

Blaise put a hand on her shoulder. "Pansy, be nice. Hello, Lovegood."

He was a very attractive Slytherin and very vain. Luna didn't like that aspect of him.

"Hello, Blaise. Having a good time?" She asked him kindly.

"Yes I am. Draco made my night better." He smirked.

"Be nice." Pansy slapped his arm.

"I'll leave you, have a good night." She walked away to find Ginny. She wanted to talk things out.

Ginny was in the corner, her and Dean didn't seem so happy. She only rolled her eyes when Luna approached.

"Ginny, I don't think it's fair for you to be mad at me for liking attention."

She sighed. "It's not that, Luna." She growled. "I'm upset because you have barely talked to me this semester. You seem... distant and I'd like to talk to my bestfriend. Especially before our whole world goes to shit."

Luna nodded her head. "We can hangout on the train home if you like. I could always visit you over Christmas break."

"I'd like that." Ginny grinned weakly. "I'm sorry I was mad at you. It's my fault too."

"It's okay. I think I'm going to go soon. I'm quite tired." Luna sighed.

She hugged her friend goodbye. Harry walked her back to her common room door.

She said goodnight and head inside. She went to bed with a genuine smile on her face.

Soon after the party, she packed her things up to go home for the holidays. She was excited to see her daddy. Draco and her decided to meet the Tuesday they're back.

He made sure no one knew that she was tutoring him, but Nott knew and he had to threaten him into submission.

Luna used magic to have her bag following after her. Theo joined her side while Ginny and Dean stood by her other side.

Ginny scoffed. "Meet us on the train, Luna." She then dragged Dean off.

Luna gave Nott a polite smile. "Hello, Theo. Looking forward to Christmas?"

"I guess, father will have a mountain of presents waiting for me." He grinned.

"That's nice. Daddy and I normally have simple Christmases, but all we need is each other." She grinned. "Is Malfoy going home? I haven't seen him."

"Draco is staying behind, I'm sure his mother will have gifts sent to him." Theo shrugged. "Spoiled git."

Luna could only think about him telling her about all the gifts he'd receive. But let it go.

"Goodbye, Theo." She went to get on the train, but Theo grabbed her hand.

"Wait, I wanted to wish you a happy Christmas." He hesitated but kissed her cheek.

Her cheeks burned red and she smiled up at him. "Have a good Christmas." She went on the train and found Ginny and Dean making out. She threw the doors open, making them pull away from each other.

She plopped down and buried her face in her hands.

"Are you okay?" Ginny got up and sat beside her, pulling her into a hug.

Luna looked up with a huge grin. "I'm on clouds!"

"What happened?" Dean chuckled.

"I was kissed on the cheek." She squealed.

"By who?" Ginny asked. Luna looked down. She no longer felt giddy, she felt ashamed. "Nott..." She breathed.

"Luna, you could have any guy. You could date Seamus." He suggested while his Irish friend came in.

"What?" Seamus's eyes grew wide.

"No offense, but I am not interested." Luna said.

"None taken." Seamus sighed as he sat beside his best friend.

"I think Nott is cute, though he can be very mean, I think everyone has potential to being good." She said.

"Nott's dad is a death eater." Ginny stated.

"We aren't our parents." Luna said sternly.

"Let's talk about something else." Dean suggested.

Luna nodded her head. They talked about positive things that happened that year. Though, Luna's gaze floated to the window, watching the mountains in the distance. She got lost in the beautiful of the scenery.

When they arrived, Luna happily went home with her father. They had tea and a simple dinner.

"How was your year, Pumpkin?" Her father asked her.

"Well. I am the commentator and I have to tutor Draco Malfoy. But I don't mind." She replied, leaving out Theo Nott.

"Be careful, his family is filled with death eaters, I don't want you hurt." He held his daughters hand.

"I am, Daddy. He's really sad, I can see the pain in his eyes. I feel sorry for him. I couldn't imagine losing you."

"You never will, Pumpkin." Her father reassured her.

She gave him a small grin. Oh how much she loved her dad. He was her whole world. She hoped nothing happened to them, maybe befriending Theo would be best, it would keep her safe... or get him and her killed. But she would die if her father would survive, that's what you do for the people you love.


	8. Chapter 8

Luna barely listened to a thing Ginny said on the way back to school. She just stared outside her window. The scenery always took her breath away.

"Luna, are you listening?" Ginny asked her friend.

"Uh huh." She muttered.

"Is everything alright?"

"Uh huh."

Ginny stared at Dean, who shrugged. "Luna... What's wrong?"

Luna looked back at her best friend. "Things are getting darker, isn't it."

She frowned at her friend. "Yes." Ginny replied. "Things are getting very dark."

"Things are changing. I can feel it." Luna replied calmly.

"But don't think about that. Think about quidditch or... classes. Have a distraction."

"I don't think we should turn a blind eye to it, Ginny." Luna tells her. "It didn't do me good ignoring my mother's death. Ignoring the truth, doesn't solve it."

Ginny didn't know how to comfort her friend. "Things will get better. Our story won't end terribly. The middle is just terrible."

"I hope you're right." Luna sighed.

When they arrive back to school, everyone talked about their presents they received. Luna just felt... tired.

Draco knew that feeling too well. It had continued his work on the vanishing cabinet and he was getting closer to making it successful. But he was not happy, Katie Bell was still in the hospital and even if he felt guilty, he hoped she didn't wake up. What if she told everyone it was him. He couldn't survive that. He couldn't bear it.

He used Daphne as a distraction after supper. He had passionate sex with her that sent her limping. Draco felt like he got his feelings out, that he could think a little clearly. Katie Bell wouldn't know it was him, he came from behind.

He just hoped the poisoned mead would work. He made the poison himself. He knew it was very deadly. Dumbledore wouldn't survive it.

"Draco, how did you get so good?" Daphne asked, pulling her stockings up.

He straightened his tie. "Experience." He smirked.

"Pansy didn't teach you _that_."

"Who said it was Pansy?" He questioned. He gave her a cheeky grin before leaving the room.

He noticed down the hall, Theo talking to Luna Lovegood. She was grinning ear to ear. Theo seemed... different. He looked like he generally liked her. Luna wasn't even flirting, but he clearly was falling for the strange girl.

Daphne bumped into him. "Look at Theo."

She snorted. "His father won't be happy to see him conversing with a poor blood traitor."

"Let him have some fun until the year is up." Draco ordered. "His father doesn't have to know of his... guilty pleasures."

"Yes, Mr Malfoy." She teased before walking away.

Draco approached the pair. Luna gave him a polite grin, he hated it. "You just love blood traitors." Draco taunted. "What's next, you'll shag Hermione Granger?"

"I don't think this concerns you, Malfoy." Theo replied.

"But I think we know who this does comcern."

Theo grew angry. "Don't spoil my fun because you're frustrated. Telling on me won't make you golden."

Draco could read between the lines. But he forced a smug grin. "I wanted to tell you, your secret is safe with me, of course, it will cost you." He started to turn away.

"Excuse us." Theo quickly ran after Draco. "What do you want?"

"All in time, Nott." Draco spat back coolly.

The next night, Luna met Draco in the classroom. He watched her flick through the book, trying to find something for him to try out. But she was bent over the desk and his teenage brain took over again, but he shook the impure thoughts away. He cleared his throat and she looked back at him and gave him a smile, it was almost as if she missed him, but it was just her typical smile, she gave it to everyone.

She sat up and moved out of the way. He walked over to see her wanting him to conjure up birds again. He groaned. "Practice makes perfect. It's also on the next exam. I want you to do well."

"Because it reflects on you." He countered.

"No, because I want you to do well, Dra- Malfoy."

He huffed and went to practice. Luna was quiet and let him concentrate. But it was hard when she smelled of lavender. But he knew he didn't like her, but man she smelt good.

There were footsteps behind them, Luna grabbed Draco's hand. He wanted to growl at her, but her face looked petrified.

"Don't turn around." She ordered.

"Draco." A cold voice said behind him. He felt his legs go weak. No. No. It was _him_. It was the devil himself. "Look at me."

"Don't." Luna ordered. "Don't, Draco."

He was so scared, he couldn't breathe. Why was he here? Was he going to be killed. He turned around and faced Voldemort.

He his breath was so shaky. "Dark Lord."

"He's not real, Draco!" She exclaimed in a manner he never heard exit her mouth.

"You failed me, you failed your family, you are a disappointment, just like your father." Voldemort lifted his wand. "Avada-"

"Ridikulus!" Luna shouted, standing before Draco.

Draco fell to the ground with tears escaping his eyes. He looks up to see the Boggart put on a dress and a wig with heavy makeup. It was ridiculous.

It flew away, leaving the two alone. Luna faced him, great now she knows he's weak. She got on one knee and faced the scared boy. He was still shaking.

He grabbed her wrists aggressively pulling her close. "If you tell anyone what you saw, I'll kill you."

Her eyes softened at him, he was confused, and let go. She sat beside him. She gave him a soft smile. "My biggest fear is my father dying. I think it's because I'll be alone, or that I just love him. I'm sorry about your dad. No matter what, that's your father, and he loves you."

He wanted to snarl at her, but she was crazy, so no one would believe that he was kind, but he couldn't risk it.

"You don't know anything about my family. Keep my father's name out of your mouth." He snapped.

"I know you're trying to be tough. You are trying to scare me. But you don't."

"I should." He muttered, thinking about the mark on his arm.

"I know you dislike me, but I do not dislike you." She replied.

"I loathe you, freak." He got up and stormed out of the room, trying to remain composed, but he felt like vomiting.

He kept thinking about her and Voldemort. He wanted to scream. He needed a drink, he needed something.

The next day, he assumed Luna would tell everyone, but nothing changed. Nothing happened at all. She didn't tell.

She looked like nothing even happened. If she is Harry Potter's friend, shouldn't she tell him? Shouldn't she talk about him behind his back? Potter should be laughing at him, but Harry was busy staring at Ginny Weasley while she talked to Neville.

Luna didn't look at Draco at all, she was busy working on schoolwork. He wished he could focus on work. But he couldn't. His mind swam with so many thoughts it made him sick.

While Luna walked to one of her classes, he pulls her into an empty classroom.

"Expelliarmus!" She shouted, catching Draco's wand. She smiled when she noticed him. "Oh hello." She handed him his wand. "Sorry about that."

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell Potter?" He growled at her.

"Why would I?"

He scoffed. "You're best friends with the Chosen One." He spat.

"It is none of his business. What happened wasn't your fault. You can't control what you fear. But we can become stronger than our fears." Luna put a hand on his shoulder, he instinctively shook it off. She acts like nothing happened. "I told you, I don't dislike you, Draco."

He swallowed hard. "This Thursday, and don't call me Draco or I'll break your fingers." He left the room, slamming the door after him. His heart was racing at a crazy speed. He wasn't used to this feeling. It was odd.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco quickly got dressed, he missed dinner to have sex with Daphne. "Where do you need to be?"

"Detention." He lied as he quickly buttoned his shirt.

He didn't care for his messy hair or untidy tie. He rushed into the classroom where Luna was humming to herself.

She turned around when she saw him entering. "Oh hello." She said softly. "We can practice a vanishing charm of you like." She beamed.

"Okay." He replied, fixing his tie.

"What happened?" She asked, scanning his appearance.

"Er... none of your business."

"Okay." She shrugged. She turned back to the book.

She barely talked and that was odd. Even her praising was shortened to three words.

"You did well." She beamed when he finally managed to make an apple core disappear.

"What's the matter with you, Loony?" He finally asked.

"Nothing." She shrugged.

He continued to practice. He felt her eyes on him. She started growing disinterested and went to look out the window instead.

"Aren't you supposed to tutor me?" Draco called after her.

She ignored him. He scoffed at her. What a freak.

Luna watched the stars sparkling in the sky like diamonds. "When can you see Draco?"

"What?" He questioned.

She looked back at him. "Draco, the constellation."

He went over to the window. He couldn't find it. He quickly went over to a different window and smiled. He used the tip of his wand to illuminate a line, connecting the stars.

"It's north of the little dipper and east of Hercules. That's how I remember." Draco replied.

She came over to his window. He grabbed her shoulders, changing her position. She looked at the dots connected with a rectangle head and long body. She gave him a grin.

"I always liked the big dipper because it was easy to find." She giggled. "I don't know stars, but they are quite beautiful."

He wasn't even looking at the stars. "Yeah..." he quickly turned his head to the sky, trying to see it the way she did. She always thought things were beautiful. Was everything beautiful to her?

"Why don't you hate me?" He finally asked her.

"Because nobody is born evil." She said softly.

Draco disagreed, Voldemort was born evil and Draco thought he was too. He wasn't sure how he slept at night. How could anyone sleep at night with the things he had done?

Even if he disliked Luna, it was nice, just staring at the stars in silence. It was nice, breathing in her scent.

He was able to sleep with just the thought of Luna floating around his brain, she was always so serene.

He wanted to feel serene.

_He wasn't sure, but somehow he was in his _ _bedroom_ _. He was in his bedroom, but _ _not_ _ alone. _

_He felt arms wrap and him and he smiled to himself. It was like he was _ _watching_ _ a movie, his thoughts were independent from what his dream self felt and thought. _

_The being __showed_ _herself__. It was Loony Luna. What the fuck was she doing in his bedroom? He watched himself wrap his __arms__ around her. _

_He watched himself kiss her passionate. He smiled in the kiss and he slid his tongue in her mouth. She started tugging at his nice clothes. They were custom. Why would he let her do that? He _ _never_ _ let Pansy ruin his clothes. _

_He took her dress off, he started kissing her neck. Wasn't he afraid of the Dark Lord? He could _ _come_ _ in and see him intertwined with a blood traitor! _

_"I want you." Luna told him in a voice, he didn't think she could muster. It was a voice filled with lust, he wasn't sure if she would ever have that tone. _

_"I love you." Draco _ _mumbled_ _ into her neck. _

_She _ _smiled_ _. "I love you too." _

_Draco did things to Luna, he did to Daphne. He found his mouth _ _below_ _ her, she gripped his hair until her legs quivered. _

_He moved her to the bed, climbing on top of her. Draco watched himself, he looked _ _happy_ _. He looked different. He wasn't sure if he acted this way towards Pansy. _

_Luna looked beautiful when she _ _had_ _ a genuine smile on her face, and what _ _made_ _ it _ _better_ _ was that he produced it. He was making her make sounds she had _ _never_ _ made before. He was corrupting her. Or maybe she was corrupting him. _

_"Draco, these thoughts are not pure." He heard a voice say. "You know better." _

_Luna arched her __back_ _and__ the door opened, Luna and Draco faded into __nothing__. The Dark Lord stood in the __doorway__, and he didn't look __happy__. _

_"Avada-"_

Draco jerked awake. He was soaking wet with sweat. It was still dark. It didn't have to look but he knew what happened. He quickly used magic to make it disappear. Luna was an excellent teacher.

Oh no. Luna. He had a sex dream about Luna! What is wrong with him? So much. Maybe he's just a horny teenager, it doesn't mean anything.

It meant nothing.

He sat at breakfast, feeling sick. He tried to eat, but he had to leave the Great Hall when Luna entered. All he could think about was her moaning.

He just needed a walk to clear his head. But the thoughts stayed. They were crazy, they were dumb, but they were still there.

If anyone finds out he's messing around with Daphne, it's fine, but if he was with Luna, he could get her killed. Voldemort would see her as disposable.

She is the enemy. Draco, wake up! She is the enemy!

He sat behind her in class. He stared at the back of her head. Theo noticed and bumped into him.

"You good?" He mouthed.

Draco nodded his head. He tried to pay attention but it was hard. Like... really hard.

Luna doodled on her parchment. Dean leaned over and added to her doodles, she giggles as they continue. Ron and Harry watched their exchange, almost as closely as Draco.

"That git." Ron muttered.

Harry knew Dean wasn't interested in Luna and Luna wasn't interested in him, but it still made him angry.

"Hey, Half-breed, don't flirt with my girl." Theo growled.

"Theo." Luna said in a soft voice. "That's not very nice. He's my friend."

"A friend who better keep his hands to himself." Theo growled.

"She doesn't belong to you, Nott."

"Mr Thomas and Mr Nott, that is enough!" Professor Mcgonagall hissed.

Draco watched Nott's jaw clench. He was very possessive over Luna. And they weren't even together.

"You know it won't last." He whispered.

"He'll want pure-bloods when we win, Luna is one. I reckon he'll let me get the pick of the litter once they are no longer a threat." Theo replied darkly.

Draco didn't think about that. He wasn't sure he wanted him to win, that meant his house only being full for longer. He wanted his home to himself. He wanted Luna safe. Wait, why would he care if she's safe? Screw her. Just date Daphne.

"If you keep staring at her, I'll tear you apart too." Theo growled.

Draco forced his eyes down. What was happening to him?


	10. Chapter 10

Luna went to see Professor Mcgonagall. She gave her a big smile.

"Hello, Miss Lovegood. How can I help you? Is Mr Malfoy causing you trouble?" She asked the young girl.

"No, Professor, I was thinking, Draco doesn't need a tutor anymore. He's doing quite well, don't you think?" Luna said.

"Yes, he has improved tremendously thanks to you. I'll let him know that tutoring is no longer necessary. I'm sure he'll be happy to know."

Luna nodded her head. "Have a good day, Professor." She skipped out of the office.

Daphne sat beside Pansy on a bench. They watched as Luna walked passed them.

"What does Theo see in her?" Daphne questioned bitterly.

"A virgin." Pansy stated plainly.

Draco was eventually called to Professor Mcgonagall's office. He walked in. She looked up from her glasses.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Lovegood came to see me." His mind swam with what she could have told that old hag. "She thinks you no longer needed tutoring. She thinks you're able to keep up on the work on your own."

"What!" Draco was surprised, along with Mcgonagall with this outburst. He cleared throat. "I-I just think I still need her assistance."

She looked at him suspiciously. "Is there a particular reason you would like her to continue her tutoring with you?"

"I am not as strong in this subject as she is. I've only done well because of her."

He didn't know why, but he needed her to continue the tutoring lesson, maybe it was his dream, of maybe he just found her comforting.

"I'm afraid, Lovegood doesn't see a need to tutor you. If you like her company so much, Mr Malfoy, spend your free period with her." She smirked with amusement. She watched as his face twisted.

"Gross!" He scoffed.

"You're excused."

He got up and stomped out the door. He went straight to the great hall, where she was, doing homework.

He rushed over to her. "Lovegood." He gritted his teeth. She looked up at him. "Follow me, _now_."

He turned around, he heard her shuffling. She then followed him, three feet away.

When they turned the corner, he stuffed them behind a pillar. "What the hell? You don't want to tutor me anymore?"

She noticed he was upset, but she couldn't understand why. She thought he'd be happy. "You don't need me. You never did. You're capable of doing the work, you just have to put in the effort."

"And if I don't?"

"I thought you'd be excited."

He staggered. How could he say anything other than the truth that he was also denying.

"Draco?" He heard his Godfather call.

He turned around to see Severus. Luna was uncovered, she had a faint smile on her lips.

"Professor." He growled back.

"What are you and Miss Lovegood up to?" Professor Snape asked, raising an eyebrow.

"None of your business." Draco replied bitterly.

"Draco," he heard Luna say softly. It actually calmed him, it physically calmed him. She was warning him, telling him to behave.

"Follow me, Mr Malfoy." Snape ordered. Draco reluctantly followed the professor to his depressing office.

Draco didn't move close to his godfather when the door closed. "What do you want now?"

"What would the Dark Lord think, seeing you conversing with one of Potter's friends?" Snape asked softly.

"Hopefully see that she is a Pure-blood. When he wins, he'll want all the Pure-bloods he can get. Making Loony available."

"We are at war. I think it's best if you focus on your task."

"I am!" He snapped. "I am working hard! I deserve a look at the menu."

"What will your family think of you falling for a crazy blood traitor?"

"I'm not falling." He sneered. "I'm looking."

"At a blood traitor."

Draco walked backwards towards the door. "A cute girl is a cute girl." He shrugged before exiting the room, slamming the door after him. He muttered to himself darkly.

Valentine's day came up and Luna feared what that entailed. It meant possibly Theo coming at her with lots of gifts. But she was relieved when she wasn't given anything. She sat beside Neville at lunch.

"Want to go out? I-I mean as friends." Neville asked her.

"Hogsmeade will be full. How bout you show me your favorite plants." Luna suggested.

His face lit up. "I'd love that!"

Draco sulked at at his table. He stabbed his meal. Daphne had made eyes at him for days. He didn't go to their spot in weeks. He was working on the cabinet, he was nearly finished. He also worked on not thinking of Luna, but not seeing her made it get worse.

He decided to intercept Theo's attempt at giving Luna gifts by threatening a second year and making them get rid of Theo's presents. Luna wouldn't be given fifty roses today. He made sure of that.

"Where is that kid?" Theo asked looking around. "I had flowers and chocolates for Luna."

Daphne was still staring at him. She longed for Draco, but Draco didn't long for her.

He watched Neville and Luna leave the hall together. His plan backfired. That stupid git is walking away with Luna!

"Where does he think he's doing?" Theo asked.

Daphne slid a piece of paper down at Draco. He caught it and read it, Theo was too focused on the doorway, like she would come back.

_Draco, _  
_Me, you, tonight_

It was an order. He glanced at her, showing recognition, it was time he moved on from his ridiculous crush.

Luna and Neville caught up, they were talking and laughing. She enjoyed spending time with her bestfriend.

"Malfoy has been staring at you for weeks." Neville stated.

"I know." She shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because he likes me." She shrugged.

His eyed grew wide. "What?"

"He has a crush on me. I know it, I see his mannerisms. He gets mad when Theo is around me, he was angry that I no longer am tutoring him and he stopped calling me Loony and I witnessed him berating Crabbe for calling me Loony. It never bothered me, but it bothered him." She explained.

"D-do you like him?"

She thought for a moment. "I think everyone is capable of change, but he is still far from a good man."

"That didn't answer the question."

"Because I can't." She looked at her toes. "Are you angry?"

"No. I could never be mad at you. Just questioning you."

She giggled. "Have you asked Hannah out?"

"Merlin, no!" He screeched. "I never will."

"I think you should." She replied.

She believed Hannah would say yes to a date with Neville. He is a brave boy, braver than he's given credit for.

Draco met up with Daphne, she was wearing green lingerie. His jaw tightened.

"I thought we agreed that you were just a body." Draco said approaching her.

"I'm a hot body." She shrugged.

"This is the last night, Daphne."

"Then let's make it memorable."

Draco eagerly took his clothes off, he ran his hands over her body, but it... it wasn't the same. She started to undo his belt, but he just stared at her. He kissed her neck, he tried to get into it, but wasn't the same.

She wasn't what he wanted and he hated himself. He should be able to be horny enough to have sex with someone he doesn't love, but his prick wanted one person and it was torturing him.

He would have to give in, he started thinking of Luna, he kissed her the way his did with Luna. He copied his movements from that dream. He was able to pretend it was Luna underneath him. He was obsessed with that Loony girl. Did she slip him a love potion? No, she wouldn't do that. Then why was he wanting her?

When the night was over, Draco put his clothes back on, trying to shake guilt from himself.

What he did was fun, it was fun. He forced himself to call it fun. Daphne was beaming, but Draco wasn't.

He forced a grin. She put on her uniform and he walked out first. He was relieved to see no one in sight.

He fixed his hair and ran to his dormitory.

Luna had been in bed for hours. She was fast asleep in her pink pajamas. She felt something touch her, shaking her.

She woke up to nothing. No one was shaking her. It must have been some ghost.

Draco laid down in his bed, he felt numb, so numb. Normally he feels great. But he doesn't.

"Enjoy Daphne?" He heard Theo ask.

"Yes." He replied plainly.

Her skin was wrong, her hair texture was wrong. Her dirty words were wrong. Her hands were wrong. She wasn't what he wanted anymore. At least she was happy.


	11. Chapter 11

Luna woke up to bad news. Ron was poisoned last night and Harry saved him, he was seconds from death.

She assumed Pooka gave Ron good luck, how fortunate. She picked wild flowers and went to visit him. Hermione was beside him instead of Lavender.

"Where is Lavender?" Luna asked her.

"They broke up." She replied. "You should go see Ginny, she wants to see you."

She nodded her head and put the flowers on his side table before skipping out.

Luna went to the great hall first and found Ginny alone. She looked towards her friend and got up. She rushed over to Luna and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I am sorry about, Ron." Luna managed to say.

"I broke up with Dean." She admitted.

Luna pulled back. "Why?"

"I wasn't happy with him. We kept fighting. I feel... great. I might like Harry again though." She blurted out.

"I might like Draco." Luna admitted.

"What!" Ginny gasped. She pulled her friend to the side.

Luna knew he was cruel and he sucked, but Draco managed to show her glimpse of himself. She knows he isn't what everyone says he is. He's different. He's not his father's son.

"Luna, this is crazy."

"I know." She admitted with a grin. "But maybe things will be different when we win." She shrugged.

"No, he's not coming to Christmas parties." Ginny protested.

"What if he's nice?"

"No!"

They giggle. Luna pulled her bestfriend into a tight hug. She needed her Ginny back.

"I've missed you." Ginny muttered.

"I've missed you too."

Draco didn't seem to care to eat his meal. He was thinner now, he had to force himself to eat. The guilt was eating him alive, he shouldn't care about Weasley, but he did. He wanted to vomit, he felt so ashamed. What was he born into?

Daphne seemed withdrawn too, but for a different reason. She missed Draco, she liked the way he made her feel. It wasn't fair. She knew he was a death eater, but all she wanted was to feel him.

Luna spent more time with Ginny. They spent the night together, having a girls night. They stayed up and talked about... everything. They both needed to speak to each other. Ginny brought out a different side to Luna. A side no one really got to see. She was a laughing mess.

The next few days rolled around and Ron was out of the hospital wing. He thanked her for the flowers.

She ate breakfast beside her friends. They talked about how Ron broke up with Lavender in his sleep. She didn't seem to be taking it well. But Hermione seemed happy, she was with her friends again and no longer hogging Ginny.

Luna noticed Harry go over to Katie Bell, she came back from the hospital. She was finally able to function without care.

She went back to her plate. She ate some toast. Ginny joined her side and talked about potion homework. Luna was going to help her correct the work if there were mistakes.

Classes started and Draco and Harry weren't at Transfiguration. She sat with Neville instead of Dean now. He didn't seem keen on sitting with her. She understood why.

"Where is Harry and Draco?" Luna whispered.

"Rumor is it that Harry and Draco dueled and now Draco is in the hospital wing." Neville whispered back.

Luna felt sick to her stomach. What did Harry do? What did he do to him? For the first time, she couldn't pay attention. She was unable to answer questions, all she could think about was Draco.

During her free period, she went to see Draco. She made sure she wasn't followed. She peeked in to see him alone.

She walked in and went to his side. His eyes were close. She hesitantly sat down in a chair near him. She felt like she was invading. Like she shouldn't be there, but she didn't move.

She didn't touch him, she just stared at him. She noticed his eyes slowly opening. He flinched when he noticed someone was beside him.

"Luna?" He questioned. He went to sit up, but winced.

She propped him up on pillows, he was surprised to see her there out of anyone. She sat back down.

"I heard Harry and you dueled." She said softly.

He snorted. "Your best friend near killed me."

"I am sorry." She said sweetly. It melted him. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" He blurted out. He cleared his throat. "No."

"Can I call you Draco?" She smirked.

He grinned slyly at her. "Never stopped you before."

She looked at her hands in her lap. "I know we're enemies. But I still think there's good in you. But what do I know, I'm loony." She chuckled weakly, but he didn't.

"Why do you care?"

"Because no ones born evil." She shrugged. "Only misguided."

Very misguided, he thought. He took out his hand and inched it towards her. He wanted to so badly touch her.

He was so close when Theo and Daphne came in. Theo looked... jealous and so did Daphne.

"What are you doing here, freak." Daphne growled.

"Piss off, Greengrass." Theo scoffed. Luna stood up. Theo knew Draco liked her. He got close to her. "Ignore her." He intertwined their fingers. "I meant to give you a Valentine's gift, but it seems the second year couldn't bother to show up."

"It's alright. That's very sweet though. No one has ever given me a Valentine's gift before." Luna was uncomfortable, but she tried not to show it. She looked at Draco. "Get well, Dr-Malfoy. I hope you recover quickly."

She passed by Theo and Daphne. Draco watched her exit, then looked at Theo. "I want to kill you."

"Too bad the Dark Lord won't let you." Theo replied darkly.

"Why was Loony seeing you?" Daphne asked.

"Because he likes her." Theo spoke up.

"She's the enemy!" Daphne growled.

"A cute girl, is a cute girl." Draco retorted.

"She'll never let you touch her when she finds out what you are." Theo growled.

"She will never fuck you, best to go back to the only girls you can get." Draco growled back.

Theo wanted to spit venom, but instead left with Daphne trailing after.

He sighed at his solitude. Pansy stopped by a few times. She clearly still felt something for Draco, but it wasn't reciprocated. He felt guilty for that.

"I got you pansies." She said with a weak smile when she came in with a small bouquet. She sat it along with his mountain of gifts from his mother.

"Thank you." Draco said softly.

"How are you feeling?" She asked curiously.

"Just peachy." He muttered.

"I heard Potter's given a few weeks of detention." Pansy said tucking hair behind her ear nervously.

Draco knew her mannerisms better than her. He had known her his whole life. She was the girl his mother wanted him to marry.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Daphne-" He groaned. "What's wrong?" She looked puzzled.

"You're not going to be happy."

Her face went serious. "What?"

"I have been sleeping with Daphne." He muttered. She slapped his arm and he groaned. She apologized excessively. "It's okay, I deserved it."

"No, I'm sorry. Draco, why her? Do you like her?"

"I didn't want a relationship, but I was getting so frustrated, I needed a body to distract me and you were out of the question because I respect you. I'm sorry, we've spent most of the year having sex. But I cut it off. I don't like her anymore. So I imagine she's pissed off at me and ranted to you."

She nodded her head and tucked hair behind her ear again. "She is telling everyone you like Loony Luna."

His jaw tightened. "You know what to do."

She nodded her head. "Damage control. What do I say?"

"You tell everyone what you think is best." He replied vaguely.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something that will teach her a lesson." She left soon after.

Draco was reminded why he dated her, she was always on his side and she always made him feel better.

He loved her, but in a different way.


	12. Chapter 12

Luna went a picked flowers for Draco. She knew he would appreciate them. She hid them in her robes. She skipped down to the infirmary.

She managed to slip in. Draco was sitting up in bed and was reading, he was all alone and he looked... healthier.

He gave her a small smile. She reciprocated it. She sat on the edge of his bed. She pulled out the small bundle, they were kept together by a green ribbon.

He grabbed them and noticed the Lavender. "I love Lavenders." He admitted to her.

"Me too." She beamed. "I hoped you'd like them." She noticed a bundle of pansies, she tried not to care.

"I do." He replied softly. "Luna... I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything." He sighed. "How do you handle all the things I've said and others say?"

"It's rather simple." She straightened up. "I don't care."

He chuckled. "No, I suppose you don't. I think I like that about you."

"I like your name, and I like how you smell like mint and cologne. I also like it when you're kind." She ranted.

She felt her heart beating rapidly. And his was too. He felt really hot suddenly.

"I like how you're kind, even when you shouldn't be." He replied.

He hesitated to grab her hand. Luna made the first move and intertwined their fingers. She liked his hands, they were soft from his pampered lifestyle. Her hands were a little rough and he liked that about her, she was stronger than people gave her credit for. She was a lot more than people gave her credit for.

"Luna..." Draco was staring into her eyes. She hummed in response. "Can I kiss-" He couldn't get the words out before her lips were on his. He had no idea how forward she was.

Her lips were soft and he felt himself melt into her, he wanted it last longer, but she pulled away, making him want more.

They didn't know that Professor Snape was in the doorway and watched his godson kiss the eccentric girl. He felt for the boy, because after all, he was just a boy.

"Draco." Snape called. The two snapped their heads in his direction. Draco was quick to move away from her with his heart racing. "Miss Lovegood, give us time alone, please."

"Yes, sir." Luna grinned. "Get well, Draco." She got up and left.

Draco instinctively grabbed the flowers as if it was apart of her. Snape moved into the room, Draco's cheeks burned red.

"Don't you dare tell a soul." He growled at the adult.

"If you're going to be with Miss Lovegood. You should be more discreet." He watched Draco give him a confused look. "I want you to be happy Draco and safe. It's best _he _doesn't know about your affection for the girl."

He nodded his head. "He won't." Draco swallowed. "I think I really like her." He frowned.

"I suggest you think of an excuse to make up for the things you've done and will do." Snape said before leaving, making him feel worse.

Luna would never forgive him. He better enjoy her touch while he can, because it won't last.

Luna sat at the breakfast table with a goofy grin on her face. It was different than normal. Ginny noticed it.

She sat down and made her plate. Ginny looked at Neville who didn't notice the change.

"Luna, why are you so happy?" Ginny asked her.

She shrugged, not answering her friend. "Nargles."

They weren't stupid enough to believe that, but they didn't push her. They just pretended it made sense.

Pansy and Millicent have produced a wicked plan, taking a note out of Hermione's book. They jinxed Daphne with pimples writing out _Liar _on her face, no amount of makeup could make it fade.

She refused to come out of the dormitory, making Pansy and Millicent smirk at each other. That'd teach her.

"Everyone is saying Draco likes you." Harry told Luna.

She choked on her pumpkin juice. "Likes me?" She asked.

"You already knew that, remember?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yes. I-I-" She stuttered. "I need to go to class." She got up and ran out of the great hall.

"What was that about?" Harry asked Ginny.

She got up and followed Luna out, she knew what this meant. She caught up to Luna, and whipped her around.

"Luna!" She was about to ask what is going on but they are cut off by Daphne Greengrass coming towards Luna.

"You bitch!" She shouted, attracting eyes. "You did this!" Her face was covered in pimples calling her a liar. She was about to whip out a hex when Ginny got in front of Luna and hexed her back. She performs a full body binding charm.

She then goes to pick up Daphne's wand. "That's what you get, you wench!" Ginny growled.

Luna looked over the girl. "I didn't do this, I swear."

"Who did?" Ginny asked.

They heard giggling, they turn to see Pansy and Millicent whisper to each other. They did it to their own kind.

"She must have told people Draco liked me." Luna gasped.

"So? You already knew that."

She grabbed the ginger's hand and pulled her away from the hexed girl. No one seemed keen on helping her.

"Draco and I kissed."

Ginny's eyes grew wide. "Harry thinks he's a death eater."

"No, he isn't his father."

"He's manipulating you, Luna. You can't talk to him." She ordered.

"But I like him and he likes me."

"You can like Dean all I care, but you can't like Draco."

Luna wanted to tell her how much she thinks she likes him, but didn't say anything else to upset her. But she still beamed, she had her first kiss. It was magical. It was... lovely... beautiful.

Draco smiled to himself, he knew what he wanted Theo to do for him. He wanted Luna all to himself, he wanted to protect her firstly though.

Theo eventually came to see him. "Just the man I was looking for." Draco greeted with a grin.

"Blaise said you wanted to see me." He muttered.

"Yes, I know what you can do for me."

"What's that, Malfoy?"

"I want you to help me protect Luna. Make sure she isn't harmed when _he _takes over the school." Draco replied firmly.

"Fine, I can do that." Theo shrugged.

"Also, I kissed her." He watched his friend's face go red. "Her lips are soft by the way. Not a wet kisser like Daphne."

"You knew I like her!" Theo growled.

"And so did I. I was just more discreet." He shrugged.

He noticed Theo's pure anger, and he loved it.

After a long day of classes and dinner, Luna went to visit Draco and maybe get a kiss goodnight.

She had a fist full of lavenders. When she walked in Pansy was there laughing with him. She hesitated to enter. Did he like Pansy too?

She forced her legs forward, would she be treated poorly with her there. Pansy's smile deflated. But Draco still seemed pleased.

"Did you bring me something?" He smirked, seeing her hand behind her back.

She looked nervous and he found that cute. She took a step closer and gave him a handful of Lavenders. "I hope this is enough."

"Thank you, Luna." Draco replied. He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled over at him, she was almost blushing. "I mean it."

She definitely was melting under his touch. She looked down at her hands bashfully.

"I'll, uh, go." Pansy was disgusted with the sight of her friend infatuated with the blood traitor. She walked away leaving the two alone.

Luna cupped his cheek and pressed her lips to his. He quickened the kiss, leading the way, knowing she wasn't experienced. He loved his lips on hers. He didn't want to let go of her. His worries floated away, he no longer was afraid, he wasn't stressing out, he had Lovegood's lips on his.

Luna smiled as she kissed him. She was so giddy. She never felt this before. Was this what Ginny felt with Dean? Now she knew why they snogged all the time. It's lovely feeling wanted.

Luna finally pulled away. "I should go to bed before I get in trouble."

"Don't go." Draco breathed, he had never begged for someone to stay, they were begging at his feet instead.

"I don't want to. But what if I stay too late and I get caught. Or if Snape comes back?" She ranted.

"I just want to kiss you a little longer." Draco pressed his lips to Luna's once more.

Harry peeked into the infirmary, he felt guilty for what happened, but he also wanted to see if perhaps Luna was with him, he felt protective over his friend.

He looked in to hear Draco faintly. "I want to kiss you a little longer." He never heard Draco sound so... nice? Sweet?

Harry looked in to see Luna kissing Draco, they were full on snogging. He felt sick, why would she do this?

He heard her giggle. He rushed back to the Gryffindor common room, feeling like he's going to vomit. He noticed Ginny, her smile faded.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked him.

He shook his head and sat on the couch beside her. "I just saw Malfoy and Luna kissing."

"What?" Hermione gasped.

Now everyone looked at Harry. He felt his face go heated.

"Malfoy is snogging Luna!" Neville hissed. "Why would she do that to us? He is so mean!"

"Luna has totally lost it." Ron sighed.

"She knew he liked her, he has grown... to fancy Luna. They like each other... she thinks he's good deep inside." Ginny explained weakly.

"I'm going to be sick." Hermione breathed.

"No, I'm going to be sick! I saw his tongue in her mouth."

They all gagged. "Ginny, stop her!" Ron ordered.

"What can I do? I tried to tell her to stay away!" Ginny screeched.

"Try harder."

The night was not a good one for Luna's friends, but Draco and Luna went to bed with smiles on their faces, unable to get their heart under control.


	13. Chapter 13

Draco became strong enough to go back to class. He walked into the great hall and looked around. Luna was sitting with her friends. She gave Draco a weak smile before turning to Ginny who was obviously talking about quidditch by her hand movements.

Draco went to the Slytherin table, he saw Daphne with faint pimples calling her a liar. The hex was slowly fading to scars. She didn't look up from her plate.

Pansy gave her friend a warm smile. Blaise did too, but Theo never acknowledged him.

He sat down and ate something light. Pansy looked over at her friend. "I think potions are a waste of time now, it's different without Snape." She sighed.

It was because Slughorn wasn't bias. The Slytherins loved how Snape was very biased. They rarely got in trouble for their bad behavior, but now it caught up with them.

Classes started and Draco was back to barely paying attention. He just stared out at nothing. The only thing he had an interest in was a Ravenclaw. Everything else, he could care less about.

He didn't pay attention in DADA at all because he already could do spells nonverbally. His aunt taught him. He was a pro. He didn't need his godfather blabbering for an hour.

Luna was listening to her professors and took notes. She was very smart and her classes came easily to her. Hermione definitely didn't give the girl credit, Luna was in the top ten students in her year. She was in third place, which is good out of a few hundred kids.

After her lessons, she had lunch and did her homework while she ate. She barely heard a thing Ginny was saying, but she was mainly talking to Harry.

Draco stared at the back of Luna's head, not on purpose, he was daydreaming about killing Dumbledore and how sick it made him.

Harry noticed Draco watching his friend. He tried to shake it off, but it was hard. Luna was so focused on her work, she didn't notice anything. She hummed gently to herself.

"Luna, your boyfriend is staring at you." Harry told her, trying not to sound rough.

"What?" She asked looking up, she didn't hear a word he just said.

Ginny gave her a small smile. "Malfoy is staring at you."

"That's nice." She said before going back to her work.

The golden trio and Ginny exchange looks. "You're not going to go snog him?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe later, I need to finish this." Luna replied honestly.

They got their hopes up they thought she wouldn't want anything to do with him. But instead, she was still infatuated with him.

"Luna, what if he's using you? What if he turns you in or something to Voldemort?" Harry asked her.

"No, he wouldn't do that."

"But it's Malfoy, Luna." He pressed.

"Lu." Ginny said softly. "We're just worried about you, that's all. We care about you."

"Don't worry, Ginny. I will be alright." She gave them a polite smile.

"What if he's a death eater?" Harry whispered.

She thought for a moment. "Well... I suppose he couldn't physically no. His family are... dark wizards, it's only fitting he is forced into their work."

"This doesn't anger you? He's a purist, Luna." Hermione hissed.

"He was born into that family, Hermione. He hasn't been given a choice. I imagine I would be forced to take the mark too if I was a Malfoy. Draco isn't cruel...inside, he's just a scared boy who has been told lies his whole life."

"You can't change him." Hermione told her.

"Of course not, but I can bring out the good in him." She smiled.

Lunch ended and she had transfiguration. She glanced his way, he perked up when she walked into class. She went to the front row and sat beside Neville.

They compare notes. Luna laughs at something he said and Draco felt a pang of jealousy. What was he saying. She put a hand on Neville's shoulder and said something that made him chuckle.

Draco wanted to tear Neville's eyes out of his head. But instead he took a piece of parchment and wrote something on it and levitated it to her desk. She caught the piece of paper.

If anyone asked, it was an insult. But no one was paying him attention, except for Harry, he wanted to hex Draco again for playing around with Luna's heart.

Luna read the piece of paper, Neville looked at it too, Draco didn't like that, but then maybe he would realize he won her.

_Meet me after dinner in the abandoned classroom 167_  
_Draco xx_

Luna beamed, but tried to hide it. Neville glared at Draco, but he just gave him a smug look. He wanted to taunt him, but Professor Mcgonagall came into the room.

The class started and all Luna could think about was Draco, it was terrible, to tried to focus on anything else, but it was hard. She'd look at Neville's notes and copy down the things she missed.

At dinner, she sat with her friends, she rarely sat at her own table, she preferred sitting with the Gryffindors. Sometimes she was more of one than a Ravenclaw, especially with her bravery.

Draco couldn't wait for dinner to end. He left a little early. He went into the classroom and lit the candles. He smoothed down his hair. He felt nervous for some reason.

Eventually the door opened and Luna stepped it. She shut the door after her and quickly rushed over to Draco and pulled his face down for her to kiss. He smiled as she drank him in.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. He didn't want to let go. He had fallen for the loony girl.

She pulled away, still beaming. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"I am too. Now I can do whatever I want." He went to her neck, she let out a giggle, that he liked hearing.

She pulled away to his disappointment. She grabbed his hand and held onto them. "Harry knows about us."

"I know." Draco shrugged.

"He thinks you're manipulating me." She replied in a small voice. "My friends don't want me to see you anymore."

"What do you think?" He asked.

"You make my heart race." She beamed. "I like kissing you. Your lips are soft. And you taste like mint."

"You taste like chicken." Draco teased.

She blushed. "I may have had some for dinner."

"I like chicken." He shrugged.

"Are you using me? And for what purpose?" She asked bluntly.

"I'm not using you. But I do enjoy being with you." He replied.

"I enjoy being with you too." She replied, pulling him into a hug. "Things are going to get bad, isn't it?"

"Yes," He admitted. "Luna," She looked up at him. "Whatever happens, don't think badly of me, forgive me. What ever happens, I didn't want it to happen. I didn't want anything to happen." He started getting worked up. He relaxed when she put a hand on his cheek. She caressed his cheekbone with her thumb.

"I know you're not evil, Draco. I know whatever happens, it isn't you."

"Sometimes I hate how clearly you see me." He admitted.

She let out a chuckle. "Draco, remember to forgive yourself."

"I don't think I can." He croaked.

"You're not what they want you to be." She said softly.

"But what if I am?"

"You're not."

He wasn't so certain, he was sure he was evil, he was a terrible person. But he loved how Luna comforted him and made him feel like he's good. She makes him feel like everything is okay for a moment.

Eventually they parted ways. Luna went to her common room to do her school work. Draco went to the room of requirements. He worked on the vanishing cabinet. He took a living bird and put it in the cabinet. He repeated the spell. He opened it to see it gone. He closed it and did it again and opened it to see the tweeting bird.

He breathed with relief. He did it, but then he felt guilty, he did it.


	14. Chapter 14

Draco had to tell the other death eaters the good news. He decided to see Luna before everything went to shit. He didn't want to lose her, but he knew he would.

Luna gave Harry a note that was given to her. It was for Harry to go see Dumbledore. Harry was quick on his feet. Luna happily went back to eating.

"This year has gone by fast." Neville sighed.

"I agree." Luna replied. "I just hope everything will be okay in the end."

"It will be, Harry will save us. He always has. We can count on him." Neville put a hand on Luna's arm.

Draco saw this and wanted to beat him up. He was frightened Luna would go to Longbottom once he killed the headmaster. What if she wanted Neville too?

He sent a note flying towards Luna. She subtly caught it and looked at it. Draco wanted to meet after dinner.

"What a pig." Neville scoffed.

"No, we just mainly talk." Luna replied, cushioning the truth. They did an equal amount of kissing and talking.

"About what?"

"He let's me tell him about Nargles and Nifflers. I know he isn't interested, but he bears it because I like them." She beamed.

Neville was surprised with that reply, he couldn't see Malfoy listening to what she said and not taunt her. It surprised him. Maybe Malfoy really did like his friend, what a crazy thought.

Luna met up with Draco. She noticed his aura was off. He wasn't happy, he was frightened.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"You know I care about you, right?" He asked her weakly.

"Yes." She trailed. She went up to him and stroked his cheek, the thing he found soothing. He close his eyes for a second, when he opened them, his eyes were glossed over. "Draco..."

"Don't forget that, I really care about you. Right when you leave here, go to your dormitory and don't come out. I mean it. Promise me."

He was frightening her. "I promise." She said weakly. "Are death eaters coming, Draco?"

His bottom lip quivered. "Just stay away."

"We have to tell Dumbledore."

"No, Luna. It's too late." He grabbed her hands. "Just distract me, please."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him into a tight hug. "Okay."

He reached down and propped her up on the teachers desk. He smashed his lips against hers. He deepened the kiss, getting easily distracted, but his heart still broke into so many fucking pieces.

He held his hand below her jaw, keeping her in place, keeping her lips on his. She felt his hand slipping to her hip, it went underneath her jumper, onto her skin.

She pulled away, holding onto his hand on her side, keeping it in place. "I don't want to go any further tonight."

"Okay." He breathed, getting drunk on his feelings for her.

"Okay." She repeated, looking up at him.

He tucked hair behind her ear. He knew she should get going, she needed to hide. He swallowed hard. "You should go, Luna. You should hide."

"I don't want to." She admitted weakly.

"It's better if you did. So I know you're safe."

She gave him a final peck. He physically had to force himself away from her. She got down from the desk and looked back at him.

"Everything will be okay, Draco." She lied. He gave her a small grin as she walked out.

He wanted to believe her, but he didn't. How could he?

The moment came and he changed into his black suit. He went to the astronomy tower. He heard Dumbledore mumbling.

He showed himself, Dumbledore was alone, he looked weak, it should have been easy to kill him.

"Good evening, Draco. What brings  
you out on such a fine Spring evening? Or is it Summer?" Dumbledore said as if this was a friendly affair.

It made Draco tighten is jaw, that behavior reminded him of Luna, always being kind when she shouldn't be at all.

"Who else is here? I heard you talking." Draco said, quickly glancing around.

"I often talk aloud to myself. I find it extraordinarily useful. That which sounds sane at a whisper can seem utterly mad when said for all the world to hear. Haven't been whispering to yourself, have you, Draco?" Dumbledore asked him. He hated this short conversation. Why didn't he kill Dumbledore? He should just hurry up already. "You are not an assassin, Draco."

"How do you know what I am? I've  
done things that would shock you." Draco spat, trying to keep his wall up.

"Like cursing Katie Bell and hoping she would, in turn, bear a cursed necklace to me? Like replacing a bottle of mead with one laced with poison. Forgive me, Draco, but these are attempts so feeble I cannot help but question if your heart has been really in them. I'm curious. When Voldemort gave  
you this task, when he asked you to kill me, was it in a whisper?"

"He trusts me! I was chosen!" Draco showed his mark that burned when he said his name.

"Then I shall make it easy for you." Dumbledore weakly pulled out his wand.

"Expelliarumus!" Draco shouted, catching the elder wand.

Harry watched under the stairs in horror, Luna's boyfriend wasn't what he seemed to be after all, tricking his innocent friend into liking him, it was cruel.

"Well done, Draco. But I warn you. Killing is not nearly as easy." Dumbledore warned. "You're not alone. Are you? There are others, how?"

A sneering smile showed on Draco's face. "The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement." He replied proudly.

"That cabinet has been broken for years."

"I've been mending it." He shrugged.

"Let me guess. It has a sister- a twin."

"In Borgin & Burkes. They form-"

"A passage, yes. Very good." Dumbledore finished. "I once knew a boy years ago who made all the wrong choices. Let me help you, Draco."

"I don't want your help! Don't you see! I have to do it! I have to! I've got to kill you or he'll kill me." Draco started to shake with tears in his eyes.

"What about Luna?" Draco's eyes went wide. "You've grown to care for the girl. What will she think, Draco? You know she sees the good in you, she knows who you truly are."

Draco started to lower his wand, he didn't want to do this. He didn't want to kill him. Bellatrix, Greyback and the Carrow siblings enter the tower.

"Well now, look what we have here.  
Dumbledore. Wandless and alone." Bellatrix giggled darkly.

Snape came up too. He watched Draco cower, Greyback taunted the boy, but all Draco could think about was Luna, he didn't want to disappoint her.

Snape drawled his wand. "Severus, please." Dumbledore breathed.

"Avada Kedavra!" Snape shouted, striking Dumbledore, he fell off the tower.

Draco's heart dropped. He was pulled out of the tower, unable to get the sickening image out of his head.

They go through the halls, Bellatrix destroying everything in sight.

"You will say, you did it." Snape whispered to the boy.

He nodded his head. He left the castle with terrible guilt.

Luna knew terrible things happened. The news spread, Dumbledore was dead.

She went to his funeral, feeling a little broken and ashamed inside. She and a crowd held their wands up as a tribute to the fallen wizard.

She didn't find Draco and she assumed she wouldn't.

After the funeral, she sat by herself on the stairs, unable to speak. Harry noticed her and sat beside her.

"He didn't do it." He told her. She gave him a confused look. "Malfoy, he was forced to kill Dumbledore or Voldemort would've kill him and his family. He lowered his wand and Snape kill him instead."

"That's good." She whispered.

He put a hand on her back. "He really does care about you, Luna." He got up and left her to her thoughts.

Everything was changing so fast.


	15. Chapter 15

Going home, back to Devon, it felt strange to Luna. She didn't really talk to anyone. She just sat on the train, staring out the window, trying not to cry.

Draco was already home. It seemed... darker than normal, but maybe that was because Voldemort was there. Snape told the Dark Lord that Draco killed the headmaster. He was praised, his father was broken out of Azkaban and Voldemort took over Hogwarts, putting Snape in charge.

Draco felt sick, he held his wine glass, but couldn't drink it. He put on a happy appearance, but he was broken inside. He let down Luna, everyone. What was happening to him. He liked a crazy blood traitor, but she was very pretty and kind. She comforted him, just by a slight touch, he needed her.

Luna was quick to pull her father into a hug, she broke down into tears, she rarely cried, making her father concerned. She's pulled into a tight hug. He doesn't let go, and she didn't want him to.

She eventually calmed down and had some tea.

"What's wrong, pumpkin?" He asked her.

"Death eaters will be taking over the school. Nothing will be the same. Nothing will _ever_ be the same." She started crying again. "Dumbledore is dead, poor Harry. And then there's Draco, he was threatened by he-who-must-not-be-named. He had to kill the headmaster, or he'd kill him and his entire family. He couldn't do it, Daddy. Snape did it." Her soft voice was filled with pain, it was heartbreaking.

Her father held onto her hand, he was unsure how to comfort her, he just wanted her pain to end.

Draco feared for the worst. He needed to see Luna, to talk to her, but it was too risky for him to go see her or for him to send her letters. He felt lost.

A few weeks past and Draco had prisoners in his house. The Muggle Studies teacher was murdered before him. Muggle-borns were tortured and killed. People were tried in court, having to prove they weren't muggle-born or a muggle.

He didn't like mudbloods, but he didn't want them dead. He had to use unforgivable curses on innocent Muggle-borns. People he knew from school.

It was terrifying to be apart of. He missed Luna's arms. They were so sweet and light.

Pansy and Blaise came over to converse, but he wasn't very interested in talking.

"Does anyone know about, Luna?" Pansy whispered in his bedroom.

"Shush!" Draco ordered, he then weakly shook his head.

Blaise touched his head. "Theo, he is angry with you. He might do something dangerous."

"No, he doesn't want her killed, he won't say anything."

"I can't believe you like her." Pansy scoffed.

"Me either." Draco admitted. "But she's so... gentle."

"I don't need to hear about your love life." Pansy replied, putting her hand up.

"You should talk to her, mate." Blaise injected.

"How?" He gestured around himself.

"You meet somewhere no one would expect to look." Pansy replied flatly.

Luna laid on her bed, reading the Quibbler. She has been unsure about everything.

Ginny was at her bestfriend's desk. "Luna, we are strong. We won't let anything happen to us."

"What will school be like now though? I want to go- no matter how much Daddy protests to it. I just need to know what will happen to our education. It will be different. We will be taught propaganda." She blurted out.

"We know the truth, that won't ever change." Ginny reassured her. "Have you heard from Malfoy?"

"N-no." She sat up. "And it's good, right? They can't know of our relationship."

"But if he cares about you, he'd put in effort." Ginny stated.

"No, he'd stay away." She corrected. "How are things with Harry?"

"He's going to destroy the remaining horcruxes that have he-who-must-not-be-named's soul in it. He's not coming back to school."

"That's smart. That's the first place they'll look."

"You coming to Bill and Fleur's wedding in August?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Daddy is very excited to go to a social event. He doesn't leave home much." Luna attempted to beam.

"It will be nice having a friend there." Ginny replied.

"Harry and Hermione will be there too."

"Yes, but it's different, me and you are bestfriends."

"That's lovely." Luna smiled.

"I don't like seeing you so... blue." Ginny sighed, sitting next to her friend. "What can I do?"

"Nothing. I think Harry needs you more than I do." She replied softly.

"I think you both need me."

Ginny held her bestfriend's hand and they lean their heads against each other. They sat like that in silence. They just needed the small comfort. They both just needed each other and sometimes, you don't need to use words to make everything alright.

Draco had dinner delivered to his room, family dinners no longer existed with the Dark Lord in their house.

He just wanted alone time to grieve, but how could he when he constantly felt eyes on him. He just needed Luna, he wanted her more than anything else.

"Draco," His mother opened his door. She shut it after herself and sat on the edge of his bed while he ate at his desk. "You don't seem happy."

"I am." He lied.

"I know you, you are hiding something. You're my son, I know you better than you know yourself." She wanted her child to face her, but he refused. "Draco, what is it? You finished the task, you are praised and the Dark Lord is pleased with you, we got your father back without him being harmed. What is wrong my dear boy?"

"I like someone that I shouldn't." He admitted softly.

"Is she... a mudblood?" She whispered.

"No."

"Half-blood?"

"She's a pure-blood, Mother." Draco replied quickly, trying to push Luna out of his head.

Her mother sighed with relief. "Thank Merlin, why are you so blue then? Why didn't you write about her in your letters?"

"Because you would never approve." Draco replied. "I am not telling you her name. But I will be slipping by to visit her."

"What will your excuse be?"

"I'm with Blaise."

She nodded her head. "Okay."

She left Draco's room and went downstairs. She jumped at the sight of the Dark Lord, Bellatrix was flirting with her lord, but he was oblivious to her advances.

"Draco seems distant, why? He should be happy." Voldemort said in his cool tone.

"Draco is a teenage boy and is going through a phase, my Lord." Narcissa tells him, crossing her arms to show annoyance.

"What phase is that?"

"Lovesick."

He chuckled darkly. "I never went through that phase." He looked Narcissa over with a quick glance. "Did you, Cissy?"

"Yes, my Lord." She replied. "He will get over it soon enough. I give him a month and he'll bounce back to his typical charming self."

"Let's hope, sooner than later." He said before walking away.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She looked up the bannister. Her son better get his act together before he gets the whole family killed.


	16. Chapter 16

Draco rushed to the owlery in Diagon Alley. He rented an owl and paid to send out a letter.

He tried to steady his hand. Blaise was outside and Pansy had the polyjuice potion to get muggle money. All of this was so tedious.

He wrote the letter and quickly sent it off. He took a deep breath, step one, complete.

He walked out and nodded at Blaise. They went to the sketchier part of the village and got a pint. They talked about nothing, just trying to seem like two friends having a chat.

Pansy walked in and sat down at the table. She took the money from her robes and handed it to Draco under the table.

"It converted to 500 pounds, whatever that means." She shrugged.

"Thank you for your help." Draco said softly.

"You're our friend, you'd do the same for us." Pansy shrugged. "I'm just glad you are into a pure-blood, that makes everything easier." She lowered her voice. "He'll spare her for being one of us, blood traitor or not."

"I hope so." Draco sighed.

Luna got dressed and ready for the day. She tried to put on a mask, she went downstairs and put the kettle on. She wore a light dress, it was a particularly warm day in Ottery St. Catchpole. Her father was working on the Quibbler. Luna made him lunch, she knew he wouldn't eat if she didn't whip something up.

She jumped when she heard tapping on glass. She looked out her window to see a strange owl. She opened the window and grabbed the letter from it's ankle. She gives it a piece of meat before it flew off.

She sat down at the table, her name was written on the envelope. She opened it up and with shaky fingers, she unraveled the piece of paper.

_Dear Luna, _

_Meet me at the Greyhound Country Inn at two o'clock sharp. It's in your __village__, Ottery St. Catchpole. I hope to see you there. __I'll__ explain everything. At the __front__ desk, say the __name__ White. They'll give you a key. _  
_\- Draco xx_

Luna couldn't believe the words she was reading, Draco was waiting for her. She looked at the clock, 12:35 pm. She quickly made her father a sandwich.

"Daddy, I'm going to Ginny's." Luna lied.

"Okay, Pumpkin." He was half-listening.

She quickly put her shoes on and trekked towards the village. She was on the outskirts, along with the Weasleys and Diggorys.

Luna walked down the side of the road, she could only think of Draco, she missed him and she wanted to hear what he had to say.

She hummed to herself, she had a long ways to go. She hoped he'd disparate her home after they've talked.

Draco paced the small room, there was two red floral beds, he hated Muggles taste in decor. There was a desk, and a stand with some square box on it.

He sat on the edge of the bed, he took a deep breath. He looked at the clock, 1:55 pm. Would she actually show up?

Luna finally arrived, after searching everywhere and asking for directions. It was a nice cottage like building. She had never heard of it before.

She walked in and went to the front desk where a disinterested woman stood.

"Er... White?" Luna said nervously.

She turned to a shelf and grabbed a key and handed it to her. "Second floor, second door on your right."

"Thank you." Luna went up the old stairs that definitely needed repairing. Her heart was racing, why?

She looked on at the key, _50_. She found the door and put the key in and turned it. She opened the door to find a blond man sitting on the edge of a twin bed. Draco quickly got up and stared at her.

She shut the door behind herself. They just stared at each other.

"Hello, Draco." She said softly.

"Luna," He replied.

He ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her, she hugged him back. He closed his eyes, he felt tears forming.

"I am so sorry." He croaked.

"I know you didn't kill Dumbledore." She said softly. "Harry saw you lower your wand."

"I didn't want to do it." He pulled back, showing her his watery eyes. "He was going to kill me and my family." He said basically in a whisper.

"I know." She said softly. She cupped his cheek and he put his hand over hers, soaking in her touch.

"I don't like Muggle-borns or Muggles, but they don't deserve to die, Luna." He breathed.

"There are bad batches of every kind, but these muggles, these Muggle-borns and Half-bloods, they don't deserve to die. They aren't all bad. You can't hate someone for something they can't control. They can't help how they are born, like you can't." She told him.

He blinked and a tear went down his cheek. "I don't know what is right anymore." He admitted.

"You aren't evil, Draco. Just misguided."

He pressed his lips to hers, they both deepen the kiss, they kissed like they never have before.

Luna backed him up on the bed. She climbed onto his lap and pressed her lips to his.

"I have this room until tomorrow." He managed to say through breaths.

"I told Daddy, I was at Ginny's." She replied softly.

He huffed. "I'll get you back at a reasonable hour."

She grinned and started kissing him again. He rolled on top of her, laying her on the bed. She let out a small squeal.

He kissed her neck and she made a noise he had never head before. She touched his chest, desperately trying to find the buttons.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"More than anything." She replied. She started unbuttoning his shirt. He helped her and took his trousers off. He just wanted to be with her. His clothes laid on the floor. He pulled her dress over her head. Revealing her undergarments.

Her cheeks turned bright red. He just grinned down at her and kissed her passionately, not hiding his mark.

She took her bra off and he grinned. He pressed his lips to her chest, wrapping his tongue-

"Draco." She managed to get out, pulling him up. He noticed her discomfort.

"No?"

"No."

"Noted." He said before pressing his lips back to hers.

He kissed her until he reached her navel. She was hesitant.

"I-I trust you." She managed to say.

He kissed her innerthigh. "Just tell me if you don't like it." He said looking up at her.

She nodded her head and before she knew it, her knickers were on the floor.

He did things he did in his dream. She made noises she only made in his head.

They spent their time together, Draco never wanted something more in his life. He loved every second of it, sucking every moment up to remember later.

Eventually, he was laying his head against the pillow, with her head laying on his chest. He brushed her shoulder blade with his fingertips. They were snuggling under the blanket.

"Muggles really have no taste." He said, looking around the plain room.

Luna let out a giggle before looking up at him. A warm light from the lamp on the side table, dimly lit the room. It was pitch black out. Both unsure how late it really was.

They talked about themselves, they shared embarrassing stories and what their middle names were. Luna talked about her mum and Draco talked about his manor before the war.

He loved listening to her talk. He looked at the ceiling, listening to her talk about pixies that the village was riddled with.

"Draco, what time is it?" Luna sat up and looked at the digital clock. "It's 9!" She quickly got up from the bed and put her clothes back on.

Draco watched her, her hair was a mess, all his doing. His hair was a mess too, which was all her doing. She didn't tug his hair like Daphne, he liked that.

"You need to get dressed too." She told him.

He knitted his eyebrows. "Why me?"

"I need you to take me home. It's a long walk and I don't want Daddy to worry." She explained.

She picked up his clothes and threw it at him.

"Watch it! It's custom!"

"Hurry!"

She put her shoes on. She felt a little sore, she would need to come up with an excuse for why she was walking funny, or wincing when she sat down. She'll just take a potion when she gets home.

Draco put his clothes on and looked over at his girlfriend, at least, he thought she was his girlfriend, she was a virgin, no one else has touched her, but what if Longbottom tried.

"I'm going back to school." He told her.

She looked back at him and a smile grew on her face. She threw herself at him, kissing his face.

"Really?" She asked, breaking away.

"Yes, I'll protect you. Theo will too. You won't be hurt."

"I don't want to think about it." She said, intertwining their fingers.

"We better go." Draco said, feeling himself become stiff again.

She got off him and waited for him to put his shoes on.

Draco took them to an alleyway before apparating them near by her house.

Luna gave him a big smile at the sight of her rock. She looked back at Draco. "Thank you for seeing me. I've missed you."

"I'll try to meet up again."

"No," She said softly. "They can't know you are seeing me. They might get suspicious if this becomes regular. Maybe we can sneak away at Hogwarts. Or sneak into my dorm." She smirked.

"I can lie and say I'm punishing you, if you're bad, I might be able to steal you for a few hours." He grinned slyly. Before kissing her.

"I am not going to cause _too_ much trouble."

"I'll figure something out." He stroked her cheek. "Sleep tight, Luna."

"Sleep tight, Draco."

She gave him a final peck before rushing home. He watched her until she disappeared inside.

It wasn't until the next day when he returned home. He dreaded it, but he walked through the doors. He still had a dumb grin on his face, and it stayed like that until he collapsed into his bed.


	17. Chapter 17

The summer seemed so... scary for Luna. She kept the radio on, listening to the propaganda the death eaters spewed out of their mouths. But there was also the list... the list of muggles and muggle-borns being killed, or going missing.

Luna feared for any Muggle-borns attending Hogwarts. It wasn't safe. She finally turned off the radio, unable to handle the bad news anymore. She sat outside on her steps with a cup of tea. Her father was off working on his magazine. She looked down at her feet.

She kept thinking of the night she spent with Draco a week ago. It felt like forever ago. She looked up at the clouds and got lost in their shapes.

She wondered where the Draco constellations was. What would it be like up in the sky, what would earth look like? Bleak in comparison? Or just as beautiful?

_"You are so beautiful!" Draco gushed kissing Luna's face, making her _ _laugh_ _. She _ _brought_ _ a _ _different_ _ side out of him. He was playful and sweet, something not _ _even_ _ he _ _thought_ _ he was capable of. _

_"You are as beautiful as the Draco in the sky." She replied dreamily. _

_She tried to avoid his dark mark, she hated the sight of it, it wasn't him. But she looked down at it, the _ _snake_ _ wiggling, it was... _ _strange_ _, not beautiful, not to her standards. It was the only ugly thing about Draco- besides his bullying wall he built around _ _himself_ _. _

_She knew he was jealous of her friend, Harry Potter. She knew _ _that's_ _ why he was still bitter, he refused to be _ _friends_ _ with a _ _rich_ _, prominent figure and instead befriend who Draco considered less than. It was mean and unfair. Draco was a mean child, why would anyone want to be his friend unless they were forced? _

_"Does it _ _hurt_ _?" Luna asked, tracing the design. He didn't mind, he liked her touch. _

_"Only when he calls." He admitted. _

_"What does it feel like?" _

_"Like my arm is on fire. It's so we don't avoid it, the pain only gets worse until we show up to meetings." He explained. He flipped hair off her shoulder and kissed it. His __arms_ _wrapped_ _tightly__ around her, __making__ her smile. He wanted to tell her how __much__ he cared for __her__, but she __already__ knew. _

"Luna?" Ginny called.

She looked up from the steps at her friend. She gave her a smile. "Hello, Ginny. When did you get here?"

The redhead sat down beside Luna. "A few moments ago, you seemed to be in deep thought."

"Just a little." She shrugged.

"Have you heard anything from Malfoy?" She smiled as she took a sip from her mug, she was trying to hide her blush, but Ginny noticed. "Yes, I take it."

"W-we met up at a muggle inn. In the village. We uh... spent the night together." Luna's face was bright red.

"Luna!" Ginny hissed. "No!"

"What? Haven't you made love to Harry?"

Ginny's face almost matched her hair. "If you must know, no. We haven't." She looked out to the landscape to ignore her friend's face.

"Did I move too quickly?" Luna asked her.

"Not if it felt right." Ginny replied.

Luna's smile grew huge. "It did. He was very nice."

"I can't believe you slept with Malfoy." She muttered.

"I can. He likes me." She beamed. "Like Harry likes you. I like feeling loved."

"Luna, I love you and so does everyone else." Ginny felt upset, did it she matter?

"I know and I love you, but it's different, you know?"

She sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"Has Harry put his mouth on your..." she motioned to her chest.

"No! Why did Malfoy?"

"Yes, I told him I didn't like it. He was very nice about it, he stopped."

"Too much information, Lu."

"Sorry, I'll stop." She giggled. "I've just never experienced this before, I don't know what's right."

"Anything that feels nice, I suppose." Ginny shrugged.

After another long and painful meeting, Draco got to leave the dining room with Blaise following after him.

"How was it?" Blaise whispered as they went upstairs.

"What?" Draco asked, playing dumb.

"The sex."

"How do you know I had sex?"

"You've got a glow to you, you seem happier. That's how I know you got laid."

"I'm not telling you if I slept with Luna or not."

They walked down the dark hallway. "You don't have to, it's on your face."

Ginny eventually left, she had to help get everything ready for the wedding, but she was getting sick of Fleur hanging around. She was irritating her.

The wedding was approaching and Luna got a dress for it, bright yellow, she believed it brought goodluck. Her father would be wearing a matching suit. She was rather excited to socialize. Though, she hoped Ginny didn't tell Harry about her sleeping with his rival, he wouldn't be happy and he'd have a lot to say about it. She didn't care to listen to what he had to say.

Luna in the meantime got her school supplies and mended her school uniforms, they couldn't afford to get her a new set and she didn't need any.

She had already organized the clothes she wanted to take- a lot of purple and pink. She really liked the two colors. She also loved yellow. She threw in a yellow barrette just in case she needed a little good luck at school. She also threw in crystal necklaces for protection.

Her father stood in the doorway to her bedroom. She looked back at his concerned face.

"Daddy, I'll be okay. I need the education. I'll keep my head down." Though she had a rebellious streak, she wouldn't want her father to worry, even if that meant lying to the poor man.

Draco stared at his large closet. He didn't want to pack, but he grabbed his trunk and started getting everything ready. He'd be heading back in a new light.

He noticed someone in the corner of his eye, he looked up to see his godfather. He had worked to avoid the old man.

Severus shut Draco's door after him. He used a silencing charm to make their conversation private.

"I fear Lovegood is still very much a distraction for you." He stated plainly.

"She's not a distraction. She's my companion. I care about her, you wouldn't know anything about it." Draco angrily muttered.

"Don't take your childish anger out on me. If you want to keep Lovegood safe, you'll distance yourself from her. You'd show disinterest."

He faced his godfather. "I'm not doing that to her. She would hate me. There must be a way for me to keep appearances up and also be able to... be with her." Draco hesitated. "I love her."

Snape snorted. "You wouldn't know anything about love, you're just a boy."

"I know a lot more than you!" Draco growled.

"No. You. Don't." He got in the boy's face. "Love means sacrifices. You'll have to sacrifice a lot for this girl, are you willing to accept your fate?"

"More than anything." He sneered.

"You will explain that you must be cold to her in front of people. You will have to be... your old self to her. If you show hatred, you're saving both of your lives. Lovegood is very understanding, annoyingly so, I know she'll understand the precautions you must take." Snape explained.

"What about after the war? What if we win? What if we lose?"

"If we win, you claim her, she's a pure-blood, she's valuable. If they win, she'll vouch for you. If you stick to the plan, no one will get hurt. If Lovegood is about to be harmed, you step in with hatred in your face and voice, you take over, you say how much you hate that blood traitor, you'll be able to take her out of the situation."

Draco nodded his head. "T...Thanks." he forced from his mouth, sounding rather rough.

"I'm on your side, Draco." He tells him. "Remember that."

Snape then leaves the boy to finish packing.


	18. Chapter 18

Luna laid out her clothes for the next day. She had a wedding to go to. She was super excited to finally get out of the house.

Her father seemed in higher spirits than normal, that was a good sign. They would have fun, no matter what. She must have some fun. It also would be a great distraction. Things were becoming more dangerous. Luna was glad Draco stayed away. She would just burn any letters she received to protect him.

Thinking that, there was a tap on her bedroom window. She went over to her window seat and opened the window up for a strange owl to fly in.

It landed on her desk. She sighed internally, it landed on her drawing of a Romanian Dragon. She removed the letter and gave the creature a treat before flying off.

She opened the plain letter, she had a feeling she knew who this was by and she was kind of upset that he would attempt a foolish thing again.

"Oh, Draco." She muttered to herself.

_Luna, _  
_Same place, same time. I have __something__ important to tell you._

_\- Your dashing Slytherin_

She blushed at his signature. She then took the letter downstairs and tossed it into the fireplace.

"Pumpkin, what was that?" Her father asked in the archway. He seemed curious, or concerned, she couldn't tell the difference today.

"Nothing, Daddy. Just a piece of parchment I spilled ink on." She shrugged, giving him her signature smile.

He believed her. "Oh, okay." He turned to the kitchen. "I'll put a kettle on."

"That's nice, Daddy." She replied.

She let out a sigh and stared at the fireplace, that was a close one. She watched the parchment fade to ash, Her dashing Slytherin disappearing into flames.

"I'll be gone for a bit, Ginny wants me to help with preparations for the wedding." Luna lied, coming into the kitchen. "It is going to look beautiful."

"Okay, Pumpkin, just be back in time for supper."

"Okay."

Luna set out to her long journey, decided to take her time. She thought over what Draco could possibly tell her. Do they plan to crash the wedding? She hoped not.

She feared for what he had to say. Maybe they must break up, which she had seen coming. They were on different sides, it was dangerous for both accounts. What if Voldemort found out? She couldn't have that. She could get her daddy in trouble. She needed to think about him, he was her only family.

When she arrived, she got the key and went into a new room. She was thirty minutes early. She sat on the queen sized bed. She noticed a thing with buttons. She clicked random ones until the black box turned on. She jumped as she saw a muggle man in front of a forecast for the week.

"Wednesday will be rainy with possible thunderstorms. Thursday, it will be most likely cloudy all day with possible rain showers. Back to you Kenny." The man said firmly.

Luna was amazed. She clicked a random button, taking her to another scene of something. A blonde woman stands over a pale thing with vampire teeth. She takes a wooden stake and stabs it into the heart, blood spurts on her face. Luna gasped. Why was she killing a vampire and why can she see it? Is it real? The moving picture continued, she was very intrigued.

She was getting invested in the woman's life. She went home to her lover, where they snog. How did they get all these shots? Were they all actors like in a play?

The door opened and Draco had his wand drawn. He sighed with relief when he noticed it was only Luna.

"Hello, Draco." Luna greeted, not taking her eyes off the box. "They have a magic box that puts on plays. At least I think it is."

"Turn it off." Draco looked at it with disgust.

"It's so interesting!" Luna exclaimed. "This woman killed a vampire and now she's talking to her lover about another vampire near by. Then another man came and confessed his love for her. It's quite interesting."

"Do you want to be a muggle now?" He taunted, he wasn't sure why he was getting upset.

"I want this box." She explained. She then grabbed the remote and clicked _power_. The screen faded to black. She sat the remote down on the side table. "Why did you want me to come?"

He sat down beside her and took her hands into his. "When we get to school, I will have to be cruel to you, I will have to say things I don't mean so they don't get suspicious. I will have to show anger towards you for being a... blood traitor. But if one of the death eaters try to harm you, I'll butt in and take you for myself to 'punish'. I wish-"

She cupped his face, stopping him. "Draco, I understand. You must be cruel to me to show your allegiance. I wouldn't want you getting in trouble for liking me. You do what you have to and after the war we can openly be together."

"I don't deserve you." He sighed.

She gave him a soft smile. "Just promise me you won't get involved if I'm being punished. If you see them harming me, don't do anything."

His eyes grew wide. "I'm not letting them hurt you, Luna! That's why I plan to try and take you away for my own punishment."

"If it's midst it all or if they protest, don't fight to do it instead. They'll get suspicious. It's best you let them or if they want you to harm me in front of them, do it."

"No!" He screeched.

"This wasn't up for discussion!" Luna raised her sweet voice in a manner, that kind of turned him on if he was to be honest. "I am not weak, Draco. Don't treat me like it."

"I'm not hurting you."

"You might not have a choice." She replied weakly.

"Can we just... have some fun?"

She smiled and leaned in and kissed him. He smiled into it and already started to lift her shirt. She was quick to stop him.

"I have to meet Daddy for dinner in a few hours and I have a... thing tomorrow."

He didn't like the last thing she said. He pulled away. "What thing?"

"I-"

"Luna, why now have you stopped trusting me?"

"I haven't!" She protested.

"Then what's going on tomorrow that you can't tell me?"

"I have a wedding to go to, okay? Don't be mad at me." She begged, grabbing his hands.

He normally could hold a grudge longer than anyone else, but he melted into her touch. She looked really upset and he didn't like that.

"Do you... have like a date or something?" He tried not to show jealousy.

"Yes!" She beamed.

Now he was angry. "Who?" He nearly growled.

"My dad!" She replied happily, not understanding he was jealous.

He relaxed. "Well I hope, you and your father have fun."

"We will. I'm very excited." She got onto Draco's lap. "I want to kiss you."

He pressed his lips to hers. He wanted her to think about his touch after they've stopped. He kissed her more passionately than ever before.

She let out small giggles when he pressed his lips to her neck. "Stop, I'm ticklish." She said pushing him away. He only grinned slyly and continued.

She eventually grabbed the sides of his face, removing his tongue from her neck. He could see the red mark he started to create. She just pressed her lips back to his.

She managed to get off his lap, but he only pulled her back in.

"I have to go home for dinner." She told him.

"Now?"

"Yes." She stroked his cheek. "Can you take me home?"

He noticed she looked a little... messy. Her braid wasn't neat like it was when he first came in and her dress strap was off her shoulder and she had faint red marks on her neck. She definitely looked like they had fun.

"Yes, I can." He replied.

She got off his lap and went to the mirror in the bathroom. She redid her hair and she fixed her dress, smoothing it down.

"Uh, Draco." She came out of the bathroom with red cheeks. "Can you cast a glamour charm on my neck?"

He took out his wand and did as she asked. His handiwork was covered into nothingness.

"Thank you." She pulled his head down and gave him a brief peck.

He definitely enjoy their time together. He knew people would look at him as if he was mad for liking her, but there was a list of reasons to like her.  
1\. She's cute  
2\. He likes the way she smells  
3\. She's so sweet, even to her old bully  
4\. She's bloody tough  
5\. Great kisser  
6\. He likes her soothing voice  
7\. She's so bloody sweet!  
8\. She's very forward, he never has to guess what she's thinking (like he had to do with Pansy).  
9\. Her smile was infectious  
10\. She put up with him.

She was a little loopy and talked about fictional creatures that drove him absolutely bonkers that he knew he'd have to play a secret drinking game when she ranted on. Her clothes were ridiculous, but he loved it all because unlike him, she didn't give a damn about what people thought about her.

He knew people would think she was using him for his money, but anyone who knew Luna, knew she couldn't care less. She never mentioned money once, or gifts. She was very content with her family's financial situation. Because as she often said "I'm just glad to spend time with my dad!".

He took her home. He kissed her one final time and waited until she was in her house.

He couldn't believe what she lived it, a giant rock, he could never live like that, but he could see how much her face lit up at the sight.

He disapparated to his manor. At the sight, he'd rather be at Luna's. His looked too grim in comparison. He'd never smile at his home the way she did. Never.


	19. Chapter 19

Luna woke up early and got dressed. She met her father downstairs for breakfast.

Luna was super excited. She wore her hair sort of down to hide her neck a bit. The charm wore off and she didn't need questions.

They then head off over the hill as her father charms the dishes to clean themselves.

The ceremony was lovely, Luna noticed George Weasley had his head wrapped, he didn't have an ear. She assumed it was when they moved Harry to the Burrow. Draco didn't tell her about anyone getting harmed. She had to read in the papers about Mad-Eyes death. It was so sad, really.

Luna went up to Ginny. She gave her friend a big hug. "Harry will be leaving, it breaks my heart." She sniffled.

"I am sorry, I know he will be okay. He always is." Luna said softly.

"I wish your oaf of a boyfriend would warn us of his stupid death eater attacks." Ginny said bitterly crossing her arms. "They kill the Muggle studies professor, can you believe it? I swear, nothing will ever be the same there. Only more people will be killed." Ginny sighed softly. "I'm sorry, it wasn't fair to take this out on you. How are you anyways?"

"It's quite alright." Luna shrugged. "I'm well. Draco came to see me yesterday. He will have to be mean to me at school, he's very sad about it. But I told him it needs to happen. I told him not to get involved in my punishments if I ever have any. He didn't take that well. I think he will try to anyways."

"I didn't think Malfoy had a caring bone in his body."

"He's very lovely." Luna replied with a grin. "Whatever he says won't bother me, never had before anyways."

"I'm sure they will take their emotions out on you anyways, they are death eaters after all and we are friends with Harry Potter."

"Yes, but soon all of this will be over. I am not scared of them."

"That makes two of us." Ginny grinned.

"Ginny!" George called.

"Oh, I'll see you later, alright?"

"Okay."

Ginny gave her a farewell smile and went over to her older brother who sure pranked on of his family members. The place was filled with gingers and posh people speaking fluent French.

Luna noticed a little Gnome. She went over and stuck her finger out towards it, only to be bit on the finger. She hissed and pulled back.

Silly Luna, she shouldn't have been so forward. She stood up and looked over to see Harry. He looked around, not talking to anyone. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Hello, Harry." She beamed, she noticed his eyes, it was clear he wasn't talking to anyone because he was busy thinking. "I've interrupted a deep thought, haven't I? I can see it growing smaller in your eyes."

He gave her a polite smile. "Of course not. How are you, Luna?"

"Very well." She said showing him her finger. "Got bitten by a garden gnome only moments ago."

Her father came over and kissed the side of his daughter's head. "Gnome saliva is very beneficial." He stuck out his hand for Harry to take. "Xenophilius Lovegood. We live just over the hill."

Harry took his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, sir."

"I trust you know, Mr. Potter, that we at The Quibbler- unlike those toadiesat The Daily Prophet- fully supported Dumbledorein his lifetime and, in his death support you just as fully."

"Thank you."

Luna noticed Harry looking a little disinterested. "Come, Daddy. Harry doesn't want to talk to us right now. He's just too polite to say so." She pushed him away, towards the dance floor. The two have a little fun and dance, they swat at the air and go in circles, doing a silly dance.

They looked really silly doing it, but they were very happy. They needed the distraction, especially Luna. She could only worry about Draco, even though she knew she shouldn't have. She knew he would be okay. She knew it was silly to think about his safety. But she liked him a lot.

She thought about what Ginny said, calling him her boyfriend. Were they in a relationship? She never really thought about it and he never asked for them to be an item. They just... kissed a lot and made love once. Maybe they were a couple. How lovely, Luna thought. She had a boyfriend, a real boyfriend. She hoped he felt the same way for her.

For Draco, he just assumed they were a couple. He didn't want anyone else and he didn't want her with anyone. He was willing to hex any boy who got too close to her. Luna wasn't his, per say, she was not a thing to own and he respect her as an individual, but in a romantic sense, she was his. She was his girlfriend and no one else's.

Suddenly the lights go out abruptly. Luna stopped dancing with her father and watched a patronus coming closer to the wedding guests

"The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead." Shacklebolt's voice announced. This meant a death eater was surely going to be in charge.

Everyone started to panic as death eaters approached. Luna was prepared to partake in the fight. But her father was quick to grab her and apparate somewhere much safer and far from the wedding.


	20. Chapter 20

Luna stared at her father. He seemed anxious. She pulled him into a hug, he kisses her head sweetly.

"I'll be okay. Don't worry." Luna reassured him. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Pumpkin. Send me a letter weekly."

"Of course, Dad." She replied softly.

Draco saw Luna afar, she was saying goodbye to her clearly concerned father. His mother was almost as concerned as him.

He went alone, he thought it would be better. He was to watch the students and make sure they don't rebel or help Potter. He wasn't sure if he'd tell them if he did hear something.

He heard about what happened at the wedding, he hoped Luna didn't blame him, he didn't repeat a word. She looked so cute in her pink jumper, her purple collar showing. She had on a solid black skirt and trainers. She looked cute. Very cute actually.

Draco fought himself from going up and kissing her. He can't. He had to mentally prepare himself for his bullying tactics. He'd have to try and show he hated her when he didn't, not anymore.

She glanced his way, but showed no kind of recognition. That hurt, but she knew the game he must play to keep her safe. He decided against saying anything right away, he wanted to ignore her as much as possible.

Luna quickly boarded the train. She handed her things off to be put away. She found her friends in the sitting area, not the compartments.

Neville gave her a grin, she happily sat beside him. He gave her a hug. Unfortunately Draco was going by while she hugged him. His jaw tightened and he wanted to beat up Longbottom.

"Got yourself a girlfriend, Longbottom?" He sniggered coolly as he walked by.

Luna pulled away and made eye contact with Draco, she narrowed her eyes at him, she showed emotion, she rarely showed a negative emotion and he hoped it wasn't genuine.

When he walked away, Neville gave her a confused look. "Did you two break up or something?"

She whispered in his ear. "He's trying to protect me. He has to bully us, you-know-who could find out we are together and put me in danger."

Neville nodded his head. "It looked real."

"That's the point. Knowing him, he'll apologize later." She blushed.

"I don't believe he has a nice bone in his body." He muttered.

"He does for me." She beamed. Ginny joined them. She seemed kind of down and Luna understood why. "Hello, Ginny." Luna greeted.

She put on a smile. "Hey Luna. You alright?"

"Yes, I'm well."

"I noticed Malfoy." She growled.

"He's a dick as ever." Neville scoffed.

Luna wasn't sure if this was how they truly felt or if they both were just playing it up for bystanders.

A charmed piece of paper hit Luna in the chest. She quickly picked it up and grinned at it.

"What does it say?" Ginny asked.

"You look cute today." She read outloud. "I told him he must stay away, I suppose he can't."

"When you like someone, it's hard to." Ginny said softly.

They started the ride to school. They talked about pointless stuff to have time go by.

The train then abruptly stops. Luna's heart began to race a bit. What did they want now?

A few death eaters walk down the aisle. Neville stood up with all his confidence. "Hey Losers, he isn't here."

Neville wasn't touched, he just sat back down. Luna grabbed his hand. Her eyes were wide. She slowly shook her head, but Neville didn't care, his Gryffindor self was out for vengeance. She loved it and hated it at the same time.

Draco sat in his compartment. He watched Death Eaters go by. He tried not to worry, they were looking for Harry, even though he clearly wouldn't attempt to come back. He wasn't that stupid.

Pansy sat close beside him, along with Blaise and Theo. Theo still hated Draco, but they both had a common goal, to keep the outcast safe. He had his own agenda, Draco told Theo they broke up because he doesn't trust him. But Pansy and Blaise are on board to protect their friend and his loony love interest.

"Lovegood looks better this year, hotter." Theo said, trying to get a reaction out of his 'friend'.

"Try talking to her, I'm sure she doesn't have a thing for death eaters. She's too busy snogging Longbottom." Draco lied, though he was jealous of Longbottom able to openly touch her without it having to be filled with disgust.

"I don't know why you dated her." Pansy scoffed. Her hidden jealousy bubbling to the surface, but she knew Draco would believe it to be an act.

"I was probably under a love potion." Draco replied.

When they arrived to Hogwarts, Luna, Ginny and Neville stick together. They got in the same carriage as Seamus and Dean, it was a little awkward, but the ex-couple ignore each other.

"There must be a way we can help Harry." Ginny whispered.

"Like what?" Neville asked.

"Well... Dumbledore gave Harry Godric Gryffindor's sword in his will, but the minister said it wasn't his to give. Isn't the sword in the headmaster's office?"

"No, it's missing." Neville sighed.

"But the sword presents itself to someone in need, didn't Harry get the sword through the sorting hat?" Luna whispered into the conversation.

"Luna, you're brilliant. We certainly need that sword." Ginny grinned.

"What if it doesn't work and we get in trouble?" Neville asked.

"At least we tried." Ginny shrugged.

"Okay." Luna shrugged. "My... boyfriend may be able to lessen our punishment." She tucked hair behind her ear sheepishly.

"Maybe for you, but not us." Neville corrected. He turned to Ginny. "I'm in too."

Ginny smiled happily. "I'm sure we can work out when Snape is out of the room. We can spy on him."

Luna nodded her head. "Anything to help our friends."

Draco was in a carriage after Luna. He saw her in the distance, she was sitting next to Neville and he really wanted to hex him.

Pansy could see him narrowing his eyes in Luna's direction. Theo wasn't in the carriage, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent and Zabini filled the carriage, leaving him out.

"Drake, I know you are jealous, but don't make it obvious. You can't show it. You know that will only make it clear you feel for her. We are avoiding that." She warned him.

"Do you think she told them we aren't together?" He asked, slightly listening to her.

"Does it matter? She's playing the part, you need to too."

Draco sighed. "I should be used to hiding my emotions."

She smirked. "You suck at masking jealousy. Just try to make it look like hatred."

"I hate Longbottom."

"Then focus on that."

When they arrived, they each went to their tables. Snape and a few death eaters were at the teacher table. Such as Alecto and Amycus Carrow. Alecto would be the new muggle studies teacher and Amycus would teach DADA.

Majority of students were pure-bloods or half-blood. Not many Muggle-borns returned. The students would have to prove they were of magical blood. Luna found this absurd.

Draco knew everything would be terrible for anyone who wasn't him. Slytherins would be treated with respect, but not other houses.

Draco and Luna made brief eye contact, but Luna was quick to look away. Severus Snape was her new Headmaster, she hated it. And she rarely hated anything.

She looked back at her friends. They gave her a nod of recognition, she gave them a brief smile.


	21. Chapter 21

The first day of classes rolled around and Luna, for the first time, wore no crazy accessories. If she was to help her friends, she must blend into the crowd.

Draco noticed and hated that she wasn't wearing feathers in her hair or food for earrings. She was... ordinary. He hated that.

She sat next to Longbottom once again. He wanted to kill him.

"During our break, we can go and stand out of Snape's office entrance. We can figure out the code." Ginny whispered.

Luna nodded her head. "Okay. Before class, I'm going to write down some spells that may come in handy."

"Like what?" Neville asked.

"Invisibility charm, anything really that I find useful."

"You better go, we have only thirty minutes." Ginny said.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Luna got up and exited the great hall. She walked without any one to raise suspicion. She didn't hum, she didn't do anything odd, she was a normal student. She had to be.

Draco waited a few moments until getting up and following her. He noticed her in the distance. She wasn't skipping, she had her arms crossed and seemed, unlike herself.

He caught up to her, she takes out her wand and narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, Hello." She put her wand away and looked around. Draco took her into the shadows behind a pillar. He leaned her against the wall and was quick to smash his lips to hers. He was feeling very jealous and wanted her to remember that he was a great lover.

She pushed him back. "What's wrong?" He asked with a small smirk.

"I-I need to go to the library." She whispered.

"Why? Classes just start today."

"I just want to check out some books. Besides, you are supposed to stay away, remember?"

"No one is here and I want to kiss my girlfriend." He was growing upset. "Or would you rather snog Longbottom?"

She cupped his face. "Draco, you know I like you, not Neville. He's just my friend. Maybe we can find a place to meet up once or twice a week. But I really need to go to the library before class." She got on her tippy toes and pecked his cheek.

"After dinner, room 377A. It hasn't been touched in years and I know our new teachers won't be near that hall."

"Okay, I'll meet you there. I have missed you." She told him, making him melt.

"I've missed you too." He pulled back and went back towards the great hall.

He gave her one quick look while she went to the library. He really didn't like the idea of losing her, but he understood if he did. Everything... was too hectic. Nothing would be the same.

Luna found several charms books and wrote down the invincibility charm, knocking out charms, a handful of minor hexes to attack anyone who needs to be temporarily removed from the situation. Luna wrote down the obliviate charm, she knew it was dangerous to do, but she was fine with the precautions on death eaters.

She folded up the piece of parchment and hid it in her book on magical creatures.

Luna then ran to her first class which was charms, coincidentally. She sat beside Ginny moments before class started, she gave her a positive grin, letting Ginny know of the success in one look.

They were forced to learn... not so friendly spells, thanks to the new curriculum, though it could end badly for the opposing side.

What made Luna really uneasy was the DADA class, it was now Dark Arts class.

Luna held Ginny's hand under the the desk. She feared the strange man that stood before them. He had pale skin with sunken in facial features. He didn't look healthy, not in the slightest.

"I am your new professor, professor Carrow. In my class I'll be teaching you unforgivable curses, some handy hexes and poisonous potions. If you do everything I say, we will not have a problem." His dark eyes scanned the room and his eyes bored into Luna's, making her very uneasy.

He then looked away and started talking about the three unforgivable curses. He wrote one on the blackboard.

"The imperius curse." He turned back to the class he looked back on Luna. "You there, girl. What's your name?"

"Luna Lovegood, sir." She replied politely. She sounded calm, but she felt anything but calm.

"Miss Lovegood, can you tell me what this curse does?" He asked, he looked at her as if he was analyzing her.

"It puts the victim under the caster's control, sir." She replied softly.

"Very good, Miss Lovegood."

Luna instantly relaxed. He continued to talk about the curses. Luna fought herself from looking at the clock. She refused to remove her eyes from the professor. She didn't trust him or his big nose, it was clear it had been broken a few times.

Once class ended, Luna packed up her things.

"Miss Lovegood, can you stay back for a moment?" Professor Amycus Carrow asked.

Luna looked at Ginny who looked nervous. "Go, I'll catch up." Ginny hesitantly nodded her head and left the classroom.

Luna went up to her professor. He got uncomfortable close.

"What's your blood status?"

"Pure-blood, sir." She replied softly. Her heart was racing.

"How old are you?" He asked bluntly.

"Fifteen sir." She began to truly panic.

He hummed. "You may go, Miss Lovegood." As she started to walk away, he grabbed her wrist. "I may have some extra credit for you, is that something you'd be interested in?"

"I am confident in my abilities, sir. I find extra credit unnecessary." Luna tried to keep her voice from shaking.

He let out a small, dark chuckle. "Let me know when you change your mind."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Luna replied. He let go of her wrist and she exited the room.

She was trying to get her breathing under control. She looked behind her to see if he was following, he wasn't. She felt tears rising in her eyes.

She noticed Draco, though her sight was blurring. He tried to snarl at her, but he noticed her eyes filling with tears. He looked at her with surprise. He wanted to reach out to her, but he knew he couldn't.

He looked towards Carrow's classroom. What did that git do? He entered the classroom, even though it wasn't his class.

"Carrow." Draco greeted. He walked towards his new professor. "How are you enjoying your first day?"

"Fantastic." He smiled darkly. "I found me a little entertainment."

"Really? Cursing the students already are you?" Draco forced a wicked chuckle as if he found it amusing. He was sickened with himself.

"No, I found a little Pure-blood to possibly play with." Amycus said darkly. "Cute little Ravenclaw. I'm hoping she comes in for extra credit."

Draco's blood boiled. "Is it Lovegood?"

"You know the girl?"

"Yes, she's poor and crazy. Her father writes for the Quibbler. A poor excuse for a paper if you asked me." Draco was quite proud at how real the insult sounded.

"I'm sure once Potter is dead, the Dark Lord will let me have the cute little Ravenclaw."

"I hope you get what you want." Draco lied as he turned for the door.

"So do I, Malfoy." He heard him reply.

Luna rushed to transfiguration with tears in her eyes. She sat down in her seat and tried to blink the tears away.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Ginny asked her friend.

"Professor Carrow... he... I think he wants to sleep with me." Luna started to cry. Ginny pulled her into a hug. "He looked at me as if I was prey."

"I'm sure Malfoy will keep him in his place." Ginny whispered.

Luna wiped her tears and tried to keep her emotions together. Professor Mcgonagall was a lot kinder to the children and noticed the sweet Luna Lovegood crying.

She kept the student behind after class, she noticed Luna's discomfort for staying behind.

"Miss Lovegood, is everything alright?"

She shook her head no. "P-professor Carrow m-made me feel uncomfortable after class. H-he looked at me... he doesn't seem to have innocent intentions as my professor." She tried to explain.

"I'll talk to our headmaster about his inappropriate behavior towards you."

"Please don't name me, ma'am. I've been humiliated enough today."

"Yes, Miss Lovegood. You may go now."

"Thank you, Professor."

Professor Mcgonagall felt sick to the stomach at the thought of a grown man trying to being harm to a young fifteen year old girl. Severus must do something about that.

Luna barely touched her dinner. She tried to keep her spirits up, but she dreaded classes with that professor as if him being a death eater wasn't bad enough.

Draco stared at Luna, he could see her not being herself. He looked at Carrow who spoke to his sister as if nothing was wrong. He noticed Mcgonagall glaring at Carrow as well. Draco wondered if Luna told her of his advances. He hoped he was put into place. He didn't want his girlfriend harmed in anyway.

After meeting with Luna, he planned to see his godfather for himself. He was given the codes just in case Draco got a whiff of something sketchy amongst the students.

When a group of students cleared out, Draco went with it. He waited for Luna to join.

When she poked her head out. He was quick to lock the door and put a silencing charm around them.

"Luna, are you okay?" She shook her head and ran over to him. She wrapped her arms around him, he pulled her into a tight hug. He kissed the top of her head. "I know about Carrow. I'm going to Snape."

She looked up at him. "What if he doesn't do anything, or Carrow comes after you?"

"Severus will listen to me, he's my godfather. He will also protect you. He knows how much I care about you."

"Will you just kiss me?"

"Happily."

He started snogging his girlfriend. He enjoyed her lips on his. He lifted her on the desk like he once did to Daphne, except he didn't push farther. He knew she wouldn't want to have sex in a dim classroom. She would want to go to her dorm and study or do her homework.

"I've missed you so much." She breathed before pressing her lips to his neck. Doing everything he loved.

"Luna, you have to stop." He managed to get out.

She pulled back, blushing. "Sorry."

"We should meet again Wednesday. Okay?"

"Okay." She beamed. She gave him a peck on the lips. "I know you're jealous of Neville-" He wanted to protest. She covered his mouth. "You don't have to be. I only want you. And he wants Hannah Abbott. You don't have to worry. You should only worry about Carrow. Okay?"

She removed her hand. "Okay."

They parted ways. Draco was quick to go to Severus's office. Snape was at his desk. He looked up at his godson as he came in abruptly.

"We need to chat." Draco told him sternly.

Mcgonagall was quick to go to Snape's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She heard.

She walked in to see an angry Draco Malfoy.

"I'm not done speaking!" The boy growled. "I want him punished!"

"Excuse me headmaster, but this is important." Professor Mcgonagall said, trying not to snap at the boy.

"Me too! My girlfriend is being harassed!" Draco growled.

"Draco!" Snape snapped at the boy.

"Professor Amycus Carrow is speaking to one of the students inappropriately. He is making her very uncomfortable." She watched Draco's face turn bright red.

He turned to Snape. "Will you handle it or will I have to?"

"Mr. Malfoy," the headmaster looked at Mcgonagall. "Professor Mcgonagall, I will deal with Professor Carrow's inappropriate behavior towards Miss Lovegood. I agree that this behavior is unacceptable."

"He thinks the Dark Lord will let him continue because she's a pure-blood. He wants to claim her, even though she's half his age." Draco said with disgust. "I promised to protect her and I will, even if that means dealing with him myself."

Professor Mcgonagall was amazed that Malfoy was talking about Miss Lovegood in such a manner. She didn't know of their relationship.

"That's not necessary, Mr Malfoy. Now go to your dormitory. Now." Draco huffed but stomped out of the room. "No one must know of my godson's affection for Miss Lovegood." Mcgonagall smirked slyly, but nodded her head obediently.


	22. Chapter 22

Severus Snape waited in his office for Professor Amycus Carrow to come to his office. He was appalled to hear of his advances on the young witch. Draco had every right to be angry, but to disrespect him was not necessary. He understood the anger, he understood the need for justice. But his ways of dealing with the matter was not the right thing to do.

Amycus knocks on the door. And then enters with his hand behind his back. "You wanted to see me, Severus." He acted innocent, as if he didn't have any intention to sexually abuse one of his students.

"Amycus, may I ask why I have been told you have made an inappropriate advance on one of my students?" Snape asked calmly.

"Was this Malfoy's doing?" He asked, Amycus didn't seem happy.

"It doesn't matter who brought it to my attention, but I hoped I didn't have to remind you that Miss Lovegood is only a child."

"She's fifteen-"

"A child. If I hear of your advances on any of the children under my care, I will tell the Dark Lord and I'm sure he won't be pleased to hear what I have to say." Severus went behind his desk. "You're dismissed."

Amycus didn't hesitate to leave.

The next day, Luna went to have breakfast. Neville and Ginny have made plans to scope out the area. They wanted to learn Snape's schedule.

It seemed for weeks, that was their schedule. If they weren't in class, they were studying Snape. It seemed the only time he regularly left the room was when it was for each meal, mainly dinner.

They've learned about their new professors. The Carrows loved torturing the students, especially Amycus. He loved to perform the Cruciatus curse on people in detention.

Neville has had a brave streak, he acted out in Dark Arts class, earning him brutal punishments.

Luna would regularly use healing charms to take care of her friends. When Seamus was brutally beared to the point of unconsciousness, Luna healed him.

Luna became the students nurse. They regularly went to her instead of running to the hospital wing.

Draco hadn't been able to keep his jealousy undercontrol when every male that passed Luna, said hello to her. Why was she so popular all of the sudden.

During their snogging sessions, Draco tried to show Luna how great he was, but she already knew how great he was.

He gripped her inner thigh. "Draco," she warned, grabbing his hand from underneath her skirt.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You know what." She replied. "We should probably go back to our common rooms."

"I'm trying to make up for my bad behavior." He replied, pressing his lips to her neck, making her hum.

"I told you I was okay with you calling me Loony Luna. That's way tamer than you could have done."

"Still." He muttered.

"I know what you're doing." She told him and her throat hitched. "You need to stop before you do something you regret."

He grunted and removed his mouth and hand. "One day."

"One day." She smiled. "Hey," She intertwined their fingers. "You know I care about you."

"Yes, I do." He smirked. "I just wish the school knew that."

"You know they can't." She cupped his face. "You must bully me. You know that."

"Can you at least bully me back?"

"I'll call you mean if you like."

"Yes, please." He grinned before kissing her again.

She pulled away. "I mean it, we should go to our common rooms."

"This Friday, I'll sneak into your dorm." He smirked.

"Draco," she warned.

"Just let me know what the riddle is."

"Boys aren't allowed in the girls dormitory, you know that."

"I'm sure I can think of something."

"If you manage to get in there, I'll be surprised."

"I'm full of surprises." He replied slyly.

She gave him a final peck before heading to her dorm. She kept smiling happily.

"Miss Lovegood." Professor Carrow said as he passed by in one of the hallways.

"Professor..." Luna replied. He had barely spoken to her, but he looked her up and down suspiciously.

She hoped she didn't look... like she had been making out. She rushed to her dorm and got ready for bed.

She was happy to fall asleep in her comfy bed.

Classes were becoming annoying. Mainly just Dark Arts. Amycus had worked hard to make Luna struggle to pass, it seemed like only her tests and assignments were impossible. He wanted her to go to him for extra credit, she refused to give in to what he wanted.

She left that class and saw Draco, he sneered at her. "Freak." He called her.

"Draco," She replied with a grin. That used to irritate him, but now just made him work harder to keep his wall up. He found it easier to make faces than to say anything.

Pansy taunted her, but that was to be expected. She didn't mind what Pansy said because it wasn't very threatening. She just sounded... jealous more than mean.

Dean came to lunch with a broken nose. Luna ran over to him. "Dean, want me to help you?" Dry blood covered his upper lip.

"Yes, please."

"Episkey!" Luna flicked her wand. His nose snapped back into place and the cut on the bridge of his nose healed over.

"Thank you, Luna."

"You're welcome, Dean." She got up and went back to her spot.

"During dinner." Neville whispered.

Luna nodded her head. Ginny gave him a devilish smile.

They waited for dinner to roll around. Luna read over some spells she wrote down during class. She sat in the back to avoid being seen.

Eventually she had Potions class with Slughorn. They were talking about Amortentia. They got to smell it. Luna smelled Lavender, Draco's cologne, fresh air in a forest setting, mint and her house's scent.

After potions, she finally had dinner. She met Ginny and Neville on the floor, the headmaster's office was. Luna felt giddy. She couldn't wait to attempt this.

"What's the password?" Luna whispered.

"Sugar plum." Ginny said firmly.

They heard the stones rubbing against each other, forming the stairs.

"I'll go." Ginny said softly. "You two keep watch." She head upstairs quickly.

Luna and Neville stand behind a statue, keeping watch in the hallway. What they didn't know was that Snape had been watching Harry's friends closely, he wanted to make sure they weren't foolish enough to attempt anything. He noticed they finally attempted to be stupid.

Harry Potter's girlfriend, Draco's girlfriend and Neville Longbottom were no where to be seen.

Snape excused himself and went to his office. Once he arrived to the floor, Luna and Neville step out, casting a spell. With a wave of his wand, he hit them back and they fall to the ground stiff as boards.

"Foolish children." He muttered. He turned to the wall. "Sugar plums."

He went up the steps and found Ginny Weasley holding the replica of Godric Gryffindor's sword. The case it was in broken.

Ginny looked up at her old professor who quickly waved his wand. She fell to the ground stiff as well.

He grabbed the sword from her. "Oh Miss Weasley, your attempt was quite poor."

He looked at the ginger, who narrowed her eyes at him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead. He admired their loyalty, but it would only get them in trouble. What foolish children.


	23. Revival

Ginny, Luna and Neville stand before their headmaster. Amycus Carrow was blocking the door, he watched the children sternly. 

Neville had a busted lip for talking back to Carrow, but none of the children were frightened. To Snape, they were the silver trio, they will be causing almost as much trouble as Potter and his two friend. 

"Your punishment will take place tonight. You will be going into the forbidden forest with Hagrid and do his bidding. You will also have fifty points removed from your houses, each." Snape scanned the children's faces for any objection, they showed none. "Professor Carrow will guide you to the forbidden forest, we don't need you three causing anymore trouble." He looked over at the death eater. "Keep your hands to yourself. You will not be punishing them." 

"Yes, headmaster." Carrow hissed. He was not happy about keeping his hands to himself.

He walked behind the children as they walked out of the castle and along the long trail to Hagrid's hut. 

"'Ello Ginny, Neville an' Luna." He greeted them weakly. 

"Hello, Hagrid." The kids greeted him, Luna gave him a big grin and waved. 

Carrow left Hagrid to punish the children, but Hagrid would never lay a hand on the students. 

"I had nothin' planned. I guess yer can find poisonous mushrooms." Hagrid shrugged.

Neville knew exactly where to look. "You got it, Hagrid." 

Hagrid led the way with Fang. They each had a bucket. They cut poisonous mushrooms off from the bough of trees. 

"I wish there was something more we could do." Neville grumbled. "We failed to get the sword, but maybe we can do something else to protest." 

"We could start a group like Dumbledore's Army again." Luna shrugged.

"Lu!" Ginny grabbed her friends arm with a grin. "That's brilliant! We can rescue students from detention and from abuse. We can teach students to protect themselves against the dark arts. We can take an ounce of control back." 

"That's a good idea." Neville grinned happily. 

"But, we don't have those coins anymore." Luna pointed out sadly. "How can we gain attraction?" 

Neville wore a wicked grin. "Tomorrow Malfoy is on patrol duty with Pansy." He looked at Luna. "Can you distract Malfoy?" 

"He was going to come to my dorm Friday, I can see if he will abandon his duties." She replied. "Though, I don't know if he'll tell on us." 

"Better safe than sorry." Ginny injected. "I'll deal with Pansy." 

"How do I convince Draco to abandon his duties?" Luna asked curiously.

"He's a horny teenage boy." Neville stated plainly. "Just say you can't wait any longer and you need him as soon as possible." 

Luna blushed, she couldn't believe she was agreeing to such a devious plan, but it was for a good cause and she'll get some alone time with her boyfriend. It'd be a win-win.

It was late when they finally went back to their dorms. Their hands were covered in dirt and they were sweaty from the long trek. It was close to one in the morning. 

The three collapsed in their bed tiredly. Luna dreaded waking up the next day. She yawned and forced herself out of bed. She changed in her school uniform. She put on the yellow barrette for good luck. She'd need it today. 

Draco found out what Luna did and he was beyond livid, he was so pissed! He should have known she wouldn't stay out of the light for long. She was friends with Gryffindors, they were bound to get her in trouble. He tried to convince himself that she was peer pressured into getting in trouble then the truth, she was fighting Voldemort's regime willingly. She was brave, she was far from weak and she never stood down without a fight. She didn't care if she got herself killed. She'd be a martyr for the cause. 

Luna sat beside her friend. Neville faintly nodded his head at her. She nodded back. She turned to Dean Thomas, he was engrossed in a conversation with Seamus to her right. 

She pulled put a piece of parchment and a quill. She quickly wrote down a brief message. She felt dirty and out of her element writing such a thing down. But she needed her boyfriend distracted. 

"How do you plan on... distracting Pansy?" Neville asked Ginny in a low tone. 

"Easy, I packed some of Fred and George's prank inventions. I'll use them to draw her far from the hall you're doing your handiwork. Neville was going to the most populated hallway during classes, he knew it would he the best place to put the message. 

"I feel like we're fighting Umbridge again." Luna admitted.

"In some ways we are, in others, we are dealing with something way worse." Neville replied. 

Luna enchanted the parchment and sent it Draco's way. Her heart was racing. What if he thought badly of her after reading it? 

Draco caught the piece of parchment and looked at it from his lap, under the table so his friends didn't read it. It was rare Luna sent him messages, she never wanted to risk making him look bad or suspicious. 

_Draco, _

_I can't wait any longer. I want you tonight, the answer to the riddle is 'a stamp'. I hope you come, I'll handle the stairs to the girl dorms._

_-Luna xx_

Draco couldn't believe what she wrote. He looked over at her. She was blushing furiously, she turned her head bashfully and tried to talk to her friends, hiding her face from him. 

He smirked slyly. He turned to Pansy who was having an argument with Blaise. "Hey, Pansy." Draco called. She turned her head. "I need you to do the patrol alone tonight." 

She furrowed her eyebrows curiously. "Why?" 

"I got last minute plans." He shrugged before biting into an apple. 

Blaise smirked and Pansy scoffed. "Whatever, it's not like I'm not use to you bailing on me anyways." She growled.

"Thanks, you're the best." Draco replied happily, ignoring the anger in her voice. 

"Did he take the bait?" Ginny asked, not turning around to check Draco's face.

Luna nodded her head. "He doesn't seem mad." 

"Of course he's not mad, he's about to get laid." Neville stated. 

She nudged him, hoping no one hears him. "Neville, shush." 

"Sorry, Luna." He apologized.

"When do you think he'll come by?" Ginny asked.

"Shoot, I didn't put a time. I'll catch him sometime and let you know." 

"Say ten." Neville suggested. 

"Okay." Luna nodded her head. "I think I'm going to go to the loo before class. I'll see you later." 

Luna grabbed her bag and walked out of the great hall. She almost completely left the hallway when Draco caught up to her. He pulled her into the shadows. 

"You serious about tonight?" He asked, trying to mask his eagerness.

"Yes." She beamed. "Come by at ten. It will be easier to sneak you. I think I know an unused dormitory actually. It's in the boys section." 

"Great. I look forward to seeing you tonight." He smirked. He pressed his lips to her to give her a quick snog. 

She giggled and pushed him away. "I have to pee. I'll see you later, Draco." She left the shadows and rushed to the girls bathroom. 

Draco sighed to himself and got ready for his first class. 

Ginny planned on writing her own message while Pansy is distracted. It will be outside the great hall. All of this was risky, but was doable. With Malfoy distract, it would be easier. He was a more skilled wizard than Pansy. She was easy to taunt and distract.

Luna's stomach was in knots, she felt guilty, tricking Draco like this, but it was necessary. She was hopeful he'd forgive her... right? Would he? 

After her classes, Luna sat in her tower, she did her homework, waiting for Draco. She tried to look... more alluring. She took her jumper and tie off and her tights. She undid a few buttons on her top. She was unsure if she looked okay. 

Ginny hid by the ravenclaw tower. She waited until she found Draco happily going up to the portrait. He answered the riddle and entered. 

"Phase one, complete." Ginny whispered to herself. She then head out to take care of business, drawing Pansy far from Neville. 

Luna perked up when she found Draco. She smiled up at him. "You really sure about this?" He asked her.

"More than anything. Come on." She grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs to the boys dormitories. She found the empty one and pulled him inside. 

They go to one of the empty beds, he lays on top of her while he makes out with her. He tugged at her clothes and she did the same to him. 

"I want you." She told him. He smirked down at her and took her skirt off. 

Ginny peeked to see Pansy walking the halls, barely paying attention to her surroundings. She was right behind her. Ginny took a smoke bomb and threw it towards her, it went off, clouding the entire corridor. She let out a screech and coughed excessively.

She ran to let out a swamp towards Filch's office, trapping him from helping. 

She ran towards the great hall and took her wand to write a note. It would be difficult for the death eaters to remove. 

'_Dumbledore's Army Lives On_'

Neville managed to make it to the hallway without any complications. He looked both ways before quickly writing on the wall in big letters. 

'_DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY REVIVAL HAS COME_'

While he was almost finished, Professor Carrow showed up. "You maggot!" Before be could cast a spell, Ginny was behind him. 

"Petrificus Totalus!" Ginny shouted, causing Carrow to drop to the ground, unable to move. She stood over him. "Obliviate." A silky white stream shoots into her wand. She replaces his memory with a false one. He didn't see who wrote it because they were already gone when he found it. 

"Thanks." Neville smirked.

"Don't worry about it. We better get going." Ginny suggested. They both run towards the Gryffindor tower. They took precautions to make sure no one caught them. Pansy was drawn farther from the Gryffindor tower by a dung bomb.

Luna made all the noises Draco missed. She got off his lap and laid down on the bed, breathing rapidly. They both covered in sweat. 

Draco cleaned them up with a flick of his wand. He stared down at Luna who's chest was bare. He could see her chest rise and fall. Her hair just barely covering her breasts. 

He laid down beside her. Luna panicked that her friends weren't done yet. She straddled his sides. He looked up at her, her whole body exposed to him. 

"Will you stay?" She asked him hopefully. 

"Do you want me to?" He smirked. 

She grabbed his hands, intertwining their fingers. She then grabbed his hand and placed it over her breast. "Yes." 

She leaned down and slipped her tongue in his mouth. He could feel that she was still very much aroused. 

He changed positions so he's on top. "We have school tomorrow." He mentioned.

His fingers touching her from below. She let out a moan and pressed against him. "So?" She forced from her mouth. 

Ginny and Neville went their separate ways, they knew everything was done and their friend was possibly still with Malfoy. They were disgusted at the thought. But they supposed she was disgusted at the thought of them with someone as well. 

Luna collapsed back onto the bed, breathing heavily once again. Draco pressed his lips to hers. He starts kissing her neck. 

She closes her eyes. He goes to touch her below once more, but she stops him. "I-I can't go again. I'm tired." She sounded exhausted. 

Draco removed his hand and cupped her face before giving her a passionate kiss before laying down. He positioned the blanket over her, covering her shoulders. 

She cuddled into him. She fell asleep to him playing with her hair. She got to rebel against the death eaters control on the school and be closer to her boyfriend. 


	24. Chapter 24

Draco tried to wiggle out from Luna's grasps. When he tried to move towards the edge of the bed, Luna only held on tighter.

He smirked down at her and stroked her cheek. "Luna," He said softly. "Wake up, Lovegood."

He gave her a light shake. Her eyes open. She looked up at him sleepily. "What time is it?" She yawned.

He looked up at the clock. "7:30. We can make it to breakfast and then class if we're quick."

Luna nodded her head and pushed the blankets off only for the cold air to hit her. She quickly covered herself with a sheet again. Her eyes growing wide, forgetting what she did the night prior.

"I'm taking a shower. Want to join me?" She asked in her dreamy tone.

He smirked over at her. "Sure. I'll join you."

They go to the bathroom connected to the dorm. They washed the night away. Draco tried to keep his eyes away from his girlfriend, but it was hard.

They got out and Luna put on her uniform from the other day. She planned to run to her dormitory to grab clothes apart of her uniform.

"How will you sneak out?" Luna asked him.

"Disillusionment charm." He shrugged.

She nodded her head. "Give me a kiss goodbye." She puckered her lips up. He smirked before leaning down and giving her a peck.

He casted the charm on himself and he left. Luna flicked her wand, making the bed. She then rushed to her dormitory. Her hair was still soaking wet. She used her wand to blow dry her hair and then brushed her teeth. Girls in her dorm smirked at her, they must have noticed her gone all night. She had a feeling rumors would spread.

"Where were you last night, Lovegood?" A girl by the name of Millie asked.

"I fell asleep in the corridor." She said vaguely. She quickly put her hair in a bun, which took a lot of effort with all her hair. She settled on two buns on the top of her head. She rushed out to the great hall, people surrounded the graffiti on the walls.

Whispers filled the air as Mr Filch tried to remove the graffiti with a brush.

Luna found Ginny who was smirking. The two girls walked into the great hall to get something to eat.

"How was your night?" Ginny asked.

"Well, and yours?" Luna replied.

"Well, thank you for asking." The two girls giggled before joining Neville who acted innocent.

"Did you see the writing?" Dean asked Neville. "Do you know who has anything to do with it?"

"Nope." Ginny lied, winking.

"I want in." He whispered.

"Make notes in the Gryffindor tower." Neville whispered.

Whispers filled the castle old DA members spoke to one another and got on the same page. New ones joined as well.

Draco was furious. Pansy refused to come to classes because she was struck with a dung bomb. She smelled awful and was taking several showers.

He knew who had something to do with it. He narrowed his eyes Luna's way, but she never looked at him. She was too busy talking to her friends.

He knew Snape was livid to hear the students rebelling. He suspected it to be Neville, he had been the one most vocal. But Draco knew Luna had something to do with it, distracting him with sex. He didn't think she was capable of doing such a Slytherin deed.

All day Luna didn't look his way and he was angry about that. She never paid him any attention, like they didn't spend the night together. He wasn't sure what he was more pissed about. Surely it was the fact Luna didn't trust him and distracted him. He assumed they were going to have their first fight.

After dinner, they meet in their usual spot. Luna went to kiss him, but he moved his head. She looked hurt. She gave him a confused look.

"What's wrong, Draco?" She asked innocently.

"Don't play innocent with me, Lovegood." He growled. She didn't like how rough his voice sounded. "I didn't think you were capable of being so... so devious. You distracted me from my prefect duties so your friends could cause trouble! What the hell?"

She retreated away. She felt guilty. "I know it wasn't right-"

"You think?" He hissed.

"But... I am not confirming or denying that it my friends who did that. I wanted to sleep with you, Draco. I really did. I wanted to feel close to you, I wasn't lying about that." She replied softly.

"Luna, I'm not stupid! I know your blood traitor friends are the ones behind all of this! And they are dragging you along, getting you in trouble!"

Her face turned red and her eyebrows knitted together. He had never seen her angry before. His blood ran cold. "I am a blood traitor, Malfoy!" She hissed. "I am the one behind it all! I wanted to steal the sword of Gryffindor and it was my plan to revive Dumbledore's Army. So if you want to be angry, be angry at me. But don't you dare be mean to my friends! Tell on me, I don't care! I'm not on your side, I'm on Harry's and I always will be." She moved closer to him. "If you want justice, go tell Snape it was me, your blood traitor girlfriend. I am not scared to die for my friend. What about you?" Her tone wasn't sweet, it was dark. She stomped out of the room, slamming the door after her.

Draco jumped at the sound. He was lost for words. Luna was far from the girl he thought he was. She was in many ways a Slytherin, but mainly a Gryffindor. She wasn't scared at all, of anything.

He sat down, he knew he couldn't tell on her. That was out of the question. He would die before telling on Luna. If she wants to revive Dumbledore's Army, let her. He won't fight her. He knew she would never be on his side, he knew what he was getting into.

He straightened his tie. He needed to get his emotions under control before exiting.

Luna was breathing heavily. She entered her common room, unable to breathe normally.

"Luna?" Cho Chang asked her. "Are you okay?"

"No, I just mouthed off to Draco Malfoy. But I kind of feel alive."

"What should I write on the wall?" Cho asked her with a grin.

"Dumbledore's Army is looking for members." Luna grinned.

She nodded her head and took her wand to write on the wall. People in the common room, didn't look up, they were on Harry's side.

Draco sat in the common room in deep thought. He started at the wall that said: 'Dumbledore's Army Lives On Forever'

Daphne and some other Slytherins tried to get rid of the writing. Draco spotted a second year Slytherin hiding a grin behind their book. He assumed he was a half-blood. He seemed pretty ballsy to attempt such a thing in the Slytherin Common room.

"Draco, want to help?" Crabbe asked him.

"No, not really."

"Because you're shagging a blood traitor?" Daphne snarled.

"Because I don't know the counter charm. It'd be a waste of time and talent." Draco growled back.

"When I find out who did this, I'll kill 'em." Daphne growled.

Draco watched the second year's face go pale. He glanced at Draco and looked even more fearful. It was like he was silently pleading for him not to tell.

Drack looked back at Daphne. "Good luck with that. You barely passed your OWLs."

He noticed the boy calm down in the corner of his eye.

In every common room there was a message about the DA. Every house had some sort of pride, though very few in the Slytherin house. Even Lavender Brown helped out with spreading the word.

Draco knew he would have to call some students in to seem like he was on Voldemort's side, so he told on students he didn't know. He knew Luna and several others would get the student out. He planned to let her do whatever she wanted, he didn't plan on stopping her.


	25. Dumbledore's Army

Luna didn't go see Draco for the next week. She knew they needed to calm down. She wanted to apologize for distracting him and not trusting him, but he must understand why she didn't tell him. He must see where she's coming from. She knows she should also see where he's coming from, she understood why he was angry, but he shouldn't have came after her friends. And she shouldn't have implied he was a coward.

"Neville had detention. Carrow has no evidence that he is in the DA, but that isn't stopping his torture. He wants to get names for other members." Ginny whispered.

"When's detention?"

"After dinner."

"Okay. We'll attack then. Neville will not be having the Cruciatus curse casted on him." Luna said determinedly. She looked around. "Where is he now?"

"Checking on his plants, he is growing some with healing properties." Ginny explained.

Draco noticed a change in Luna. She didn't seem to be smiling to herself anymore. She seemed very serious most of the time. He didn't like that. He wanted to see her smile, he wanted her dressing outrageously. He wanted her talking about Nargles. He never wanted her to be annoying so badly. He wanted her to talk to him again, to comfort him just by caressing his cheek. He wanted to listen to her giggle and rant about her day. He wanted her spewing the first thing that comes to mind. He missed _her_.

Pansy noticed Draco sulking like he did sixth year. "What's wrong with you?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing."

"Is it a certain blonde?"

"Nothing." Draco repeated abruptly. He head out of the great hall. The writing on the wall still there faintly.

Luna noticed and quickly got up and chased him down. "Draco!" She called.

Draco stopped in his tracks, he didn't expect to hear that dreamy voice he came to love.

He turned around to see her catching up to him. "What do you want, Luna?" He tried to keep his tone flat. His jaw tightened instinctively as she gave him her big silver eyes.

"Draco, I wanted to apologize for me behavior. I shouldn't have distracted you and implied you were a coward. You're not, you're very brave, especially when it comes to me. I really do care about you and I did enjoy our time together." She tried to keep eye contact.

"I'm sorry too." He muttered bitterly. "I was angry and I shouldn't have came after your friends. I'm sorry for the insults. I just wished you trusted me."

"I do. But you must understand why I would refrain from telling you about my rebellious plans. It would be unwise to tell you. Especially if you were ever under a curse or given the truth serum."

He sighed. "You're right about that." He rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't think about the truth serum.

"Can you forgive me?" She asked in a small voice.

"Only if you can forgive me too." He smirked.

She beamed and pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh, can I borrow one of your shirts, preferably a jumper." She blushed.

"Why?"

"It's a surprise." She blushed.

"I'll see what I got." He replied softly.

"Okay." She said happily.

They parted ways. Draco smiled to himself, he was happy that they were back on good terms again. He really liked her and he didn't want to lose her, even if that meant turning a blind eye to her actions.

Luna sat beside Ginny like most of the time. In Dark Arts class, Carrow seemed angrier than normal, possibly because the students were acting out. He was losing control on them and he couldn't stand it.

"Tell me an ingredient that goes in this potion." He said pointing at the bold words "Regeneration potion". Luna rose her hand. He gave her a sly grin. "Miss Lovegood."

"Flesh from a willing servant." She replied firmly.

"Well done, five points to Ravenclaw. Can you tell me the purpose of this potion?" He didn't think she knew the answer, but she was a very smart witch.

"It creates a new body for a Dark witch or wizard who had lost their original body due to horcruxes, sir." Luna answered confidently.

He looked disappointed. "Another five points." He grumbled before moving on to another ingredient.

Ginny gave her a proud grin. Luna wouldn't give him the satisfaction of thinking she needed extra credit. She would never come to him. She was strong willed and wouldn't give into his dark desires.

Draco noticed several students in his class with bruises and cuts. He got many dark looks, which was expected. He noticed Terry Boot with a scar across his cheek. His classmates didn't look good at all. He was secretly glad Luna was brave enough to stand up to the adults putting these students through hell.

Even Lavender Brown came to one lesson with a fat lip. Her eyes rimmed red from crying. Students looked like they haven't gotten proper sleep, Hogwarts wasn't what it was built to be. But it produced fierce students, it created strong-willed witches and wizards.

While Draco walked to one of his classes, he noticed Theo Nott hovering over his girlfriend. He had an hand against the wall, trapping Luna against the stone wall. She was polite and conversed with him, but Draco could only see red.

He strut up to the two. "What are you doing with my ex?" Draco asked smugly. "Love having my seconds?" He glanced at Luna, hoping she wasn't hurt by that comment.

"Draco, you don't have to be mean." Luna said softly.

"Yeah, Draco. Why don't you bugger off." Theo demanded, shooing Draco away.

He tightened his fist, wanting to punch Theo. He tightened his jaw. "Don't you have other things to do than to bother Loony Luna?"

"We were just talking, Draco." Theo said innocently. "Sweet Luna was telling me about her Christmas plans." He stroked her cheek. She didn't flinch away, but she didn't seem comfortable. Theo looked over at Malfoy. "Jealous because she's no longer yours?"

"Luna, get going." Draco didn't take his eyes off from Theo. His voice was low and cruel. He had never spoken to her in such a manner, it was dangerous. "_Now_."

Luna quickly left the boys, glancing back at her furious boyfriend.

"Why are you so mad? Didn't you break up with her? What happened to letting me have your seconds?" Theo taunted.

"Don't touch her, don't look at her and don't even _think_ about her. If I hear you try to make advances on Luna again, I'll perform the Cruciatus curse on you." Draco threatened.

"What's stopping you?" Theo taunted.

Draco pretended to walk away and turned around and sucker punched him. Theo fell back holding his broken nose. Draco now understood how great that feeling is. He imagined this was how Granger felt.

"Leave her alone, Nott." Draco growled before waking away with a crowd watching them and whispering. They looked at Draco with amazement. He typically only taunted, he never actually did anything, he normally sent Crabbe or Goyle after the victim.

Theo narrowed his eyes at Draco as he walked away. He wanted revenge on that fucker. He would hurt him, he would all in good time.

Luna heard about what Draco did. It circulated around the school. Everyone heard about Draco Malfoy- the death eater- sticking up for Luna Lovegood.

Luna gave him a sweet smile, he gave a smug one back. His knuckles were bruised over, but it was all worth it.

"You ready?" Ginny whispered.

"Wait a bit." Neville told them.

"No way. We aren't letting that bastard to a thing to you." Ginny replied sternly.

He gave them a weak grin. He loved his friends and how much they had his back. They loved him and would do anything for him.

Carrow eventually called Neville, Dean Thomas and Seamus in for being the male friends of Harry Potter.

Luna and Ginny stayed near in the distance, using statues to hide themselves.

Once the door closes Carrow conjures up chains and chained the three boys. He then played a little game, deciding who shall go first. Obviously choosing Neville.

Luna and Ginny could hear his screams as they found the dark counter spell for the door lock.

Once they found it, they burst in.

Luna was a pro at nonverbal magic, with a flick of her wand, he flew against the wall, knocked unconscious.

Ginny then helped unchain the boys while Luna obliviate the professor, not carrying if she took too many memories away. Though she knew she didn't. She knew what she was doing.

"Are you alright, Neville?" Luna asked him softly.

He let out a hoarse laugh. "I am now."

"Let's get out of here before he wakes up." Seamus suggested. They rushed out.

Once again, students are saved from the wrath of Amycus Carrow.


	26. Chapter 26

Draco heard Alecto found her brother unconscious. They knew who was responsible, even if he couldn't remember who broke the students out. They had an idea.

He lied and vouched for Luna, saying he was bullying her when said incident occurred.

Luna and her two friends decided to take a step further and open the room of requirements again. It presented itself to Neville when he was running from Alecto. They started teaching the students defense against the dark arts. Luna was a very strong witch and managed to teach them useful spells. She taught a lot of counter spells that would come in handy.

November rolled around and Dumbledore's Army grew bigger than ever. There was still the people too scared to join, but overall, they had a great turn out.

They still made messaged on the walls of Hogwarts. More students participated in the act.

Luna wrote one saying "_WE ARE NOT SCARED_" and "_WE WILL NEVER SURRENDER_"

Draco was impressed with her dedication. He knew her handwriting, but didn't say anything. She was everything he wished he was. He was glad he was with her.

Lavender Brown even wrote "_DUMBLEDORE MAY BE DEAD BUT HE LIVES ON_" she got caught writing it but Cho Chang and Susan Bones rescued before she could be dragged away for a beating.

Luna met up with Draco after dinner. They both needed a break and just be in each others arms.

"I miss your radish earrings." Draco admitted.

"I was trying not to draw attention to myself this year." She replied, blushing.

"Well you are certainly doing great so far." He said sarcastically.

"Well you haven't done well staying away from me." She countered.

"I haven't tried."

He pressed his lips to her, he stuck his tongue in her mouth, deepening the kiss.

They hear the door open abruptly. Their eyes land on Amycus Carrow. He shuts the door and points his wand at Draco.

Luna went to raise her wand, but Draco caught her wrist behind him, keeping it down. He had a look on his face that he often did when he was putting on an act. Luna was quick to catch on to his cover for him catching the two kissing.

"Well, well, well." Amycus said darkly. "It seems Draco Malfoy is snogging Miss Lovegood. Now I see why you told on me. You wanted her all to yourself."

Draco gave him a smug look and stroked Luna's cheek. "I claimed her a long time ago. I want a pure-blood wife one day, you see and Luna and I are the farthest apart in relation. It seems only right that I take her for myself." It wasn't entirely truthful, they were far from related, but that goes for the Parkinsons and Greengrass family.

"I thought she was a poor lunatic." Amycus said skeptically.

"Money isn't a concern for me and for her sanity... I imagine it makes her better in bed." Draco's words rolled right off his tongue, making Luna surprised how quick he was.

He touched her face and she flinched away as if she was uncomfortable by him.

"What will the Dark Lord think of you fooling around with a blood traitor?" Amycus questioned.

"What will the Dark Lord think knowing you have gotten schooled by a bunch of teenagers?" Draco countered, raising an eyebrow.

Amycus's face grew bright red with anger. "Don't disrespect me, boy."

"And don't interrupt me from getting to second base with Lovegood."

Amycus hesitated but left, slamming the door after him. The two teenagers sigh with relief.

"That was close." Luna said softly. "Do you think he will tell?"

"Not if he wants more dirt on him. What has happened to him is more embarrassing than him catching two teenagers snogging." Draco shrugged.

"We should be more careful next time." Luna replied. "I think we shouldn't meet again until next week and we need a new place to meet."

"I agree. 134? It's a good room." Draco suggested.

"Okay." Luna beamed. "Next Tuesday?"

"Yeah, next Tuesday." She got off the desk and brought his face down for her to kiss. He smirked down at her. "Are you done with my shirt yet?"

Luna has been working on a jumper for Draco. She hoped to finish it before Christmas, but she was very busy with DA meetings, homework and tests.

She got black yarn that she knew he would love and silver yarn for the letter D on his jumper. She got the idea from Mrs Weasley. She made Luna a blue on once and she absolutely loved it, she hoped Draco loved his.

"Not yet." She smirked. "But I will be eventually. Don't worry, you'll get it back soon."

He had an idea what she needed it for but he didn't say anything. He planned on getting her something very beautiful he was having a custom bracelet made for her, the metal chain was painted purple butterflies, resembling the ones she conjured up during their tutoring lesson. He knew she would love it.

He knew she couldn't get him something expensive and he didn't want anything worth much. He would love anything she gave him because it came from her. He just hoped she accepted her gift, even if it is costly.

"Okay." He replied softly. He gave her a quick peck before they went their separate ways.

Luna rushed to her tower, it was almost curfew. She quickly got for ready for bed and collapsed into her pillow.

The next morning, she met her friends at breakfast. Neville seemed overly excited.

"Hello." Luna greeted them.

"Luna, you won't believe what I discovered." Neville whispered.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"I was in the room of requirements when I noticed a painting that looked... different. It turned out to be a door to a passage. I went through it and it took me to Hogsmeade. The Hog's Head Inn to be exact. The owner is Aberforth Dumbledore. He is brothers of Professor Dumbledore. He was an original member of the Order of the Phoenix and has said he'd do anything he can to assist us." Neville lost his smile.

"That's brilliant, Neville." Luna squealed. "We have a connection, that could come in handy, don't you think?"

"Yes, this could definitely work in our favor." Ginny agreed. "Amazing, Neville. Truly Amazing."

"I thought so too." He smirked proudly.

They just didn't know how handy that would truly become.

Luna had a long line of classes. She slaved over her dark arts homework.

She was one of the few people left in there doing school work. She pinched the bridge of her nose as a headache came on.

Someone sat beside her. She looked over to see a blurry Theo Nott. She knew Draco would be very upset to find the boy near her.

"Oh, hello Theo." She greeted politely.

"I heard from a little bird that you and Draco were got snogging." He whispered.

"A little bird? It must have been charmed." She shrugged.

He disregarded her response. "Are you dating Malfoy, Lovegood?"

"No. We were only talking." She lied. It sounded... like the truth she at least thought.

"Good, we're going out Saturday." He told her with a smirk.

"I can't. I need to work on my potions essay and I need to talk to professor Carrow about my grades." She replied, trying to sound busy.

"I can talk to Amycus. He loves me." He beamed.

"No, I rather do it. Thank you though. In also flattered you'd want to go out with me." She gave him a smile. She cupped his cheek, it wasn't the same. "Have a good day, Theo." She got up and started packing up her things.

"An hour, that's all I'm asking for."

She knew he wouldn't give up. "Okay, an hour." She agreed.

"Great." He got up as well. "See you then, Lovegood."

Luna felt like she was cheating on Draco. She would talk to him about it. She didn't want him to he angry about this and she knew this was something she could openly tell him.

She found Pansy talking to Daphne at the Slytherin table. She quickly enchanted a piece of paper and sent it her way.

Pansy was giggling at something Daphne said, making fun of Crabbe. She felt something hit her in the face.

She grabbed the note. Daphne grew curious.

"Who is it from?" She asked trying to read it. Pansy pulled away.

"It's a dirty note from Draco." She lied. Pansy pocketed the note quickly. "I should meet him before he's no longer in the mood."

She rushed to the dungeons. She went to the Slytherin common room where Draco was talking to Blaise, he was laughing and joking around.

"Hey, Pansy. Come to join us?" Blaise asked her.

She sat on the couch beside Draco and showed them the small slip of parchment. "Actually I am an owl."

Draco curiously grabbed the paper. "Tell Draco to meet me at our new Spot. Luna." He read. He quickly got up. "Thanks, I gotta go."

He knew it was urgent if she was asking to see him right now. Did Carrow hurt her? Did he molest her? What if she wanted to break up. But then his mind went to, maybe she wants to give him a present, or she's giving him his shirt back.

He went to the room. He opened the door to see Luna leaning against the teacher's desk. She gave him a smile.

He shut the door and rushed over to her. "What's wrong?" He blurted.

Her smile deflated and she grabbed his hands. Oh Merlin, was she pregnant? He can't be a father!

"Theo-"

"What did he do? I'll kill him!" He was growing angry now.

"Draco, Theo asked me on a date... and I said yes." She replied softly.

"What!" Now he was livid. He ripped his hands from hers as if she was contagious. "You said yes?"

"He wouldn't let it go. I'll only be gone for an hour and I don't plan on being romantic. Just a butterbeer and then I'll leave. He heard about us being caught. I lied and said we were talking. I think he wants me to prove that we aren't together anymore." She explained.

"I told him not to talk to you or anything! I'm killing him, Luna. I'm killing him."

He started to stomp away. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, you listen to me this instant!" She demanded in a voice she rarely used. She still sounded sweet and cute.

He turned to face her. "He wants me to kill him, Luna." He replied, trying to keep his voice from screaming.

"No, be good. It's only a drink." She walked over to him and cupped his cheek. "Only a drink. If you want to send a spy, you can. But I am going and then I'm going to go shopping for Daddy's gift."

He smirked down at her. "Oh I'm sending a spy. And if he even tries to kiss you-"

"Don't worry. I-I love you." She hesitated, not looking in his eyes anymore, but his tie.

"What?" He smirked, warmth filled his body.

"I love you." She repeated, with more confidence.

"I love you too." He replied.

She blushed, he quickly bent down to kiss her. He slowly backed her up to the desk. He didn't want her leaving yet. He went to lift her up, but she put her hands on his chest, pushing them apart.

"I need to go finish my school work." She said gently.

He sighed. "Okay. I guess I could touch my homework too." It wasn't hard for him to get good grades, but at the moment, he forgot what a potion was.

They both went to their common rooms. Draco could only think about Theo touching Luna, and talking to her and he wanted to murder him.

He talked to his friends and seemed happy and Draco knew the reason why. He hated that he knew why but he was glad Luna told him. Even though he hated it, he was happy he was told. He trusted Luna, but not Theo.

Friday rolled around and Luna wore her bubbly clothes, bright pink and purple. Her clothes made her point out like a sore thumb.

The two went to the three broomsticks. They sat down at a booth. Luna took her jacket off, she wore a big comfy sweater, she didn't want him to see any of her curves. They ordered a butterbeer and soaked in the warm atmosphere.

Not long after, Pansy, Blaise and someone she didn't recognize sat down at a table close enough to be able to keep an eye on the two. She knew the strange boy was Draco.

"It seems Malfoy still has a thing for you." Theo smirked, looking at the trio.

"I don't know what you mean." She said playing dumb. "Our last conversation... wasn't pleasant."

He moved closer to her in the circular booth. She realized she made a big mistake. "I'm sorry he is a douche. What happened?"

She tried not to notice how close he was getting and how his hot breath was hitting her face.

She looked away from him and down at her hands. "Let's talk about something else. How has your year been?"

Draco watched the pair. He didn't like seeing Theo get close to his girlfriend. But he knew, Theo knew he was watching. He didn't mind. He would just beat his teeth in later. He noticed Luna not seeming pleased to have him so close and that brought him comfort.

Their drinks came and Luna got some cream on her lip. Theo used his thumb to wipe it and then he licked his thumb.

Blaise held Draco down. "Stop, Drake. He knows. He's just playing it up. Maybe we should go."

"No, what is he tries to put his hand up Luna's jumper." Draco replied bitterly.

"He'd only do that because you're here. Maybe we should go." Pansy pressed.

"We can't leave. I need more of a reason to bash his face in." Draco growled.

Luna felt Theo's hand on her thigh. "Do you still like Draco?" He asked in a low tone.

She removed his hand and put it on the table. "Yes, I mean, I still care for him. He was my first love."

"But he's so mean to you now."

"He's not mean because he wants to be, but because he has to be." She replied softly. "To protect me."

"Then why was your last discussion so unpleasant?"

Now she had to come up with something. "It doesn't matter. He just wasn't happy to see us talking."

He smirked slyly. "And here you are on a date with me."

"An hour long date." She reminded him.

"Come on, live a little. Is it because your ex is watching us?"

"It's because I am not dating anyone anytime soon. At least until the war ends."

"When we win, would you like me to claim you as my prize so you don't get tortured like the rest of your friends. It'd be such a waste of a pretty face." He stroked Luna's cheek.

She was appalled. She wished for Draco to swift her away. But she turned to face her date. "No thank you. I think Professor Carrow has plans for me."

He snorted. "And you'd rather be with that old sadistic man?"

"No, I prefer Harry winning."

"I can punish you for saying his name and going against the dark Lord." He warned.

"You swore to protect me."

"Only if there's something out of this for me." He said like a true Slytherin.

"Then I guess you best punish me."

She didn't expect him to grab her and force her over his knee and him spanking her bum. She let out a yelp as he spanked her like a child. Her face grew red.

She pulled away from him, people looking at them. He embarrassed her, he publicly embarrassed her.

That was enough for Draco to go over to them. "Luna, let's go." He ordered.

She started at Theo in shock. But her date looked at Draco. "What a poor disguise, did you enjoy the show?"

"I can't believe you did that." Luna said softly.

Draco didn't care, he grabbed Luna's arm and pulled her out of the booth. "Touch my girlfriend again, and I'll kill you."

"Girlfriend?" Theo questioned, very amused.

"Crucio!" Draco growled. Theo let out a scream that Luna didn't think a man could make. Every muscle tensed up, his body shook violently. His eyes were bloodshot, he salivated like a dog.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Luna begged. "Stop it now!"

Draco forgot Luna was there for a moment. He forgot how innocent she was and how dark she was seeing him.

He stopped the curse, letting Theo drop, shaking violently.

Luna stared at him in disbelief. "Come on." He grabbed Luna's hand pulling her out the door while customers checked on the boy shaking and drooling.

"Draco! How could you!" Luna shouted. She pulled her arm from Draco's grip.

"He publicly harassed you, Luna? You think I would let him do that to you? No!" He shouted back, not caring if people saw.

"You used an unforgivable curse, Draco." Her voice was soft.

His anger deflated. Of course she has a right he be angry, he used dark magic and in front of her. "Look, I am sorry. I shouldn't have used that curse, especially in front of you. But as a death eater, Y-you forget. Luna, I'm not the same person I was before. I use dark magic and I hate to admit how casual it now rolls of my tongue. But I am never proud of it! Babe, I-I'm sorry. I really am."

"Promise not to do it again?"

"I promise." He didn't know what he was promising to, but to him, it was not to use that spell in front of her.

She gave him a anime and kissed his lips, the boy he was being was shorter than his actual height, making kissing him easier.

He went back to the castle before he changed back. Luna went to get her father a present, both unaware of the events coming near.


	27. Prisoner

Luna finally finished that sweater and returned Draco his shirt. She wrapped it up in a nice box, she hoped he liked it, she worked extremely hard on it.

Draco had his mother design the bracelet, he knew she would make it perfect for his girlfriend, if course she knew it was for his Pure-blood Ravenclaw, just unsure which of the few dozen it was.

She should be sending it in the mail very soon. Which made him anxious, what if it was too pretentious for her? He told his mother simple, no diamonds or gems, just what Draco asked for, simple butterflies. She was appalled to hear such a plain request from her own son, but swallowed her pride and did as told.

Thorfinn Rowle and Antonin Dolohov were summoned to Voldemort. They were anxious to hear what their Dark Lord had to say. Would they be punished? Rewarded? More perhaps they had a new task.

"You summoned us, my Lord." Dolohov greeted with a bow. They were punished by that young Draco Malfoy for failing to retrieve the golden trio over the summer.

"Yes, Antontin." Voldemort said in a deep raspy voice. He sounded weak or tired, perhaps he was, but no one dared question their master. They would be murdered for suggesting he should rest. The only person who probably wouldn't be killed would be Bellatrix Lestrange. She and the Dark Lord had a strange relationship. She warmed his bed, he didn't care for her but she handled his sadistic ways. "That Xenophilius Lovegood. He has published support for Harry Potter and it just won't do. He has been warned and now he must suffer the consequences." The cold red eyes fell on the two gentlemen. "You will retrieve his daughter from the Hogwarts train. Being her here."

Rowle let out a weak snicker. The Dark Lord didn't seem happy to hear such a noise. Thorfinn sobered and rushed to explain his behavior. "My Lord, this will be a treat for the young Malfoy." Now the Dark Lord was intrigued. "Amycus caught him in an abandoned classroom with the little blood traitor."

Voldemort pulled his lips into a wicked smile. "This shall give him an incentive to work harder." He was growing tired of their conversation. "Make sure you bring her here to me. I'll love to see Draco's face when he sees his little girlfriend."

"Yes, my Lord." They both bowed before leaving.

Luna skipped to their secret spot. She wore her bright yellow jumper, it nearly illuminated the entire corridor. Tomorrow they would be going home. She couldn't wait any longer to give her present to Draco.

He had his present in his breast pocket. His heart was racing, waiting for his girlfriend to arrive. He fixed his hair, trying to look nice, to look proper.

Luna came into the room with her big hobo bag on her shoulder. She went over to him and pulled his face down for her to kiss.

"Happy Christmas." She beamed.

"Happy Christmas." He replied, melting into her touch.

She went to her bag and pulled out a good size box. He knew what was inside. He grabbed it and undid the bow and pulled the top off to see his black jumper. She knew him well. He was relieved it wasn't a bright obnoxious color.

He pulled the jumper out, it was incredibly soft. It was like a warm blanket. He had a silver letter D on the front. It looked like the jumpers those Weasleys had. He even saw Luna with one.

But he loved it because it came from her. "Did you make this?" He asked her.

"Yes," she blushed.

"I love it. Thank you." He pressed his lips to hers, trying to show his appreciation through a romantic kiss. He wasn't one for expressing his positive emotions. But she knew that. He pulled away to look down at it. "It's so soft."

"I know. I bought the softest fabric I could. Mrs. Weasley gave me the idea. I love the jumper she made me and I hoped you would love one too."

"I more than love it." He replied sweetly. He almost forgot. He quickly pulled a small box out if his pocket and handed it to her.

"Draco, you didn't have to get me anything." She told him as she grabbed the velvet box.

"Yes I did. You're my girlfriend." He stated plainly.

She opened the box to see a bracelet with pale winged butterflies clasped in a circle. It was a beautiful gift. She gasped and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"It's lovely." She beamed. "So lovely. Oh Draco. Thank you!" She exclaimed. She pulled his face down to kiss him.

He had a stupid grin on his face. He helped clasp it around her small wrist. She didn't shake a big grin and that made him happy.

"I hope it wasn't costly." She said weakly.

He shrugged. "It wasn't a bad price." He didn't want to tell her it was custom made and cost more than possibly anything she had ever owned combined. But to his family, it was like buying some little knickknack. To him, it was the cheapest thing he ever paid for.

She kept gushing about how much she loved it. She was quick to kiss him some more which he couldn't complain about. She then left to show Ginny. He wanted her to show it off, it was a sign that she was romantically his.

He loved his soft jumper but he wasn't sure when he'd get a moment to wear it. It seemed he constantly had to be at meetings with the Dark Lord when he was on holidays. He would find time, he wanted to make it worth Luna's hardwork.

The next day, Draco went on the train, in his typical seat, surrounded by other Slytherins. He didnt like how far he was from Luna, but he knew the farther apart they were seated, the less it seemed he conversed with her.

Luna wore her cute turtleneck sweater and purple dungarees. She looked cute with her matching bracelet. Her hair was back and she sat close beside Ginny.

"It looks so expensive." Ginny stated at the looks of the bracelet, it didn't look like it was made from cheap materials.

"He said it wasn't bad." Luna replied.

"But to a Malfoy Hogwarts is considered small." Neville stated plainly. "I bet that costed more than all three of our houses combined."

"I hope not. I couldn't accept such a gift. But it is so lovely." Luna sighed sweetly. "He is so sweet."

"He crucio-ed Theo Nott." Ginny brought up, making Luna's skin go ice cold.

"Yes... but he was trying to protect me. He said he wouldn't do it again."

"He will do it again, Luna, he's a bloody death eater." Neville hissed. Just then the train went to a complete stop. "What now?"

Dolohov and Rowle looked for Luna, when they made it to the upperclassmen part of the train, they found Luna with her two close friends.

"There you are." Dolohov grabbed Luna aggressively by the arm.

"Let go of her!" Neville growled.

Rowle was quick to knock him out with one powerful punch. The wizard was very built.

"Neville!" Both girls screamed.

Luna was quickly apparated outside the Malfoy Manor. It was a big mansion with a narrow passage way. They pushed passed the large gate. Rowle was quick to steal Luna's wand.

She complied to them dragging her up to the large door. They entered to the large dark foyer.

Luna saw the Malfoys standing tall beside Voldemort. She didn't think this was how she would meet Draco's parents.

Dolohov tossed her to the ground. She fell hard on her knees before the villain. The man was pale and in a long black cloak. He looked ugly, he looked like an ugly snake. The same as the last time she saw the dark wizard.

"Luna Lovegood." Voldemort greeted her. She hesitantly looked up into his red eyes. "What a lovely surprise. I see you've grown into your looks."

Narcissa's eyes were drawn to the bracelet on her wrist, her blood went cold. This was Draco's secret love. This was the girl he snuck out to visit, this was the pure-blood ravenclaw. This was the one.

"My Lord, shall I put her in the cellar with the old fool?" Mr Malfoy asked. He looked at Luna as if she was scum. He didn't know this was the girl his son grew to care for.

Luna felt bad for the senior Malfoy. His skin was pale and his eyes looked tired. He looked very unwell. He looked... sad.

"No, Lucius. I want Miss Lovegood escorted to the parlor. I want Draco to see her before she joins the old man." The Dark Lord said, not taking his eyes off from the girl. "Rise, Lovegood." She tried to remain strong and she got to her feet, the dark wizard towered over the girl. He scanned her, he was analyzing the small creature before him. "Come,"

He led the girl into a large room with several expensive looking chairs and couches. There was a bar area for drinks. There was a large fireplace and large stain glass windows.

Voldemort sat down and gestured for Luna to sit before him on another armchair.

"Cissy, get Luna some tea." Voldemort ordered.

"Yes, my Lord." She fled the room while Lucius watched from the doorway. He watched Voldemort treating the traitor as a guest, why?

"You feel affection for Draco, is that correct?" Voldemort asked the girl. Her blood ran cold and she glanced at Draco's father as if she was more scared of him. "Don't worry about Lucius."

"Yes," Luna forces from her mouth, her voice sounding sweet.

"Draco feels affection for you, doesn't he?"

She nodded her head. "Yes."

Voldemort watched Lucius's jaw tighten with anger. He turned to the man. "Now, Lucius. It's alright. Miss Lovegood is a pure-blood."

That's why he was treating her kindly, she was a pure-blood and when he wins, he needs every Pure-blood witch reproducing. He won't kill Luna, but he won't mind torturing her. But he needs her fit enough to give his empire Pure-blood babies.

Mrs Malfoy came back with a tea tray. She rolled it before the two guests. Voldemort turned to her. "Sit Narcissa. Join us."

She nodded her head and sat in a chair beside the Dark Lord. She couldn't help but look at the bracelet. She couldn't help but notice how calm Luna seemed. Like being in front of Voldemort was normal.

"You have many admirers, Luna." Voldemort told her. "Amycus Carrow, Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy. And you picked Draco?"

"I love him." She replied bravely.

Voldemort let out a wicked laugh. "When I win, would you like to be paired with Draco?"

Luna wanted to say 'if he won'. But what would happen? She was sure he wanted Luna alive for her to reproduce, but would Draco be punished worse if she said that? She didn't need Draco harmed.

"Yes," Luna stuck with.

Eventually Draco arrived home. He seemed happy. He had no idea Luna was in his home, in his parlor.

When he entered the house he summoned one of the house-elves to take his luggage.

"Young Master Malfoy, the Dark Lord requested for you to join him in the parlor." The house elf said weakly.

Draco's blood ran cold. What did he want? He forced his legs towards the parlor. What he didn't expect was Luna sitting before Voldemort and his mother.

"Draco!" Voldemort greeted.

His blood ran cold and his legs went weak. Please, this couldn't be real. That couldn't be her. It was a trick.

He noticed his father beside him, he didn't seem happy. His mother was concerned. Luna wore a weak smile and Voldemort looked very pleased. He summoned a chair beside Luna.

He knew he wanted him seated beside her. He forced his legs over to Luna. He sat down beside her. He wanted to know if she was harmed, if he imperioed or crucioed her.

"Draco, her father displeased me. As punishment she will be a prisoner here." Voldemort told him, watching more color drain from his face. "If you fail me, Luna will spend a night with one of her other admirers-" Draco let out a whimper, he didn't mean for it to exit his mouth. "- or I'll have you crucio her. I'll have you listen to her screams. But if you impress me, you can spend a night with her, maybe two if you do really well. Does that sound fair?"

"Yes, my Lord." Draco forced from his mouth. He didn't take his eyes off her.

Luna knew Draco didn't want this. She grabbed his hands. She held onto them. "It's okay." She whispered. "It's okay." She wanted him to know she won't blame him if she is harmed. She would never blame him. She wants him to do the right thing even at her dispense.

"Draco, you did well so far this year. You haven't failed me like Amycus. You may have a night with Luna. Would you like that?"

"Y-yes, my Lord." Draco forced from his mouth. "Thank you, my Lord."

"You may go."

Draco held into Luna's hand and exited the room. He may have looked eager to take her clothes off, but he just wanted her alone. He wanted her safe and where Voldemort was not that.

"Young love, aye Narcissa?" Voldemort asked Mrs Malfoy.

"Yes, my Lord." She forced from her mouth.

"Don't look so angry, Lucius!" He growled, making him jumped. "She's a Pure-blood. That should please you. He isn't into mudbloods."

The air was thick with tension, but all Voldemort saw was a woman who could populate his community with clean blood. Something very much needed.

Draco escorted her to his floor up the grand staircase. He took her to the west wing where two large doors stood. He pushed them open revealing his large bedroom. He had an archway to a sitting room where books and his desk was his bed was the biggest thing Luna had ever seen. It was Slytherin green and he had tall bed posts with curtains around to give himself privacy. He had a large ottoman at the foot of his bed. There were two doors that let to his walk in closet and another to his private bathroom.

Her room was possibly the size of his closet. He watched her look around in amazement. Her big eyes grew larger. He forgot how large his bedroom was. He thought it was a good a good size, but never thought anything of it. But Luna came from a humble income and it was probably bigger than her home. 

She knew he had money, but was unaware how much. 

"It's lovely, Draco." She said softly. "It's grand." 

He shrugged his shoulders awkwardly. "Luna, did he hurt you?" He asked, changing the subject. She faced him and shook her head. He sighed with relief and went over and cupped her face and smashed his lips against hers. 

She could feel him shaking, he was scared. He pulled back and it was more prominent in his eyes. "What will happen to my dad?" 

"I-I don't know. They took you for a reason. If he supports Harry in his writing again, you will possibly be harmed as a result." He soaked in her features, so scared he won't see her again for a long time. "I am so sorry. This is all my fault. If we didn't get caught- if I could stay away-" 

She cupped his cheek. "No," She blurted out, stopping him. "No, this isn't your fault. I don't care what happens to me, don't hurt my friends. Please. Don't." 

"I'm not letting anything happen to you." Draco growled. "I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you get harmed. I couldn't live with myself. I-I-" He started to break down, he was riddled with fear. "I would rather die than harm you." 

"I am a traitor. Remember?" Luna said softly. She grabbed his hand. "He won't kill me. I'm a pure-blood. He wants us to have Pure-blood children. He won't do anything to harm my chance at giving you children." 

"He'll still make you lose your mind like Longbottom's parents. He'll have me rape you to get those children. He doesn't care enough about you." 

Her bottom lip quivered at the thought. She pulled him into a hug, burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. 

They ate in his bedroom and he had her wear his pajamas which was way too big on her so she just wore his pajama shirt. 

They just held each other that night. Draco couldn't sleep, he was too scared Voldemort would come in and remove her. He refused to let go of her, he was so scared and for once, he wasn't a coward. 


	28. Chapter 28

Pettigrew came to Draco's bedroom the next morning. Luna got dressed and was forced down into the cold, damp cellar. There was a small white sheet on the ground. She had her wrists rope tied. She sat in the darkness. She was a bucket of water. She assumed it was for washing and drinking from the ladle inside. 

She heard whimpering from the old man in the cellar. She went over to his sheet. He looked awful. 

"Hello there. I am Luna. Who are you?" The man faced her and her eyes lit up. "Mr Ollivander. It's a pleasure to see you again." 

"Miss Lovegood, what are you doing here?" He questioned her.

"My father supported Harry in his paper. I'm here as a punishment. But it's okay, Draco is here." She smiled at the ceiling.

"Draco? Malfoy?" 

"Oh yes! He is kind to me. He loves me." She smiled, but it started to falter. "He is upset that I am down here. But I told him not to worry." Luna reached down and touched his hand. "You don't have to worry either. Harry will win eventually." She whispered the last part. "He'll save us." 

She talked and talked, taking the old man's mind off from the fact that he was a prisoner. She gave him her sheet in the cold cell. She didn't mind. She was stronger than the old man. He needed all the aid she could offer. 

Draco wasn't allowed to visit her. It killed him that he wasn't allowed to see her. He watched Pettigrew go give the prisoners a bread roll and what he guessed was stew. He wasn't so certain. He noted to be on his best behavior, to not cower when it comes to harming muggles or muggle-borns brought to his home. He would torture them, he will torture anyone if it gave him another night with Luna. He would give her a proper meal and a bath. He would take good care of her. 

Amycus stopped by and Draco knew why. He would be punished. Draco stood with his father. Alecto and Amycus were berated from Voldemort himself. 

"Draco, teach Amycus a lesson." Voldemort ordered.

"Yes, my Lord." Draco crucioed him. His screams echoed off the walls. His screams were unbearably loud. His muscles tensed up and he was drooling like a rabid dog. 

When Draco dropped it, he watched the man struggle to breathe. He started whimpering, crying was common. Even Bellatrix cried under it. 

Voldemort watched as regret didn't fill Draco's face. He pat the boy on the shoulder. "Well done, Draco." 

Luna heard the screams and it caused Ollivander to whimper in fear. She touched his hand sweetly. "It's alright. It's okay. You'll be okay." She reassured him. "It's over now. It's all over. Everything ends, nothing lasts forever, sir. The bad will come to an end. Dumbledore once said that we must find light in the darkest times. Perhaps we both can." She stared off in thought. "Yes, what a lovely thought." 

Christmas rolled around and Neville and Ginny had no closure for their sweet friend. What happened to her, they have no idea. They hoped she was alive. They hoped Malfoy had answers. They both planned to kidnap him at school and beat him to death until he tells them. 

Draco had a very poor Christmas. He got presents and delicious food. But he didnt get to see Luna. He wanted to just see her, just for a moment. 

There would be shouting from below, but always the old man. He had delusions from being under the Cruciatus curse. He was scared he'd be attacked. But the cries always ended hastily. Draco assumed he was beaten. But really Luna took care of him. 

"It's okay sir." She told him softly. "It's okay, no one will harm you. I'm here, I'm here." She hugged the old man, calming him instantly. She calmed anyone with her touch. Draco assumed she was just very magical, but it was really just something about her that made worries fade away. Her mother's touch did the same thing. Pandora would be proud of her. 

"Your mother was so bright. So courageous. You got those traits from her. You are so much like her. So gentle and calming." Ollivander told her when he was calm. "Pandora was a rare witch. She kept your father grounded." 

"I miss her very much." Luna admitted.

"Yes, but she's not really gone. She shines through you everyday. Through your bravery, your kindness, your intelligence, it's all right there. But she's also in that big heart of yours." His voice grew weak. She understood he would go quiet now. 

He made her feel better. Her father didn't say much about her mother, it hurt too much. But hearing how much she was like her mother brought great comfort. 

"Draco," Lucius called, drawing his sons attention away from the roaring fire. "How could you like such... such a poor excuse of a witch?" He growled. "She is poor, she is a blood traitor, a friend of Potter's! You stupid boy!" He smacked the back of his head. "You bring nothing but embarrassment!" 

"That's enough!" Narcissa shouted. "The Dark Lord seems content with Draco's choice, you should be too. She is a pure-blood. That's all that matters. Draco could have been with a mudblood, now that would be a disappointment! This is tolerable!" 

"She's a traitor!" Lucius hollered.

"I don't care!" Draco shouted. He always looked up to his father, he always admired him, but not anymore. He was weak. He could see how truly weak he was. "She more powerful than you'll ever be!" He snapped. 

Before Lucius could lay his hand on his own son, Draco stomped out of the room.

He turned to his wife who seemed displeased with him. "We should have made another child. One that wouldn't disappoint me." 

"I'm afraid he's all you've got." She turned on her heels and exited the room. 

"A daughter would have been more obedient!" Lucius shouted after his wife. 

Luna would walk around, trying to stay warm. She was so cold. Why didn't she wear a jumper on the train? She heard the door open. 

She perked up, but it was Pettigrew. He had a tray with him. He opened the door and slide in the food. He shut the door and gave them a disgusted look. 

"Thank you!" Luna thanked him. 

He ignored her. She made sure Ollivander ate. Telling him he needed his strength. Luna ate some too. The stew was plain. She tried to imagine it was tastier. She hoped her father was okay. She didn't want him to do anything rash. 

Her clothes became dirty, but that was the least of her problems. She was hopeful that maybe one day Draco would come and visit her, but it seemed he wouldn't. She assumed he wasn't allowed to. 

To wind down, Lucius went to his study and smoked a little opium. It took the edge off. It was one of the reasons he looked so terrible. 

Draco hide away in his bedroom. He didn't know what to do. His house wasn't his anymore, but Voldemort's headquarters. 

His bedroom was the only place he felt safe, and even that safety was mediocre. He wasn't sure how he could go back to school with Luna in his cellar. It felt impossible, it felt too foriegn. How long would she be here for? How long will it take? Probably longer now that she was also his incentive. If she wasn't, maybe she would be able to go home sooner. 

He just wanted this war to end. He just wanted Luna to be safe and away from the opposing side. 


	29. Chapter 29

Draco was forced to go back to school without saying goodbye to Luna. Voldemort promised she'd be safe but that meant nothing to him. He didn't trust him. His mother would send letters, heavily encrypted but letters nonetheless. 

Luna sat in the cellar, unable to know how many days it's been. She started tallying the days off on the wall with a rock. She would count that way. She imagined Ollivander had been there since he went missing. She hoped everything would be okay. 

Draco went on the train and sat with his friends. He refused to speak. They imagined it wasn't a pleasant holiday. 

Neville and Ginny returned and they went back there to find Draco with their wands drawn. 

"Where is he!" He heard Neville shout. "Where is that ferret bastard!" 

Draco knew he would have to face her friends and it broke his heart. He stood up and faced them. 

"Shut it, Longbottom!" Draco replied bitterly. 

Ginny narrowed her eyes at the boy. "Where is Luna, you swine." She growled.

"She's safe. I made sure of it." He replied, trying to keep his voice steady. "We can talk somewhere more private. Go back to your seat." He ordered in a low voice.

Neville hesitated but Ginny pulled him away. Draco enchanted a note to them. Telling them where to meet after the returning feast.

The train ride was so insufferably long. When they arrived, they all were changed in their uniforms. They went to their assigned tables. Draco couldn't hear the speech. He was focused on the ravenclaw table and the lack of sunshine. Hogwarts seemed so bleak without her. 

Daphne started to flirt with him again, he just held onto Pansy's hand. Pansy thought he needed the support since his girlfriend was his own prisoner. She gave his hand a small squeeze. 

He tightened his jaw. The old Draco Malfoy would be back. He would bring hell to Hogwarts if it gives him his girlfriend. 

After dinner. He waited for the two Gryffindors. They entered. Draco enchanted the door. And then dropped his wand on a desk. He put his hands up, showing no threat. 

The two lower their wands nervously. "Talk, Malfoy." Ginny ordered.

He leaned against the teacher's desk. "Mr Lovegood wrote an article supporting Potter. The Dark Lord took Luna as a punishment and as my incentive to behave. If I don't I'll either have to torture her or have someone rape her. She doesn't want me to turn any of you in Dumbledore's Army in. But if you act out, I'll have to punish you... or Luna gets hurt." He tried to stay steady and now show weakness, but they saw the pain on his face.

"We won't stop." Neville told him. "So you'll have to torture us. We don't want Luna harmed either, that's why you must do your job and we'll do ours." 

"If you win against me, she'll be harmed, Longbottom. Neither of us can be happy. Either I stop you or Luna gets r-raped." Tears started to prickles his eyes. "I am willing to kill all of you if it saves Luna." 

"I didn't think you had a brave bone in that body of yours." Ginny taunted. "What can we do to keep rebelling and have Luna be safe?" 

"Nothing, Weaslette. Luna is willing to have a part of herself be taken away if it means letting you continue. But I'm not." 

"We'll think of something." Neville shrugged. "Maybe I'll let you overpower me. Some of us are willing to continue and also protect her. I'll tell the others at a next meeting." 

"Is Dean there too?" Ginny asked finally.

"Who?" Draco asked.

"Dean Thomas. He was on the Gryffindor's quidditch team. Also my ex-boyfriend." She crossed her arms.

"He's not there. Or at least no one spoke of him. I'm not allowed in the cellar. They probably are scared I'll break Luna out." Draco explained.

They eventually left and went separate ways. Neville was quick to alert a meeting. Some students took refuge in the room of requirements. Mainly rebellious Slytherins like young Astoria Greengrass. Aberforth was willing to supply food to the children in hiding. 

Neville rounded up the large number of members. He stood before them all. He explained the situation with Luna and the unknown whereabouts from Dean. 

"He's on the run." Seamus told them. "They classified him as a Muggle-born, they say he stole a wizard's powers. He is running from snatchers." 

"And so far, it's unclear where he is. Which is good." Ginny spoke up. 

"So if Draco doesn't catch us, Luna gets raped or worse?" Lavender asked Neville. 

"That's right. I'm willing to continue and have Malfoy torture me. I'll take the fall for anyone. Luna is my friend, she would want us to continue and I don't want her raped." Neville said firmly.

"I'm so fucking sick of this." Seamus shouted. "I guess I'll take the blame to protect Lovegood. She helped me when I was beat nearly to death that one time." 

"I just can't believe Malfoy is protecting her." A ravenclaw spoke up.

"Oh yeah!" Ginny hit her forehead. "Malfoy is dating Luna, has been. They are in love, its gross." 

There were murmurs all around of disbelief. "None of us can believe it!" Neville spoke up, silencing the crowd. "We thought she had better taste in men. But whatever. Draco is trying to protect our friend." 

"This is insane." Cho Chang sighed. "But I'll protect Luna. I just hope she leaves Draco." 

"We all do." Ginny replied. 

"But do we all understand the circumstance?" Neville asked everyone. They all shouted in agreement. "Alright then. This is for Luna." 

Draco dreaded When he was called into Carrow's office. He stared at the man with pure disgust, he could only picture Luna underneath him screaming if he failed. 

Chained up was Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan.

"Hey ferret. Do your fucking worst!" Seamus growled. He had a look in his eye that told Draco what was happening. They agreed to be the ones beaten. For Luna. 

Draco punched Seamus across the face, he spat blood. "This is for her." He muttered as he continued until he fell to the ground covered in blood.

Luna marked another day. She could tell by the pale light that shined in from the door, it was in front of a window she assumed. 

She continued to comfort the old man. He told her stories about his adventures collecting materials for wands. 

She found it all fascinating. She soaked in every word, but then he would have a fit when he heard a slight noise above. She would have to calm his worries, she would tell him that she would protect him, that no harm would come to him. 

Once during his fits, he striked her, but she didn't stop trying to calm him. She knew he didn't mean it. He didn't know it was her, he was having an episode. 

Draco walked to the boys bathroom cleaning the blood off his hands, he was shaking violently. He planned to send a potion anonymously to them. 

He quickly found a first year and performed the imperious curse on her. "Give these potions to Neville Longbottom. You don't know who gave you them." 

She nodded her head and went down the hall with the potions, her eyes glossed over. 

Neville sat in the room of requirements with a broken nose and two black eyes. Seamus was worse.

"That fucking asshole could have gone soft." Seamus shouted as Lavender cleaned his face.

"No, not if you-know-who will be satisfied." Neville stated. 

The door opened and a young girl hands him two vials of potions. "Here." She then looked around, completely confused. "What happened, where am I?" 

Parvati look a look at the girl to assess her, but they knew she was under the imperious curse. 

"Here." Neville handed Seamus a vial. "It seems our bully felt guilty for busting our face in." 

"He better." Seamus took the cork out and downed the potion. His face instantly healed. "How do I look?" 

"Much better." Lavender replied with a grin. 

It seemed maybe things would work out. Neville would do anything to protect his friend and former crush. Luna didn't deserve anything bad. He'd take a thousand punches to secure her safety.


	30. Pain

Luna was becoming weaker from her lack of nutrition. She wasn't so sure what month it was. But her tallies said it had been four months. Her birthday went by and she was seventeen. How lovely. She used the dirt to make a fake cake and she pretended to blow out the candle.

Draco was slowly losing his mind. He was torturing her friends and made sure to send a healing potion after. But he was falling apart. He couldn't eat. He couldn't sleep without hearing her screams.

Slowly but surely most of the DA members disappeared from the classrooms. They soon weren't in detention anymore, giving him a break. Carrow always sent Draco to beat up Luna's close friends. It made him sick to his stomach.

"She would forgive you." Pansy told him after one if his mental breakdowns.

"I keep having nightmares, Pansy. I'm scared they'll come true." He admitted.

"What's in the nightmares?"

"Luna's screams. It's far from a good scream." He smirked trying to lighten the mood. "She's crying. Because Amycus is on top of her."

"Shit, Drake."

"Yeah."

Easter holiday was coming up and Draco hoped he was good, that he did good. He wanted to see Luna, to make sure she was okay. He needed her hands on his face, he needed her soft words that felt like a kiss against his ears. He needed that. He would pretend he had her in his arms, he imagined her sweet words, telling him it's okay, that she was okay. She forgave him and everything he did. What if she didn't though? What if she never forgave him? He couldn't forgive himself if she was raped.

He got on the train. He sat with his friends, he felt a little high spirited. His knuckles had faint scars on them. He hoped she didn't notice. But she noticed everything.

Luna sat in the cellar, she noticed a nail in the wall. She looked at the door and then tried to use her nails to pull it. It didn't seem to work. She grabbed a rocked tried to chip the stone. She tried not to make too much noise. She just tried to get it free. How had she not noticed it before?

She tried to wear the wall down around it. When she felt hopeless, she got up and looked around. She grabbed the ladle and tried to get a grip on it. The nail seemed to be getting looser. She grinned happily. She used the ladle to get a grip on the bloody nail.

She eventually used her fingers, she could get her nail around it. She tried to wiggle it, to loosen it's grip.

"Come on." She whispered. She continued for what could have been hours. Her fingers hurt and her nails started to break.

But that didn't stop her from continuing. She finally got it out. She wanted to celebrate. But the door to the cellar opened. She pushed it back and acted innocent even though her nails were chipped and her hands her dirty.

Pettigrew opened the door and called the girl near. She got up weakly and complied to everything. He held his wand into her back and she walked up the stairs and out the door.

Voldemort was waiting for her and a house-elf stood near. He gave her a grin. "Hello Luna." He started to walk towards her. He lightly ran his long nail against her cheek before cutting the rope from her wrists. "You will get cleaned up. Your lover is returning and we have some guests."

"How lovely." Luna said weakly.

"Minnie, go take Miss Lovegood to clean up. And wash her clothes." He ordered.

"Yes, Dark Lord." Minnie rushed the girl into a large bathroom with a large black tub. "Miss, strip and have a bath. Minnie will clean miss's clothes."

"Thank you, ma'am." Luna grinned.

Minnie gasped and started to blush. "No one called Minnie Ma'am before! Minnie take care of Miss!"

"Thank you very much, Ma'am." Luna said again.

The house-elf got overly excited. "I cannot leave miss alone just in case you try to escape." She sat on the toilet where a wall was so she couldn't see the girl undress.

Luna turned the water on and got in the tub with hot water. She enjoyed every moment of it. She washed up and groomed herself. She washed the dirt and blood away. Though her period stopped two months prior from her poor diet. Her bones started to show. She wasn't who she was prior.

She hummed to herself while she cleaned up. Minnie cleaned her clothes with only a little magic.

She finally got up and used a fluffy towel to dry her body off. She wrapped a towel around her head and got dressed.

Minnie dried her hair and then Luna tied it back. She had an idea why she was being cleaned up, they wanted Draco to think she was taken care of. The house-elf then fixed her broken nails. She thanked her again which caused the little elf to fill with excitement.

When she exited the bathroom, she was taken to the parlor where Draco and Theo Nott stood. She almost didn't notice Voldemort.

"Draco, you may greet your lover." Voldemort said sternly.

Draco nearly ran towards her. He scanned her face, she just gave him a grin. She cupped his face and he pressed his lips to hers. He wanted to do more than a small peck, but he refrained himself.

"I'm okay." She told him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." He replied softly. "I'm okay." He pecked her one last time.

"Alright, Draco. You may return to your spot." Voldemort told him.

Draco forced himself away from her. He stood beside Theo, shooting him a dark look. Theo was surprised to see them kiss. But not that surprised. He knew Draco couldn't stay away long.

"Luna is here because I have someone to reward and punish." Voldemort told them. Draco's stomach dropped. He thought he did so well. "Theo, you get an hour with Luna."

Theo grinned. "Thank you, my Lord."

Luna's smile fell. Draco almost fell to the ground. "No." Draco croaked. "Please, my Lord. You can beat me, you can kill me, just don't let him hurt her. Don't hurt her. Please just take me. Hurt me!" Draco was trying not to cry but his eyes filled with tears.

"That won't be necessary, Draco. _Don't_ speak out of turn again." Voldemort growled. "Theodore, take your prize to your guest room."

"Thank you, sir." Theo went over to Luna.

"Draco, it's okay." She told him. "It's okay. I love you."

A tear fell from his eye as he watched Theo grab his girlfriend's hand. He watched him guide her away.

He felt so sick. He felt like he was going to vomit.

"Draco, calm yourself." Voldemort growled at the crying boy. "You aren't being punished. He is."

He gave him a confused look. "M-my lord?"

"You did quite well. I'm proud of you, Draco. In five minutes, you'll go to his room, you will do anything you want to him. You can do anything but kill him. I'll send an elf to clean up the blood that I assume you'll beat out of him. After, take your girl for yourself."

Draco felt relieved. He just hoped she wasn't penetrated within five minutes. "Thank you, my Lord."

"But I mean it. Don't _ever _speak out of turn like that again or I'll rape her myself and make you watch. Do you understand?"

Draco nodded his head. "Yes, my Lord. I understand."

Theo shut the door after them. He was quick to remove his jacket and to start unbuttoning his shirt.

Luna stood by the door with her heart beating fast and her bones rattling. "Please-" He cut her off.

"You're mine." He growled hungrily. "You're going to fuck me as you do to Draco. You'll do all the things you do for him. You'll scream my name, you'll do everything I want."

He walked up to her and let her dungarees pool to her feet. She was in her underwear and turtleneck. She tried to pull her shirt down.

He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, showing him her undergarments. She started to whimper.

"Kiss me like you kiss him." He ordered.

She didn't move, whimpering. She shut her eyes, wanting to disappear. She felt his backhand hit her across the face, dropping her to the ground.

"Get up!" He roared at her.

Her legs grew weak but she got back to her feet. She went up to him and cupped his cheek as she does for him. She got on her tippy toes and he leaned down. She tried to kiss him like he was Draco. He started kissing her back, he got more aggressive. His kisses were wet and gross.

"Touch me like you touch him." He ordered.

"I-I don't know how I touch him." She stuttered.

"Then take my hand where he touches you."

She wanted to tell him he doesn't touch her. She wanted to lie. But before she got a word out, he put his hand below her, rubbing her. She let out a whimper. She pushed his hand away and he got angrier.

He wrapped his hand around her throat and started choking her. He backed her up to the bed. He let go, causing her to gasp for air. Her voice was no longer sweet but raspy and rough.

He grabbed her foot and started sucking on her toes. She was confused and didn't understand what he was doing, but he wasn't touching her bits.

But then his tongue ran up her leg, she started crying again. He kisses her innerthigh.

She started kicking. He punches her in the face this time. "You'll like it, or you'll learn to like it!"

He nonverbal casted a spell on her, keeping her still. She was unable to move. She started whimpering again.

He takes her knickers off and he plays with her, making her cry harder. He pressed his mouth to the most sensitive part. She wanted to move, she wanted it to stop.

"Do you like this?" He asked from below her.

She couldn't get a word out. She wanted him to kill her or just fuck her and get it over with. She didn't want his mouth below her. She felt guilty too because it felt good, but she didn't want it. What was wrong with her? She didn't want it, but it felt nice and he knew it felt nice. She wanted his mouth removed. She doesn't love him. She hates him. She loves Draco.

Finally the door bursted open and Draco pulls out his wand, Theo goes flying against the wall.

"Get dress, Luna." Draco ordered.

"I-I can't move." She sobbed.

Draco casted the counter spell. She quickly got up and put her clothes back on. Draco went over and started kicking him, beating him with his fists.

Luna left the bedroom and sat in the hall, holding her knees to her chest, sobbing. She was free.

Draco started punching him in the face, he heard his nose crack, but he didn't stop.

"You like hurting girls?" Draco growled. "Raping them?"

"She started to cum." Theo got out with a bloody face and mouth.

That only caused Draco to hit him harder. He continued long after he was unconscious.

He wanted him dead, but he let go. He let him lay there covered in blood. He walked out to see Luna sobbing. He grabbed her arm.

"Come on, it's okay." Draco guided her to his bedroom.

She sat on the toilet lid while he washed the blood off his hands. She wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry." She croaked.

"That wasn't your fault." He told her. "Whatever happened wasn't your fault. You didn't want it."

"No, I didn't." She admitted.

"You are not at fault. I don't blame you. I love you." He dried his hands and knelt in front of her.

"I love you too." She cupped his face. "Thank you for stopping it."

"I wasn't the one being punished. It was him. I was to come in and beat the life out of him. I wished I came in sooner."

She shook her head. "You came, that's all that matters. You saved me."

"You've saved me many times." He grabbed her hands and kissed them.

"He wanted me to kiss him. He hit me because I hesitated." She said.

Draco noticed the bruised eye. He felt bad. Luna doesn't deserve anything like this. She deserves the world.

"It's over, Lu. It's all over."

She leaned down and kissed his lips. "When this is all over, we can be together. We can own a ranch in the country. Or we can live in the city. We can do anything you want, I prefer something smaller than your home."

"We can live anywhere you want. I don't care. We can go hunt n..narlees?"

"Nargles." She giggled.

"We can research all of them. We can have a brook by our home. We could have anything you want."

"You wouldn't mind living in a small home? Or normal size to me?"

"No." He hesitated. "Okay, maybe a little. It has to be noble- nothing cheap. Something smart looking."

She giggled again, causing him to smile. "Okay."

He kissed her again. "I mean it, we are not living in something dingy."

"Okay, Draco. But I get to help decorate."

"No, everything will be... eccentric." He whined.

"But you love me." She shrugged.

He rolled his eyes. "We'll have to compromise."

He liked talking about the future with her. He loved just talking to her. He missed her and he wanted to protect her. He didn't want her hurting anymore.


	31. Chapter 31

Draco held Luna in his arms. She took a long bath before coming to bed. He comforted her while she cried. He didn't like seeing her cry. It broke his heart.

He distracted her with stories. He told her about the time he got his first broom, the time he provoked the hippogriff which made her angry so he talked about his first pet, a sweet black owl.

Draco talks about things he never told anyone, the names he wanted to name his future children. What he wanted to be. Luna liked hearing him talk about normal things.

They would have snogging sessions and then go back to talking. Eventually they both fell asleep, holding onto each other.

He didn't want to let go, even when that bloody house-elf came to return Luna to her cell.

Draco gave her a big kiss before letting her go. She got dressed and went back to the cellar.

When Luna arrived, she was surprised to find a goblin and a stranger. She got a closer look to see it was Dean Thomas.

"Dean?" She asked.

"Luna?" Dean ran over and hugged her tight. He never thought he would be so glad and sad all at once. He looked at her face and red eyes. She had been crying. He never saw Luna cry, he didn't know she was able. "Luna, what did they do to you?"

"Draco saved me. I spent the night with him. He comforted me. Theo Nott molested me." Her bottom lip quivered. "I'm okay. I-I'm okay."

He pulled her back into a hug. "I'll kill him."

"Why are you here?"

"They say I am a muggle-born. That I stole magic. I've been on the run since Christmas." He explained. "Why are you here?"

"Daddy supported Harry in the Quibbler. I am here as punishment. I've been here since Christmas." She replied softly. "I'm also here to make sure Draco is well behaved. If he fails you-know-who, I get harmed. If he does good, he spends the night with me. We mainly cuddle. You don't have to worry, we haven't had sex since before Christmas."

"Since when were you shagging Malfoy?"

"Oh, he's my boyfriend. He has been for a year now." Luna beamed.

Dean was disgusted but tried to mask it. "I'm glad you're alive, Luna."

"I'm glad to see you." She grabbed his hand sweetly.

Draco got dressed for the day. His hands were bruised over, but he didn't really care. He hoped he was dead.

"Draco," His mother called from the doorway.

Draco turn to face his mother. "What?"

"How is she?" Narcissa asked nervously. "I-I heard what happened."

"She's not well. I've never seen her cry so much." Draco admitted. "I wanted to kill him. I still want to."

"Is there a potion we may need to get?" Narcissa asked delicately.

If she was raped, she might need a potion to make sure no mistakes have been made.

"That won't be necessary." Draco replied. "He didn't mound her."

She nodded her head. "H-have you..." she questioned.

Draco's eyes grew wide. "We are not discussing my love life, mother!"

"Have you been safe?" She questioned worriedly.

"Mother! Yes!"

She sighed with relief. "Good."

"I'm not a wild animal." He scoffed. He knew the contraceptive charm. He always casted it before continuing.

"You really care for Lovegood?" She crossed her arms.

"Yes."

"I hope you can be with her after all of this. Your father will get over it soon enough. He just wants to pick out your bride. But I think you chose... better than you could have. She's not wealthy and her father is crazy-"

"So is Aunt Bella."

She smacks his arm. "Watch your tongue, Draco. She had been in Azkaban!"

"And he has lost his wife and now his daughter."

"He had always been eccentric."

"So has Luna, that's why I love her."

"You don't know love, you are only a boy." She said sternly.

"So far it feels like it." He shrugged.

She left his room, giving him a small smile. She just wanted him to be happy, his father just wanted a puppet.

The day was quick, Draco wasn't called into the room. He got to hide away and read. He didn't think the day was any different than the rest. Luna took the nail and cut away everyone's ropes. They were happy to have their wrists free.

"Draco!" He heard his mother hiss. He got up and went to see what she wanted, her eyes were frantic. "Follow me." He followed her into a large dining room.

He noticed his father, his wicked aunt, snatchers and three people. He noticed a ragged Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. She looked thinner, sicker maybe, or just malnourished.

Then there was a third person, someone with a swollen face, Draco couldn't makeout any features, but he knew who it was and it made his blood run cold. He didn't want these three in his home, he will only cause trouble. And get Luna hurt.

Bellatrix was right over his shoulder. "Well? Is this Harry Potter?"

"I-I can't be sure." Draco lied.

Lucius got close to his son that had so often displeased him. "Draco, look closely, son. If we are the ones to hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything would be forgiven. All would be as it was, you understand?" Lucius meant that he wouldn't be a disappointment to the Dark Lord and he would be on the higher part of the chain again, but Draco was seen as obedient and reliant, and he wasn't even that interested in the opposing side.

"Now, we won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope, Mr Malfoy." Scabior spoke up in the distance.

"You dare talk to me like that in my own house?" Lucius growled at the snatcher.

"Lucius!" Bella hissed. She turned to Draco sweetly. "Don't be shy, sweetie. Now, if this isn't who we think it is, Draco, and we call _him_, _he'll_ kill us all. We need to be absolutely sure." Bellatrix brought up, causing Draco to grow fearful once again.

"What's wrong with his face?" Draco asked, avoiding the question.

"Yes, what is wrong with his face?" She turned to the snatchers.

"He came to us like that. Something he picked up in the forest, I reckon. Or ran into a Stinging Jinx." Scabior replied.

"Give me her wand." She ordered. She grabbed Hermione's wand. "We'll see what her last spell was. Ah, I got you." She started cackling but came to an abrupt stop. Draco looked at Harry, wanting to tell him he's just protecting his girlfriend. "What is that? Where'd you get that from?" Bella was looking at the sword in Scabior's hand. It was Gryffindor's sword.

"It was in her bag when we searched her. Reckon it's mine now."

Bella attacks him and the other snatcher with curses. "Go! Get out! Cissy, put the boys in the cellar. I want to have a little conversation with this one, girl-to-girl." Bella said turning to Hermione.

Narcissa takes the two boys to the cellar. Draco forced his eyes away from Harry. His stomach twisted with fear.

When the boys arrived, Narcicca basically threw them in, locking the door and leaving hastily.

"What are we gonna do? We can't leave Hermione alone with her." Ron sighed angrily.

Luna perked up. "Ron? Harry?" She went into the dim light to see them. Dean joined her side. "Oh no you weren't supposed to get caught."

"Luna?" They both asked. "Dean?"

Suddenly Hermione's screams were heard. They all jumped with fear.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked Dean, knowing why Luna was there when he visited her dad.

"They say I stole magic from a wizard. I've been on the run too." Dean explained.

Harry pulled out a piece of glass. "That's a curious thing to keep in your sock." Luna said softly.

"Help us." Harry said into it.

She found that very odd. She turned to Dean and grabbed his hand to calm his nerves.

Wormtail finally came down the cellar. "Let her go!" Ron demanded.

"Shut up. Get back." He ordered, he showed them his wand. "You, goblin, come with me." The Goblin was forced out.

Dobby apparated within the cell.

"Dobby? What are you doing here?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"Dobby has come to rescue Harry Potter, of course. Dobby will always be there for Harry Potter." Dobby replied happily.

"You can Apparate in and out of this room? Could you take us with you?"

"Of course, sir. I'm an elf. Works for me." He shrugged.

"Dobby, I want you to take Luna, Dean and Mr Ollivander-"

"Shell Cottage!" Ron cut in. "On the outskirts of Tinworth."

Luna gave him a small smile. "Whenever you're ready, sir."

"Sir? I like her very much." He giggled. "Meet me at the top of the stairs in 10 seconds." He told the two boys.

Dobby took the three to the beach. Luna's weak legs collapsed to the ground. She ran her fingers through the sand. She smiled and felt the wind against her face.

"Isn't it lovely, Dean?" She asked dreamily. "I haven't felt the breeze in months. I forgot what the sun felt like on my skin."

"I forgot what it felt like to be safe." He replied smiling with relief.

Not long after Dobby returns with Griphook, Ron, Hermione and Harry. Hermione didn't look well, Ron held her close as she was shaking. Griphook didn't look well either.

Harry shouted for Hermione to give him something in her bag to help Dobby. But he was bleeding out of his chest. He was gone. The poor thing.

Harry holds a dead Dobby, sobbing heavily like she did the day prior. Luna goes up to him. She closes his big eyes.

"There, now it's like he's sleeping." She said softly.

"I want to bury him. Properly. Without magic." He said loudly 

"Okay." She said softly.

Harry went and got a shovel. Luna and the others were escorted into Bill and Fluer's home.

Luna sat at the table. Ron put a hand on her shoulder, she pulled away. "No!" She cried. She leaped to her feet and pressed her back against the wall. "Don't do that, Ron." She warned him with her big eyes.

"What happened Luna?" Ron asked her softly.

She shook her head. "Things no woman should go through. Nott... he touched me..." She looked to the ground. "He molested me." She whispered. "Draco saved me. He beat him up. He said I didn't deserve it. H-he said it wasn't my fault." She hugged herself.

"I-I am sorry, Luna." Ron said softly.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry, Hermione. But you're safe now. They will pay, Harry will make sure of it."

"Come on, Luna." Dean grabbed her hand and sat her back down. He handed her his tea. "Drink some tea."

He was the only person allowed to touch her. He was one of the few. No one liked seeing the sweet girl from school broken, it was awful. It broke their hearts.


	32. Chapter 32

Draco was relieved when they took Luna with them. She was safe, but she was no longer with him. He had no idea where she was and if he would ever see her again.

Luna calmed down and walked about the beautiful home. She managed to say a few words with Harry over Dobby's grave.

Harry wanted to hug Luna, but she refused to let him touch her. He wasn't used to it. But she was unable to lend him support. She couldn't touch him.

When he went to the house, he was warned not to touch Luna. That Nott Jr harmed her.

He went to talk to Ollivander about the wands he stole from the Malfoy Manor.

Luna was offered a room with Dean. They both didn't mind it. Fleur transfigured a second bed in the room for Luna.

"Do you think Draco will forgive me for leaving?" She asked him.

"I'm sure he will be very happy." Dean replied softly. He grew to find comfort in the eccentric girl.

"I hope so." She grinned. "But I'm happy to be away from his home. I know it's cold, but I want to watch the ocean." She got off topic easily, staring out at the ocean view.

"Want me to join?" He asked.

"If you want. I just want to feel the breeze on my face."

He joined her outside, they took their shoes off and let their feet soak in the cold sand.

Luna listened to the ocean smashing against boulders. She stretched out her arms and closed her eyes.

Dean grinned at her and copied her.

"I feel like a bird!" She shouted over the waves.

He laughed at her. "Woo!" He shouted into the sky, finally able to be louder than a whisper.

They looked very odd, but both were so caged and finally they were set free. They were able to stretch their eager wings.

"What a lovely feeling." She said mostly to herself.

While Harry learned the sword they had was false, the two teenagers were smiling up at the gray sky as if the sun was shining down on them. The icy wind never felt so good. It felt like a blanket to Luna. It felt so empowering. She was far from the Malfoys and that awful Theo Nott.

When the two returned to the house, Hermione was now Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Oh, hello Hermione." Luna grinned at the girl.

"Hello, Luna." She replied sweetly, nothing like Bellatrix.

"Why do you look like Bellatrix?" She asked as if this might have been dress up.

"We are getting Godric Gryffindor's sword. The one we had was a fake. You staying here with Dean and Ollivander?"

"Oh yes, at least until I'm needed." She shrugged.

"Very well then." Hermione kept herself from hugging Luna. "Take care, Luna."

"You too, Hermione." Luna grabbed Hermione's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

The three soon left with the Goblin, Griphook.

Fleur was kind to her guests, same for Bill. They found the company nice. The house busy felt nice.

Luna visited Ollivander a day later, she wanted him to rest. He sat at a desk, he was carving wood. Luna gave him a curious look. He looked over and gave her a small grin.

"Hello, Luna." He greeted weakly.

"Hello, sir. What are you doing?"

"I'm making a wand for you and Mr Thomas."

"Oh that's very kind of you." She beamed.

"I will make sure this one suits you." He grinned.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"I'll be fine in time. How are you, dear?"

"I'm not okay, but that's okay." She said weakly.

"Yes, well, you'll be okay in time, just like the rest of us, child. You are very brave and very tough. I know you can conquer anything."

"Thank you, sir." Luna gave him a smile before leaving him to continue his work.

Draco lost his wand to Harry. They didn't manage to call Voldemort, saving them from his wrath, for the time being that is. He missed Luna so much. But it had only been a day. He knew she was safer far away.

His mother came to visit him that night. "Draco." She said softly. She sat on the couch beside him. He was in his pajamas but not yet ready for bed. She pulled out her wand. She handed it to her boy.

"Mother?" Draco questioned. "Why? Won't you need it?"

"I've got a spare. You need a wand for school anyways." She shrugged.

He took it from her. "Thank you."

It was hard for her not to see him as the boy who used to cling to his side desperately. He would always be her sweet young boy. Even if he moved out of the nursery wing close by her. She sometimes still goes into his old play room. She likes to remember her young boy and not the man beside her. One that was taller than her.

"I wished I've been a better mother to you. One who wouldn't have put you in the middle of this. One who didn't have you grow up so fast." She said sadly.

"No, this isn't your fault and you know it." Draco said softly. "This wasn't you. You tried to protect me. That's why you made that vow. You have been a perfect mother. Everything will be okay once this is over. I plan to leave when the smoke clears. Luna wants to live in a nice home. One smaller than the manor." He smiled briefly.

"I think that would be good for you." She admitted, even if she didn't think it would happen. She imagined he would be happier with her in a cave than here with them.

Luna wore an oversized shirt to bed. She had a bruise around her neck from Nott squeezing. Dean noticed, but didn't want to say anything.

"This is comfier than a hard ground." Luna sighed under the covers.

"I agree." Dean said from not the far away. "Luna?"

"Yes, Dean." She rolled into her side to face him.

"Was Malfoy really good to you? At school he was an ass and he didn't seem interested to be honest."

"In spring last year, when he was injured, we admitted our feelings and we kissed-"

"Oh! I heard that! I didn't believe it though."

"We did. He wanted to be with me. We dated in secret ever since. It wasn't going to be safe for us. But I knew he wasn't what Harry said he was- I mean he was a death eater. But he was forced. He was threatened to comply. He hid our relationship to protect me but it didn't work in the end. But I don't blame him." She rambled on. "I love him, Dean. Him and all his imperfections."

The two of them went to bed. They both missed the comfort of a warm bed and company.


	33. Chapter 33

Luna sat on the steps outside the cottage. She stared off as the ocean. She often sat out there and sketched in her notebook. She would sketch the beach, but also memories.

People were very hard to draw, but she managed to make a decent portrait of Dean Thomas. Though it was a little cartoony, you could still tell who it was supposed to be.

She drew Draco, she would soak in his features while he slept or wasn't looking. She analyzed the way his eyes dulled over the year. How rough his features became from stress and anxiety. His hands weren't soft anymore, they were rough and they were riddled with scars. He wore a few rings and she knew they made the abuse he inflicted on people worse. That's why Nott was so bloody and cut up. Though he deserved it.

She hated picturing him hurting people. Instead she envisioned from from school, but when he didn't think anyone was looking. The proud smirk he wore when he received a perfect score on a test. The way he laughed with his friends, a real laugh where his eyes squinted and his laugh boomed. Though it might of been at a poor soul's dispense, it was still a joyful laugh nonetheless.

She heard the door behind her open and shut, it was Dean, she should tell by his light footsteps. He sat beside her on the step with a cup of tea in his hands. He had a jumper on to combat the wind, but it felt nice against Luna's skin. From being in a cold cellar for four months, the weather seemed nice.

"What are you drawing?" He asked curiously, peering over her shoulder.

It was an animated drawing of Draco with flowers in his hair. The image made Dean chuckle lightly.

"You make him look... cute." Dean complimented.

"He is very cute to me. I find him very beautiful. Though some of him is very ugly." She replied softly. "How are you?"

"I'm well. I slept nice. Better than I have in ages." He replied with a smile on his face while he watched the waves.

"That's nice." She said dreamily as she worked on composition in the drawing.

She hadn't been able to get a full night sleep, she is used to being on a hard floor and Ollivander panicking. She was used to not getting a full nights rest, she was used to waking up from feeling her stomach ache from hunger. Now she wakes up in a nice warm bed with a start, as if she expected Pettigrew to come to the basement with a tray of plain food, or a beating, or an unwanted visit.

Luna used art to deal with her lost of control. She drew a self-portrait of how she felt, half of her shattered and made of broken pieces, the other side feeling like a corpse, she felt a little empty, a little dead. Like she's a zombie, half-alive, just roaming the earth. Getting those feelings on paper made her feel better.

She drew Theo Nott as a villain, with red eyes, a wide, thin predatory smile with dark and grim features. He was distorted and very scary looking, with blood dripping from his sharp pointy teeth, but that's how she saw him. She saw him as a monster, nothing more or less.

She hanged these drawing on the wall of her shared bedroom. Dean read into each drawing, the girl in the cage, the monster with a predatory smile, the half broken zombie, but there was also positive drawings. The ocean, him drinking tea, Draco sleeping peacefully, Draco with flowers in his hair, or Luna with flowers in her own hair. It was a balance of her darkness and her light.

She was finding light in the darkest times of her life.

"Luna, how are you feeling?" Dean asked her kindly.

"I'm not well right now." She replied flatly.

"What are you thinking?" She hesitated to answer and he noticed her bottom lip quiver, trying to figure out what to say, wanting so badly her words to be a perfect description.

"It is a strange feeling, you know? I have never felt like this, not even when I was friendless and bullied. I feel very shattered. I feel like I am still under the binding charm. I feel like I lost all control of my body and emotions. I feel strange. I want control again, Dean. I need to feel control, but I do not know how. How do you fix the pieces when you can't get a grip on the shards? It's like I'm transparent and I see the piece of myself, but my fingers go right through it, unable to put it back in its rightful place." She looked up at her friend, with pure desperation. "For the first time, I cannot find peace. I feel different, like he took apart of me when he forced his face between my thighs, when he hit me because I didn't want to kiss him or want him to touch me. I wish I could have never spoken to him, like I could have told my younger self that his affection was not pure, it was not kind."

Dean soaked in every word. He was trying to find the right words, he wanted to help his friend, he didn't like seeing her like this. He missed her dreamy self, but the war stole that, her assault stole that innocence.

"You know how I have many sisters?" She nodded her head. "Well, my oldest sister, Mary-"

"What a lovely name." She injected, making him smirk.

"Yes, she was attack like you, but it was by her boyfriend. He came home drunk one night and decided to mount her in her sleep. She woke up to him heaving over her. She tried to fight him, she didn't want it. But the reason I'm telling you this is because she was broken like you. The person she thought loved her, did the most unspeakable thing to her. She felt so... broken. I remember her crying a lot and she didn't like crowds, she didn't date, she didn't like love anymore. She couldn't trust. But time heals every wound. And though it's a slow process, it's possible. Any small improvement is progress, remember that. Slowly, we were allowed to hug her again. She started to smile again. She started trying new things, she went out with friends. She found herself again, not the same self, but someone she was comfortable being, someone not broken. When you put the pieces together, it won't be the way it was, it's still different with all the cracks and the small missing fragments. But there is a person there and it is still you. The best revenge, the best control, is to live your life to the fullest. You do what you love and you rub it in his face. You show that you are not weak, you are stronger than him, you are the greatest witch to ever live, Luna. You are going to be okay and he will rot away. He will be the weak one, he will be the broken one."

Luna's eyes weld up with tears, she threw her arms around his neck. She cried into the crook of his neck. "Thank you." She breathed. "Small improvements."

"Small improvements." He repeated. He put his tea down and hugged her back.

"I'll try to live my best life. It will be hard."

"You will have days where you find yourself crying, you will not always have good days. But you will make it, Luna. You will find your person again. If I see him, I'll kill him. I'll end him." He replied softly.

"I want him to live so he sees how well I'm doing." She replied. "I want him to see how strong I am."

"You will."

Voldemort was not happy to find out Harry Potter broke into Gringotts. He was beyond livid. Draco was relieved he didn't have to see his wrath. He went back to school, which was once again not the same.

It seemed darker, somehow darker than before. Carrow showed no mercy on innocent students. Draco no longer had an incentive to be a good little Death Eater.

He barely turned anyone in. He watched in the distance a Hufflepuff writing a message, he was just so shocked a hufflepuff would damage property. He let her get away without a punishment. He just turned around on his heels as if he never saw it.

No matter how much he missed her, he was happy she got away.


	34. Back to School

Bill was gone to an Order meeting. Luna wished to be apart of it. But she just sat in the cottage with her friend and hostess.

Fleur managed to gain Luna's strength back. She only gained a pound or two, but she started looking much healthier. She wasn't so sickly.

Dean gained weight as well, he was in worse shape than Luna. Being on the run meant many hungry nights. He was used to the feeling of an empty stomach.

The pair became quite close within a short amount of weeks. Dean saw Luna in a different light than at school. She didn't seem to be on a different planet, her mind just raced with a million thoughts at once, making it hard for her to stay on track. He often had to being her back to the original conversation.

He didn't mind her company. Being alone for months, it felt nice having a friend. Luna actually made him laugh, of course it wasn't always on purpose.

She was still very much raw with emotion, but having a friend made the days more bearable. She would sometimes wake up screaming and crying, Dean was quick to spring up and comfort her, holding her while she cried and reminded her she was safe now.

He never slept deeply, that got you killed on the run. He had to stay half-awake at all times. He rarely slept a full eight hours. He ones did in a tree, but it wasn't a comfortable eight hours.

Once Dean drifted into a real sleep, he heard it. His eyes fluttered open and he looked over at Luna's bed. She was kicking her legs and whimpering.

"No!" She begged. "Please, no!"

Dean leaped out of bed. "Luna, wake up, wake up." He gave her a small shake.

She woke up and looked at him with red eyes. She looked around the bedroom as if she expected Nott in the shadows. She looked back at her friend.

"Can you lay with me?" She asked softly, he almost missed what she said.

"Oh, er, okay." He warily laid beside her, very rigged and unsure how he should lay down as if it was his first time.

He looked up at the ceiling on his back, nervous he would make her uncomfortable. He felt her snuggle against his chest, wrapping his arm around her. He rested his hand on her arm, thinking it was a safe place, he didnt want to put it on her hip or lower back.

She wrapped her arm around him. She listened to his heart race with nervousness.

"I'm not scared of you, Dean." She told him as she sniffled. "I trust you. I know you won't touch me inappropriately."

"Er, yeah, but uh... I know you're with Malfoy and I er... I respect that." He staggered.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and looked up at his face. "I know you do. What does that have to do with anything?"

"We're um... cuddling-"

"Don't friends do that? Ginny and I snuggle. This isn't any different. It's platonic."

"Yeah, alright." He relaxed a little and got a little more comfortable.

He was stupid to think she was making a move on him. Obviously she saw it platonically. She loved Malfoy. But his heart was still racing and his palms sweat.

A warmth spread through his body and he felt unbearably hot. Was it a billion degrees? Or was it just him? He wouldn't do anything defying Luna's trust. She was his friend, nothing more. And he definitely didn't have a crush on her.

He could hear her snore softly and he smiled to himself as he fell asleep.

Luna woke up first. She was laying on her side, she had Dean's arm wrapped around her waist, he was snoring against her neck.

She smiled softly to herself, he never snored before, he is either sleeping well or isn't in a comfortable position.

She slithered out of his grasp. She got dressed and went downstairs and helped Fleur cook breakfast.

Dean came down eventually. He rubbed his eyes as Luna set the table for Fleur.

Ollivander was strong enough to come down for breakfast. He had his robes on. He seemed more lively. He smiled big at the people around him.

"Good morning." He said happily.

"Good morning." Luna replied sweetly. The others soon follow.

"Bill thinks a battle will be here soon." Fleur said in her thick accent. "I hope it isn't too bloody."

"It will be. War always is I'm afraid." Ollivander sighed as he lifted his piece of toast.

"Did you all sleep well?" Luna asked.

"Yes." They all replied. Dean was trying not to blush, he was sat across from Luna, making it difficult to avoid her.

Breakfast went by smoothly. They all went on with their day, Dean cleaned the dishes with Luna.

"Today seems to be a nice day." Dean said looking at the sun actually going out.

"Yes. I wish it was warm enough to go for a swim." Luna replied with a small sigh.

"I hate the ocean. Its filled with sharks and monsters. I'm better safe on shore." He replied bitterly.

Luna just gave him a soft smile. "It isn't all bad. Some of those creatures could become your friend, you know? I love the ocean, its filled with secrets and wonder."

"You make it sound better than a death trap."

She let out a giggle that made his heart flutter, which he felt very guilty about.

"Anything could kill you, Dean." She pointed out. "We could die from a sudden illness, we could die from a fatal slip or caught on fire or this war could kill us. Why not take the chance and have a nice swim? Just don't go far out and you'll be alright."

"I suppose." He trailed, unable to think of a better response.

When they were done, they heard someone coming down the stairs. They wiped their hands and looked back to see Ollivander with a giddy grin.

He pulled out a beautiful wand, one with the handle looking like a long and narrow tulip. Luna's eyes lit up and she began to beam at the sight.

"Here's your wand, Luna." He grinned.

"Thank you sir, thank you very much." She squealed. "It's beautiful, it's perfect."

"And Mr. Thomas, here you are." Ollivander handed him a wand as well, one auburn colored and the handle a shape of a broom, making him grin like an idiot as well. Those idiot snatchers stole his. It felt nice to have a wand again.

"Thank you, sir. I love it." Dean gleamed.

"You two deserve better wands-"

"No, these are perfect. These are beyond perfect." Luna cut the old man off. "We love them very much."

"I'm glad." He gave her a warm smile.

He ascended up the staircase, going back to his room. Luna felt the weight in her hand, feeling very satisfied.

She felt heat against her chest. It was her coin necklace, the DA one. It was hearing her skin, alerting her to return. Harry was at school.

She gave Dean big eyes. "Harry is at Hogwarts, we need to go!" She ran to the living room to Fleur. "Thank you for everything. We must go back to Hogwarts." She ran back hastily grabbing Dean's hand before he fan protest.

They apparate in Hogsmeade. It looked darker than Luna last remembered.

"How do you know he's here?" Dean asked her as she pulled his hand along to the Hogshead Inn.

"My coin!" She stated plainly.

He tried to ignore how her hand was in his. Oh how Draco would kill him for the thoughts in the back of his head.

He walked into the room and noticed the pub was very bare. She had been in the Hogshead a few times to retrieve food for the kids staying in the room of requirements.

Aberforth went up to them with a smile. He held himself and didn't dress at all like Professor Dumbledore.

"C'mon!" He happily led them to the back room where the portrait of Ariana was.

He opened it, showing the passageway. "Thank you very much." Luna thanked him before walking down the passage, lighting her wand. They walked along the way. No longer holding hands, Luna led the way.

When she pushed the portrait over, a bunch of faces landed on her and Dean.

"Bloody hell, you look like shit." Dean teased Neville.

"Dean? LUNA!" She exited and was pulled into a tight hug from Ginny and Neville before Dean could stop them.

Luna didn't push him away, so he didn't say anything. She hugged them back, missing them dearly.

"Harry saved us. We were in a safehouse until now." Luna didn't even notice Ron, Hermione or Harry hear by. "Oh hello."

They let go of her and she stumbled back a bit.

"We let your bloody boyfriend beat us up, I hope it was worth it." Seamus shouted, not meaning for it to sound rough.

"Seamus, shut it!" Dean ordered.

Luna's face went sober. "I'm afraid your efforts didn't succeed."

"What?" Ginny gasped, mainly with anger.

"We can talk about this later." Luna blurted out, not wanting to tell. "Harry, what are you doing back here?"

"There's something we need to find. Something hidden here in the castle, and it may help us defeat You-Know-Who." He started.

"Right. What is it?" Dean asked him, secretly longing for Luna's hand in his again.

"We don't know." Harry admitted embarrassingly.

"Where is it?" Neville questioned.

"We don't know that either. I realize it's not much to go on." Harry admitted.

"That's nothing to go on." Seamus countered.

"I think it has something to dowith Ravenclaw. Um, it'll be small, easily concealed. Anyone, any ideas?" He looked around desperately.

"Well, there's Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem. Lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Hasn't anyone heard of it? It's quite famous." Luna said looking around at the plain faces, some showing annoyance that she opened her mouth at all.

"Yes, but, Luna, it's lost, for centuries now. There isn't a person alive today who's seen it." Cho replied gently.

"Excuse me." Ron said slightly agitated. "Can someone tell me what a bloody diadem is?"

"It's a sort of crown. You know, like a tiara." She answered.

Terry Boot comes in with a pale face.

"What is it?" Harry asked him.

"Snape knows. He knows that Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade. We have to all go to the great hall, there's an announcement from Snape himself." Terry announced.

Luna wanted to tell Harry who she knew would know where it was but the crowd engulfed them and she was separated from her friends, but Dean stayed near her surprisingly.

"The order should be here soon." Ginny tells her friend. "You stick with them. I got to go to the great hall." She gave her friend a final hug, praying it wouldn't become the last time she held her good friend. She ran off with her cloak over her. Many of the students in the room of requirements put on their robes to go see what their headmaster had to say.

Luna gave Dean a small smile before watching the door and her friends exit without her.


	35. Chapter 35

Luna and Dean and a few others sat around waiting to let the Order in through the portrait.

"Draco has been beating up my friends. To protect me." Luna said softly before looking up at Dean. "He must have told them. I know he doesn't like doing it, but he did it to protect me." She let out a dark chuckle. "And that _bastard_ still harmed me. Draco should have known _he_ wouldn't keep his word."

"Sometimes we're willing to do unforgivable things to protect the ones we love." Dean said softly.

"They let him do that." Colin Creevey said from a hammock. He had a black eye that seemed pretty bad. "Seamus and Neville, they took the blame so Draco would punish them. Neville told us you would be hurt otherwise. Draco always sent healing potions afterwards. But Neville always said it was worth it, to keep you safe."

Luna felt even worse, he got beat up regularly to protect his friend and yet she was still molested. She felt like a burden to her friends, though they wouldn't have seen it as such.

Finally the portrait opens and Shacklebolt, Bill and many of the weasleys at that and Lupin and Tonks and so many more emerged from the passageway.

"It's so good to see you." Luna said scanning each face.

Dean felt awkward looking at his ex's mum and dad and several of her brothers.

"You as well, Luna." Bill said giving her a grin. She found him very handsome, even with the mark on his face. He was still lovely.

"We have a boy to protect." Shacklebolt said walking to the door. The large group followed suit.

Luna and Dean watched them all march out, but the twins shot her a playful wink. Making her undeniably blush.

"It seems it's really happening." Luna sighed.

"Yes." Dean replied.

"We should..." Luna stopped, she felt suddenly really wrong. She looked at Dean and he too knew something was wrong, it was inside him.

"I know that many of you will want to fight." Voldemort said inside their heads. Luna grabbed her ears as in the whisper in her head would cease, but it didn't. "Some of you may even think that to fight is wise. But this is folly. Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have one hour."

Luna looked up at Dean. "Now the war has started, come on."

The two rush out the door, along with others following. Luna nearly ran down the hallway, she couldn't help but hope no one would turn Harry in. She noticed everyone running around wildly when they arrived near the great hall.

So many bodies running each way. Professor Mcgonagall talking about blowing things up, Mrs Weasley clung to her along with Seamus who grinned.

Dean pat Luna on the arm and went over to his best friend who hugged him happily.

Luna finally spotted Harry leaving Hermione and Ron. She followed Harry up the stairs.

"Harry!" She shouted, he didn't seem to hear her. "Harry!"

Many students went the opposite direction, nearly pushing her down the stairs. She tried to politely push through the crowd of frantic students.

She finally managed to grab his arm, catching his attention. "Harry, wait. I need to talk to you."

Harry started up the stairs again as if she wasn't there. "I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment, Luna."

"You won't find anything where you're going. You're wasting time!" She followed after him, staying on his tail.

"Look, we'll talk later, okay, Luna?" He said again, hastily and not listening to her.

"Harry," She said again, growing irritated.

"Later."

That was it! She had it! "Harry Potter! You listen to me right now!" She shouted. He turned around, staring at her with big eyes. He finally listened to her. "Don't you remember what Cho said about Rowena Ravenlaw's diadem? There's not a person alive who's seen it. It's obvious, isn't it? We have to talk to someone who's dead. Helena Ravenclaw!"

He began to wish to the Ravenclaw tower with his friend. Harry kept glancing at her, not seeing the girl she used to be- what feels like ages ago.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." Harry said feeling guilty.

"That's alright." Luna replied with a faint smile. "You're in a rush."

They stop to see Amycus Carrow banging on the Ravenclaw door, trying to get in, possibly to protect what Voldemort knows Harry is after.

Luna waved her wand and Carrow goes flying against the stone wall, knocking him out cold, some debris falling upon him. Harry stared at her with wide eyes. She was a powerful witch.

"Come on before another comes along." She quickly ushered him up to the portrait, she quickly answered the riddle and the two enter, looking for Helena Ravenclaw, or The Gray Lady. Luna had seen her a few times.

They finally came to a halt. Luna turned to Harry. "If you're to find her, you'll find her down there."

"Aren't you coming?" Harry asked her.

"No. I think it's best if you two talk alone. She's very shy." She gave him a small smirk before turning down the stairs.

Luna leaves the tower, preparing for the fight. She looked around for her friends. She felt a sudden pull on her. She turned around and her eyes grew very big.

No. No. No. No!

"Miss me?" Nott asked, still heavily bruised and cut up. "We didn't get to finish what we started."

She tightened her jaw. She took her wand out and with a wave, his wand was now in her hand. She was beyond exceptional at nonverbal spellcasting, she was advanced after all. With another he was stiff as a board and fell to the ground. Luna snapped his wand in half and threw the pieces down the hall.

"You are a foul man, Theodore Nott and you will live a long and you will suffer in Azkaban- _if_ you live long enough to see the sun come up!"

She ran down the hall, leaving him to stay there alone, she hoped he died there.

She was still shaking with fear, but she was brave and facing your abuser is the bravest thing you can do.

Eventually Harry knows where to find the item, in the room of requirements. Luna was a brilliant witch and should never be taken for granted.

Draco didn't know Luna was in the school, so when it came to what to do, it was to track down Potter and get his bloody wand back.

Him, Blaise and Goyle follow after Harry in the room of requirements. He knew they were on opposing sides but he was Luna's friend and Voldemort wanted him for himself, so killing the boy wasn't on the list of things to do.

They walk around, looking for Harry. Thankfully it was when Harry found the diadem that was calling to him.

Draco approached the golden boy with his mother's wand drawn. The boys follow suit in their leader's action. "Well, well. What brings you here, Potter?"

Harry sat the diadem down on and approached his enemy. "I could ask you the same."

"You have something of mine. I'd like it back." Draco glanced at the wand Harry just rose up.

"What's wrong with the one you have?" Harry asked.

"It's my mother's. It's powerful, but it's not the same. Doesn't quite... understand me. Know what I mean?"

"Why didn't you tell her? Bellatrix?" Harry asked Draco, causing his archenemy's heart race. "You knew it was me. You didn't say anything."

Goyle leaned in Draco's ear. "Come on, Draco. Don't be a prat. Do him." He hissed in a whisper.

"You know why, Potter. For _her_." Draco replied.

Harry still had his wand up, but his eyes soften. He cared enough about Luna to risk everything. To protect her friend.

Hermione and Ron rush to Harry's aid. They used the Marauder's Map to find Harry's location.

"Expelliarmus!" Hernione shouted at Draco. His wand going behind him. With the leader going to retrieve his wand, Goyle saw an opening to be stupid.

"Avada Kedavra!" He shouted at Harry. Luckily Harry ducks while Ron and Hermione dodge the curse.

"Stupefy!" Hermione shouted as her wand goes flying towards the diadem sending it flying into the heap of furniture. 

"That's my girlfriend, you numpties!" Ron shouted as he chased Draco and his goons. 

Harry goes to find the diadem with Hermione while Ron attempts to shoot spells at mainly Goyle.

"You bloody idiot!" Draco growled at Goyle.

"You protected Harry, for Luna?!" Blaise shouted.

"I love her." Draco replied before Goyle sending a flame lion after Ron, sending him running the other way and as a result. But it caught everything on fire in sight.

Harry managed to get the diadem in just the right time. Because Ron runs by.

"Run!" Ron shouted, grabbing Hermione's hand.

Draco hated Goyle even more. The flames separated them and caused Draco and blaise to find each other as they climbed a heap of furniture. They get separated from Goyle, but from the last stack of furniture they saw him climb was now a heap of flames.

"That bloody moron is going to kill us!" Draco shouted.

The golden trio fly by on brooms. Draco didn't want to die. Not yet. Thankfully they came back and saved them. Draco got on Harry's, just his luck.

They exit the room of requirements and all at once Harry destroys the horcrux before the flames made it any farther. The door closed, ceasing the flames.

"T-thank you." Draco muttered.

Harry gave him a weak nod, unsure if he heard him correctly.

Draco rushed away with Blaise.

He spot in the corner of his eye, a blonde woman, taking out a man in black. He went flying against the wall. Beside her was Neville who gave her a big goofy smile.

He wanted to run over to her, he wanted to tell her to leave. Her bravery must have rubbed off on him because he ran over to her.

She looked up and gave him a big grin. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a short but passionate kiss.

"I'm so glad to see you. You're covered in soot, you smell like a fire." Luna said, slowly growing concerned.

"I'm alright. You need to go, you need to leave." Draco ordered.

"No, I'm fighting." She replied, putting her foot down.

"I-I am not arguing with you, you're leaving before you get hurt." Draco said sternly.

"I need this. I need to fight. I am not backing down. I'll see you later. I love you." She gave him a final peck before leaving with Neville, grabbing his hand as they ran away. Draco didn't like how she grabbed his hand.

Luna fought as many death eaters she could, she would protect defend the ones they cornered. She was grabbed by one, she managed to get out of their grip and send them flying.

She avoided explosions and tried to protect as many people she could.

She felt someone push her to the ground. She was rolled over, it was Theo that was holding her down.

"You little bitch!" He shouted, punching her across the face. She turned her head finding a brick beside her. She glance back up at Theo, who punched her again.

He started choking her. "You think you're so tough? Where's your knight in shining armor now?"

She spit blood in his face, causing enough distractions to grab the brick and hit him as hard as she could against his skull.

He shut his eyes as he was hit, she got another advantage to hit him harder in the same spot. He got off her, falling to the ground, he was knocked out, at least she hoped he was.

She let out a relieved laugh as she picked up her wand and brought a hand to her throat as she tried to take in deep breaths.

She wanted to take that brick and keep hitting him in the head, but instead, she got up and tried to rush off. Blood dripping from her cut lip, gliding down her throat.

She smiled, she smiled to herself proudly.

"Small improvements." She muttered to herself.


	36. Chapter 36

Luna was almost hit with a spell, she dodged it quickly and sent a death eater flying down the hall. Who knew she could be so badass?

Neville found her and quicklyscaned her features. "What happened?"

"Nott, he started hitting me. I got him with a brick." She replied as if it wasn't that important. "What's happening outside?"

"Giants fighting each other, lots of explosions thanks to Seamus and statues defending the castle." He explained while he led her down the corridor, to a safer area. "How do you feel?"

"Alive." She replied with a small smile, stretching the split in her lip. He used the sleeve of his short to clean up her face. "You let Draco abuse you to protect me."

"Of course I did." He said giving her a smile. "He told us you were held prisoner and you were used against him, we kept DA up, but also volunteered for the detentions with Draco. He was always sent to beat the friends closest to you. He never touched Ginny though but he did use the cruciatus curse on her. Though you could tell his heart wasn't in it."

"Do you regret it?" Luna asked softly.

"No, because we thought we were protecting you. What happened wasn't anyone's fault but you-know-who and Nott. I would take a thousand punches if I thought it'd protect you."

She gave him a sweet smile.

Draco went passed the corridor, only to backpedal and go in to see Neville and Luna talking. But what he didn't like was the sight of her black eye forming and her split lip.

Luna spotted Draco and gave him a grin. He cupped her face urgently. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

Neville was shocked he got to witness once again, Draco putting his guard down.

"Nott. I ran into him and broke his wand. He came back for revenge. But I found a brick and knocked him out." She held his arm, keeping him from stomping away to beat up Nott again. "I'm okay. He only got two punches in. I fought him and I won." She was smiling now. "I won."

"I am so sorry anything ever happened to you. If I was more secretive or if we never got together, you would have been safer. I was selfish and stupid." Draco replied sadly, ignoring Neville.

"No, Draco, it happened and it wasn't your fault. He would have killed you if you came after Nott. What happened was only Nott and You-know-who's fault. I am learning to trust again and I'm learning to gain control. I may be a little broken, but it doesn't mean I can't be fixed. It will be a slow and painful process, but I will be okay. Once this war ends, we'll move into a cottage and I will work on healing. I will be okay. Not today, and not tomorrow, but someday."

"I'll do all I can to help you. You know that. I love you more than words can explain." He kissed her head. "I need to go back being a bad guy, I-I'll see you later."

"I love you!" She called after him as he started to walk away, she could see the smile on his face.

She turned to Neville who enjoyed the show. "He's not invited to Christmas parties." He jested.

"Oh yes he is, I made him a sweater and everything." She beamed.

He let out a soft chuckle before being forced back into serious mode. They work on rescuing students being attacked, but they saw Lavender Brown being eaten by Fenrir Greyback. Luna was quick to shoot a spell at him, but it was too late to save Lavender Brown, one of the students willing to take a beating for Luna.

Luna felt that odd feeling again and she hated it.

"You have fought valiantly," Voldemort whispered in her head. "but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourselfThere is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forestand confront your fate. If you do not do this I shall kill every last man,woman and child who tries to conceal you from me."

Luna and Neville noticed every Death Eater disappeared. They all left. Everything went quiet, real quiet

They went into the great hall where the dead was laid out. The Weasleys cried over their fallen brother, Fred, it tore Luna apart. She saw Lavender, Colin, it was all so heartbreaking.

Ginny pulled her into a tight hug while she cried. "It's alright, I'm here, I'm here." Luna said softly.

Luna noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione enter. Ron broke down at the sight of his brother. The worst was George. Poor George.

Ginny eventually let go. Luna was ushered to sit down. Her face was washed from the blood. She didn't get the worst of it, not by a long shot. Her split lip was healed, just being a small faint scar, sure to fade.

Draco entered the great hall, no longer caring what people thought. Luna sat up, he looked very determined, he grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her passionately. People stared in shock, no one expected to see those two together, especially after everything.

But her friends knew she saw something different in him. And with her, he was something different.

They break the kiss, Luna smiled big up at him. "I'm so happy you're alright."

"I don't want to be a death eater." He told her, but she already knew that.

"I know." She said softly.

"I wish things were different. I wish I could fight along side you. I wish I could-"

She pressed her lips to his to give him a peck to shut him up. "Stop thinking of what can't be. I'm afraid I'll be dead soon."

"No, I won't let you die." He stroked her cheek.

Everyone was still glancing, unsure if this was some kind of mistake.

"I will protect Harry."

"And I'll protect you."

She gave him a soft smile. She was still in shock from the war, but all the death, all the destruction would hit her later and then she will cry and it won't be pretty.

She went out to see the sun breaking over the horizon, she noticed Hermione crying on the stairs.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Where is Harry?" Luna asked curiously, looking around.

"H-he went to the forbidden forest." She managed to get out. 

Luna set on the steps beside her and hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Harry could kill _him_. I don't think it's too late." 

"I think it is." 

She noticed Hermione didn want to talk. "When people die, they don't go away. At least I don't like to think they do. They live on in memory and stories and in our hearts. As long as we love them, they aren't really gone." 

"Luna," Draco called, he nodded his head towards inside. 

"I trust Harry and I would sacrifice my life for him, it's nice to know he feels the same." Luna got to her feet and went over to her boyfriend and grabbed his hand. She hoped she gave a little comfort. "The sun is coming up. It will be a new day." 

"I hope the worst is over." Draco said glancing at the dead covered with a white sheet. Some looked at him with Loathe, which was expected. 

"I don't think so, I think the ending is only beginning." Luna gave him a faint smile. "What a terrible feeling, sadness, isn't it?" 

"Yes," Draco replied. He missed the sound of her voice so much. 

They sat at a bench. "Harry went to the forest." She said softly. "I hate to see him die. I wish it could be me instead. He sacrificed so much. He shouldn't have to do anymore." 

"I don't want you in his place, at the end of the Dark Lord's wand. I-I don't want Potter dead either. I just want this to end." He sighed.

"This will mean you win." Luna managed to say sadly. "It means Hermione and other Muggle-borns would be killed or treated very poorly with no rights. I can't let that happen. I can't have _him_ win." 

"I'm sure Potter has a plan." He said softly. 

People started flooding the courtyard. Luna and Draco hesitantly followed the crowd. What they saw was disturbing. Voldemort was smiling, that look alone caused Draco to reach back for Luna's hand. She held onto it. Hagrid held Harry in his arms. Draco's parents were with Voldemort along with Bellatrix and Fenrir Greyback. 

She noticed Nott at the otherside of the crowd, he had his head wrapped from the damage she caused. She was proud of herself. 

"No!" Ginny cried out, Mr Weasley held her back. 

Luna looked to Neville who had a rigged expression on his face. 

"Silence!" Voldemort demanded. "Stupid girl. Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith in me. Harry Potter is dead!" The death eaters began to laugh. "And now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us. Or die."

Draco watched his parents look at his, but he didn't move. Luna gave his hand a small squeeze. He didn't want to let go, but he was scared and she knew he was scared.

"Draco." His father demanded, but he didn't move. "Draco." He let out a frustrated growl.

"Draco," Narcissa said gently. He couldn't go against his mother. Draco looked back at Luna who loosened her grip. She kept a stern look on her face. "Come." Draco's hand dropped from Luna's. Neville was the only one to notice her bottom lip tremble.

"Ah. Well done, Draco." Voldemort gave him an awkward hug. It made his blood run cold with fear. "Well done." Draco went to his mother's side, but looked at Luna, knowing she wouldn't stand down, she would rather die than be on his side and Draco understood, no matter how painful the idea of losing her was.

Luna noticed Neville stand forward. Voldemort gave him a smile. "Well, I must say I'd hoped for better." His followers laughed along with him. "And who might you be, young man?" 

"Neville Longbottom." Neville said proudly. 

Voldemort laughed again with his followers, but Draxo didn't laugh, he just looked at Luna's form expression. "Well, Neville, I'm sure we canfind a place for you in our ranks." 

"I'd like to say something." Neville said firmly. 

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say."

"It doesn't matter Harry's gone-" 

"Stand down, Neville." Seamus warned his friend. But Neville was a Gryffindor, and he was brave.

"People die every day. Friends, family. Yeah.We lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us, in here." He points to his heart. "So's Fred and Remus, Tonks- all of them. They didn't die in vain. But you will. Because you're wrong. Harry's heart did beat for us.For all of us. This is not over!" Neville said courageously. Voldemort laughed at him as of he told him a joke. 

"Confringo!" Harry shouted as he leaped from Hagrid's arms. 

Everyone let out a relieved laugh and looked around to see if anyone else saw him. 

But once again war started again. Luna shot Yexley a jinx. Bellatrix had her eyes on the Weasleys, especially Ginny. 

She almost shot a killing curse, Mrs Weasley was quick to block it. "Not my daughter, you bitch!" And tried her with a killing curse. 

Draco wanted to run to Luna, but his mother forced him to escape with her and his father.

"No! Mother! Luna's back there!" Draco growled.

"Draco, I am not having my only child die!" She hissed before they continued on. 

Luna was almost hit with a killing curse, George weasley had her back. Luna looked to see it was Nott. She sent him against the rubble. 

"Thank you." Luna said. 

"Your welcome, Lu." He replied hastily. 

Ron and Hermione tried to kill Nigini, but instead they were cornered. They were fortunate that the sorting hat had Godric Gryffindor's sword inside and he noticed as he woke up from being knocked out. 

While he was in a daze she swiftly saved them from the snake, slicing it in half. 

It was then among all the courageous things he had done, it was Neville who would cause the fall of Voldemort. He killed his last horcrux, making him vulnerable. 

Harry was quick to notice and battle him to the death, Harry vs Tom Riddle. 

At the end of the battle there was one winner, and as the sun broke over the horizon, the winner was proven to be Harry James Potter.

The morning was at peace, and the war was over. Luna hugged her best friend, Neville, the boy she always knew was brave. 

"You are so brave." She told him. She kissed his cheek. "Your parents would be so proud." 

"Thanks, Luna." He blushed. 

She stared at her three friends who walked away from the castle. The looked at the beautiful sunrise. Yes, today was q new day indeed. A day of a new beginning, one without lurking darkness. 

Now that the dust cleared, it was beautiful. 


	37. Epilogue

Luna and Draco were on and off in their early twenties, but as they got older, they realized they loved each other.

Luna became a renowned magizoologist and Draco worked in the Ministry of Magic and was pardoned thanks to Harry and Luna. Luna told the court how he never wanted to be a death eater, it was that or death. She explained how he tried to protect her many times and he wasn't evil. Harry told them how he lied to protect him from being called in to Voldemort.

After many years of healing from the war, there was a beautiful light at the end of the tunnel.

Mainly in a luxurious cottage in Devon. Luna lived relatively close to her father, but enough space. They had a large garden for the kids to play.

Draco would often complain that the place was too cramped, but it was huge to Luna it was bigger than her father's home by a lot.

"Pandora!" Luna heard Draco shout from upstairs. Clearly their daughter isn't getting ready for bed.

She heard the radio from the living room. She walked into the room to find her eldest, Scorpius hunched over the radio listening to a superhero story. It was obviously based off from Harry Potter, but used different names but the story was basically the same.

Draco hated the radio show and didn't like Scorpius filling his head with "rubbish". Luna knew he was still bitter over his old rival. They buried the hatched long ago for Luna's sake, Draco still felt jealous of his fame.

Luna let her son listen to it, she found it stimulating for his imagination. She smiled softly at her boy. She entered just at the right time. He pouted over the cliffhanger and turned the radio off. He jumped lightly.

"Oh hi, Mum!" He beamed.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Luna asked, sitting on the couch beside her boy.

He frowned. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because, what if I disappoint Dad? What if I don't get into Slytherin. I always felt like I was something else." He muttered the last part.

She wrapped her arms around her boy. "Your father could never be disappointed in you. He just wants you to be happy. The only way you could disappoint him is if you acted like him."

"I could never be like he was." He replied.

"Good. Be a good boy. Be kind to everyone, even the strange ones, they might just be the best people."

"I'm the strange one." He muttered.

She giggled. "No you're not. You're perfect." She kissed his platinum head.

Draco stomped down the steps and peered into the living room. He looked agitated. "_Your_ daughter is trying to put herself in Scorpius's trunk."

"She just wants to join her brother, you can't blame her." Luna said calmly.

"Well, deal with it, please. She won't take no for an answer." He looked at his son. "Why aren't you dressed for bed? You have an early morning."

Scorpius perked up. "Oh right." He forgot he wasn't changed. He was caught up in his show. He got up and rushed up the stairs.

Luna got up too and went over to her husband and gave him a quick kiss before going up the stairs and down one of the corridors to Scorpius's room.

"Get out!" Scorpius shouts at his little sister.

"No! I'm ready for school too!" She shouted back.

Luna pokes her head in at her daughter indeed trying to close the trunk on herself as if she could fit in there.

"Pandora, you have a few years to go. Don't you want to go to school when Lily goes?" She questioned her daughter.

"Well... yeah." Pandora replied, moving her dirty blonde hair out of her eyes. It was long like Luna's used to be. Is is wavy and unattainable. Pandora looked like Luna and Scorpius was all Draco.

"Then, you have to wait. Besides sweetie, you're not done with your studies." Luna stated. Luna and Draco had the children regularly tutored in multiple studies you would learn in muggle school, math, reading and writing, a little bit of science and history. They had a teacher who would come in and teach the kids since they were four. Luna nor Draco had time to teach their children all these important studies, so they had paid someone to.

It was quite common, or they would have little school houses teaching them muggle subjects. Draco found it more sophisticated to had a personal teacher rather than going to a school house (like the Potters and Weasleys).

"But I want to go with him!" She exclaimed, exiting the trunk as she was failing miserably.

Luna pulled her into a hug, which calmed her instantly. "I know. But won't you miss home? You won't see Lily until holidays and you can't see Mum and Dad. Won't you miss us?"

"Yes," Pandora muttered. She let out a sigh. "I suppose I can wait a little longer."

"Let's give your brother some privacy." She got her boy a warm smile while she ushered her daughter out of the room and shut the door with a big sign telling everyone who's room it was.

"I'll miss him." She sighed.

"Me too." Luna replied. "Go get dressed for bed and wash your face and brush your teeth!"

"Yes, mummy!" Pandora said skipping to the bathroom.

Luna went into the master bedroom and got dressed for bed as well. Draco walked in as she wrapped her fluffy robe around herself.

"I don't want him to go." She sighed as she put her clothes in a hamper.

"I know, but he'll make friends and get an education." Draco said, pulling his wife into a hug.

"Can't we teach him here? I know Professor Mcgonagall will be kind, but I want him to stay with me, you know?" Luna sighed.

"He will always be your little boy." He kissed her head.

"Mummy, are you tucking me in?" She heard Pandora say as she poked her head into the bedroom.

"Yes, darling. Go get in bed. I'll be right there." Luna replied.

They heard their daughter skip off, she skipped around like Luna and often daydreamed and said airy things. She was a dreamer with a big imagination. She was really rambunctious though and Draco knew she would make an excellent chaser one day. Luna didn't like the idea of her children playing quidditch, it often had children end up in the hospital wing.

"Duty calls." Draco teases as he let go.

Luna gave him a smile as she walked out the door. She went to her daughters room which was filled with vibrant colors and flowers and origami cranes. She was like her mother in many ways. But Scorpius's bedroom was very neat and filled with books, mainly being fiction ones. He had a few quidditch posters, one of young Ginny which made Draco laugh, it seemed she had a fan and an admirer.

Luna tucked in Pandora and kissed her head. "Sleep tight, pumpkin. Tomorrow will be filled with new adventures." She said that almost every night to her children.

"Tomorrow Scorpius has an adventure." She stated.

"Yes, and soon you will have some of your own. Ones filled with romance and action."

Pandora giggled. She liked to imagine herself as an adventurer like her mummy. She liked it when Luna told her about the creatures she's researching. She'll sneak into her mother's office just to see what things she had observed and studied. Luna managed to mind Nargles and identify them but not Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, she settled that her father made them up. To Draco that was the only sane conclusion she ever came to.

"Goodnight, Mummy."

"Goodnight, pumpkin." Luna got up and turned off her light and cracked the door. Pandora didn't like it completely shut.

Luna went across the hall to knock on Scorpius's door lightly.

"Come in!" She heard.

She looked into his room, he was in bed with his lamp on and a book in his hand.

"Scorpius, don't stay up too late." Luna warned.

"I won't, Mum. I know I have to be up. I just have a few pages left." Scorpius replied, looking eager to finish the chapter.

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too, Mum. Good night."

"Sweet dreams." She closed his door and went back to her bedroom.

Draco was in bed reading the Daily Prophet, only the part where Luna was praised for her research on Nargles. Since she was a war hero and friends with the famous Harry Potter, the Daily Prophet was a suck up towards her, but not Draco. She was seen as this sweet angel and he was the beast she fell in love with. He hated it, but even at his work, his co-workers were skittish around him. To be fair, he did bully them in school.

She slipped her robe off and put it on a cute pink armchair. She crawled under the covers. "Anything good?" She asked him and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, they put Luna Lovegood though." He grumbled. The world still knew her as Luna Lovegood and not anything else. "Malfoy, not even tacked at the end!"

"Draco, it isn't a big deal. It's fine." She yawned.

"I know, I know."

"Lets go to bed." She rolled onto her side and turned out the light.

He turned his out next, muttering out the Daily Prophet was rubbish anyways.

The next morning, the house elves had breakfast ready. In this new world after the war and thanks to Hermione, the elves had rights. They had vacation days, hours and days off. They had three that alternated. They also were treated better than in the past. They are shown respect. It took a lot from Draco to say thank you and not bark orders. He was so used to being able to and seen as right.

But he had children and he wanted them to respect everything and everyone, something he lacked until later in life.

Scorpius barely ate with all his nerves.

Luna distracted him a story on her first day to school. It was exaggerated to sound more lovely than it was for her, but Draco managed to discuss his first day, but had to embellish on how well mannered he was. Not wanting his son to know how much of a dick he used to be, or some would argue, still is.

But what made the day magical was arriving to platform 9 3/4. Luna held onto Pandora's hand while the girl skipped. Draco smiled at his son proudly as he pushed his trolley.

They spotted the golden trio. Draco dreaded it but they went up to them. Only Lily and Hugo were by their parent's side.

Pandora happily talked to her friend. Luna turned to her boy and gave him a kiss and a hug goodbye. Draco did the same before sending him off.

"I love you! Write me every week!" Luna shouted.

"I know, Mum." He muttered.

"You're embarrassing the boy." Draco told her.

"I love him." She replied softly.

"Me too." He sighed.

"Lily! Look! Its Antonio Zabini!" Pandora squealed. The two girls stared at Blaise's son, Antonio. He looked very handsome like his father.

"He is so cute." Lily beamed.

Blaise had two children with two separate women. One French woman, who sent her boy to a French wizardry school. The other an Irish woman who sent her boy to Hogwarts. Blaise was still a very vain man and had many women he courted.

"I should go say hello." Draco said. He turned to the trio. "It's good seeing you all." He then walked away to talk to his old friend.

"You look well, Luna." Ginny said.

"Thank you, you too."

"One might say a pregnant glow." She smirked.

Luna blushed. Harry, Ron and Hermione both gasp.

"Luna, you're pregnant?" Hermione managed to ask.

Luna lightly touched Pandora's braid. "Yes, I'm only in my second month."

"Congratulations." Harry said politely.

"Thank you, Harry. We are very excited." Luna beamed.

"I hope it's a girl. I'd love a sister." Pandora injected.

"Yes, and Scorpius wants a brother." Luna added.

Draco finally came over to the lot. Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"Congratulations with the baby." Ron said civilly.

Draco looked to Luna real quick. "Thank you. I tried by best."

Luna gave him a smack to the arm, causing everyone to laugh. The baby wasn't planned, Luna couldn't get pregnant after Pandora, they stopped trying all together and nine years later she is pregnant with another.

The train's whistle blew, drawing everyones attention. Everyone waved to their kids. Luna blew kisses at Scorpius, which caused him to blush with embarrassment.

It seemed they all made it out of the darkness, but not without love and bravery.


End file.
